Veinte años en el pasado
by AteneaB
Summary: Harry y el resto la Orden del Fénix están ganando la guerra, pero entonces descubren que Voldemort, en un intento desesperado para no perderla, viaja veinte años en el pasado. ¿Qué pasaría si James Lemaître causara más problemas de los que fue a resolver?
1. La noticia del bosque prohibido

Capítulo uno: La noticia del bosque

Ahí estaba él, sentado a la orilla del lago como lo hacía todos los días desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Se sentía triste y cansado... Cansado de la guerra. Cansado de perder amigos, familiares o simples conocidos. Cansado de ser él. Cansado de vivir...

¿Cuántos habían quedado ya en el camino? Había perdido la cuenta.

Quizá todo estuviera llegando ya a su final pero nada detendría lo que él estaba sintiendo. Miraba a su alrededor y maldecía. Esa no era la vida que él debería haber tenido. Le habían quitado todo: su familia, sus amigos, su vida... todo, y se lo seguían quitando. Le seguían quitando cada segundo que le pertenecía. ¿Quién se los devolvería? ¿Quién le regresaría ese tiempo que estaba perdiendo?

Pensaba en la vida que tenía, buscaba una solución, pero estaba cansado de pensar, de tener que razonar cada minuto sin descanso, de cargar con los problemas del mundo sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Quería paz, una que nunca conseguiría por el simple hecho de ser quien era, de llevar la marca que tenía, de cargar con la historia que le había tocado en suerte.

Levantó la cabeza y suspiró. El último merodeador en pie se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en ese preciso momento. Todos habían caído. Todos habían sido asesinados.

En la lejanía vio acercarse la figura de sus mejores amigos y no pudo evitar entristecerse más. A ellos no les había ido mejor que a él. Los padres de Hermione habían sido heridos gravemente pocos meses atrás por una banda de mortífagos. El padre de Ron había desaparecido en medio de una batalla y no se tenía noticias de él.

Harry sabía lo que le dirían antes de que pronunciasen una sola palabra y aún así no quiso callarlos.

-Lo siento Harry.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos castaños.

-Remus...- comenzó Ron.

-Lo sé- adelantó Harry. No quería que se lo dijeran, no quería escuchar que le anunciaran otra muerte, había oído ya tantas para sólo tener diecisiete años...

No quería oír, no quería ver, no quería pensar, no quería respirar, no quería vivir... al menos no así.

Sabía que el fin de la guerra se acercaba, que sólo se trataba de resistir, el problema era que también estaba cansado de ello. Eso era lo único que hacía desde que tenía un año de edad: resistir y sobrevivir y ya no quería hacerlo más.

-Vamos.- ordenó mientras se levantaba ante la desconcertada expresión de sus amigos –Tenemos cosas que hacer y aquí ya no nos necesitan.

La frialdad con la que pronunció esas palabras fue tal que impidió que sus acompañantes reaccionaran. Hermione fue más rápida en recuperarse y aún así titubeó mientras hablaba:

-Pe- pero Harry... ¿no vas ni siquiera a esperar a que lo entierren?

-No.- respondió rotundamente -¿Para qué? Ya está muerto, no podemos cambiar eso.

Ron se indignó ante lo dicho, a él le hubiera gustado tanto tener una tumba en la que llorar a su padre que, él estaba convencido, estaba muerto. Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y asintió con resignación sin contradecirlo. Quizá porque lo entendía, quizá porque no valía la pena discutir.

Mientras se alejaban en silencio por los terrenos que hacía tan poco habían recorrido con alegría y que ahora sólo significaban el anuncio de otro caído escucharon un grito que sonaba como proveniente de alguien que estaba sufriendo una gran agonía. Si bien se preocuparon no se sorprendieron; muchos heridos iban hasta Hogwarts ahora para buscar a los únicos sanadores en servicio que se habían refugiado allí por estrictas órdenes de Harry.

El alarido parecía provenir del bosque prohibido que de prohibido ya no tenía nada pues ahora ya no lo habitaban los maravillosos especimenes de antes. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran los centauros que se negaban a abandonarlo y huir como los otros.

Se internaron en el bosque buscando la fuente de tan fuerte grito. Entre los árboles divisaron la que parecía ser la figura de un hombre tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Harry corrió hasta él para socorrerlo. Los largos cabellos rojizos, sucios y enmarañados impedían verle la cara, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo único que interesaba era su antebrazo derecho. Hermione le rasgó la túnica ya de por sí raída en busca de la marca tenebrosa y al no hallarla declaró que era un aliado. Le lanzaron un simple hechizo levitatorio para transportarlo con más facilidad y lo llevaron hasta el castillo mientras el hombre gritaba y se retorcía en el aire.

Después de unos segundos de viaje el castillo seguía aún muy lejano y los gritos del hombre eran cada vez más fuertes así que decidieron bajarlo y atenderlo allí mismo pues parecía que el transportarlo le causaba más dolor. Ron lanzó un patronus hacia Hogwarts para llamar a McGonagall quien ahora era la líder de la Orden del Fénix. Mientras tanto, Hermione intentaba curarle lo más que podía las heridas al señor.

-Eh... Harry- dijo tímidamente en un momento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él bruscamente sin mirarla.

-Este hombre no está herido.- sentenció –Es decir, sí está desnutrido y algo lastimado pero no tiene nada grave.

-Entonces, ¿por qué grita tanto?- quiso saber Ron.

-No lo sé, parece que algo lo estuviese torturando.

Tras un rato de silencio en el que Harry se puso a meditar y pensar, éste llegó a una conclusión.

-Apártale el cabello de la cara, viendo sus ojos sabremos si está bajo un maleficio.

Hermione no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Tomó su varita y con un simple hechizo le cortó elegantemente el cabello al hombre. Lo que siguió fue impresionante. No importaba que el hombre estuviese sucio y muy desnutrido, aún se podía distinguir su identidad sin mayores dificultades. Era evidente quién era, no había duda alguna, era... el Sr. Weasley.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Ron acercándosele.

El Sr. Weasley respondió con un grito fuerte. Harry, quien sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, le lanzó un hechizo. Luego, el Sr. Weasley respiró hondo y miró alrededor desconcertado.

-¡Harry!- gritó y se aferró a sus brazos en un movimiento tan repentino que hizo que todos se asustaran -¡Él!... ¡él!

-Tranquilícese Sr. Weasley...- dijo Hermione en un tono comprensivo –Ahora está a salvo. Él ya no podrá atacarlo aquí.

-No... no... ustedes no entienden... ¡él!...- comenzó a decir el Sr. Weasley con desesperación, interrumpiéndose, al parecer, por algo que lo perturbaba, que era muy importante y no podía decir -... McGonagall... tengo que hablar con ella... ella debe saber...

-Tranquilo Sr. Weasley, la profesora McGonagall ya está viniendo para acá.- intentó tranquilizarlo inútilmente Hermione.

Harry comprendió en ese mismo segundo que lo que tuviera que decir el Sr. Weasley que recorría con la mirada desesperada cada rincón a su alrededor, no sólo era importante sino que tenía que saberse lo más rápido posible, así que lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sr. Weasley tiene que decirme lo que está pasando aquí. Yo tengo que saberlo.

-No, no... McGonagall...

-¡McGonagall no está aquí ahora Sr. Weasley!, ¡tiene que decirme lo que sabe!- le gritó Harry zarandeándolo de los hombros.

-¡Harry!, no seas tan brusco con él- lo retó Hermione quitándole al Sr. Weasley de las manos.

Harry lanzó un bufido de impaciencia y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras Hermione intentaba consolar al Sr. Weasley entre sus brazos. ¿Qué podía saber aquél hombre que fuera tan importante como para sólo querer decírselo a McGonagall? ¿Qué podía ser que él no podía saberlo?

Tras unos segundos en los que el Sr. Weasley estuvo tranquilo mirando un punto incierto, pareció como si se hubiera dado cuenta al fin de algo muy importante.

-¡Tienen que impedirlo!- gritó de repente librándose de los brazos de Hermione, levantándose y sacudiendo a Harry -¡Él no puede ganar la guerra!... ¡ellos!... ¡no dejen que lo impida!

-¿A qué se refiere Sr. Weasley? ¡Explíquese! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Sr. Potter, me parece que me corresponde a mí encargarme de esto.

Harry volteó para ver a la dueña de la voz a sus espaldas aunque no lo necesitaba, identificaría ese timbre aún a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. McGonagall lo miraba de una manera acusadora, parecía que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Harry saltara su autoridad queriendo obtener información antes que ella misma. El Sr. Weasley no tardó en abalanzarse sobre ella en un movimiento inesperado que hizo que ella se sorprendiera.

-Minerva tienes que impedirlo...

-¿Impedir qué Arthur? Explícate.- intentó hacerlo razonar McGonagall mientras lo sostenía de los hombros y lo miraba de forma compasiva.

-Él ya no está aquí... Sabía que perdía y se fue...

-¿Te refieres al Innombrable?- preguntó McGonagall como si estuviera asustada. El Sr. Weasley asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra -¿A dónde Arthur? ¡Dime a dónde fue!- exigió la profesora.

El Sr. Weasley se acercó a McGonagall dejando su rostro a sólo centímetros de distancia y mirándola con un dejo de locura en sus celestes ojos:

-Veinte años en el pasado.

El trío se miró inquisitivamente. ¿Qué querría Voldemort veinte años en el pasado? ¿Qué podía haber allí para que él hubiera decidido escapar a esa época como un último recurso desesperado por no perder la guerra o, peor aún, para ganarla?

En el rostro de McGonagall se dibujó una expresión que nunca habían visto en ella. ¿Acaso era terror?

-¿Hace cuánto se fue? ¡Dímelo Arthur!- exigió la profesora McGonagall zarandeándolo con desesperación.

-Ellos me tenían lejos... me torturaron... querían que revelara lo que planeaba la Orden... me torturaron...- divagó el Sr. Weasley perdido en un punto incierto.

La profesora McGonagall, sin paciencia alguna, lo zarandeó nuevamente:

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta Arthur! ¿Hace cuánto se fue?- le gritó, pero el Sr. Weasley parecía estar en un mundo aparte, uno en el que se tomaba su tiempo para explicarse.

-Escuché que lo haría entonces intenté escapar... me tenían bajo el maleficio Imperius... fue difícil... el día que escapé, lo último que les escuché decir fue... que se había ido...

-¿Cuándo fue Arthur? ¡Dime una fecha!- pero el Sr. Weasley parecía anulado y no reaccionaba -¡Contesta Arthur!

-Profesora no conseguirá nada gritándole así.- dijo Hermione, indignada.

La profesora McGonagall la miró con furia. Harry, entonces, aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse velozmente al Sr. Weasley y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Éste tembló como si estuviera asustado.

-Sr. Weasley, tiene que decirme cuándo se fue. Si usted no me lo dice yo no puedo detenerlo.

La última frase pareció hacerlo reaccionar y volvió a la misma actitud desesperada de un principio:

-¡No! ¡Tienes que impedirlo Harry! ¡Si no lo haces él te matará!

-Si se ha ido, él no puede hacerme daño.- intentó tranquilizarlo Harry.

-Él no necesita tocarte para hacerte daño. Ya aprendió que si te toca, pierde.

Olvidándose que intentaba sonsacarle el momento en el que Voldemort había viajado al pasado, Harry se acercó más al Sr. Weasley que ya no divagaba sino que hablaba claro y sin titubear.

-¿Qué intenta decir Sr. Weasley?

-Harry, ¿y si no necesitara lastimarte para hacerte daño? ¿Y si no necesitara hacerle daño a nadie para matarte?

-Explíquese Sr. Weasley.

Éste lo miró detenidamente a los ojos como preparándose para develarle un dato importante y, para sorpresa de Harry, dibujó una media sonrisa antes de continuar:

-¿Y si nunca hubieras nacido?


	2. Detrás del que se fue

Capítulo dos: Detrás del que se fue

-¿Qué intenta decirme Sr. Weasley? ¿A qué se refiere con eso de y si nunca hubiera nacido?- preguntó Harry con desesperación.

-Si nunca hubieras nacido, él jamás habría tenido ningún problema, es decir, no tendría nadie que lo enfrente y nadie que pudiera ganarle porque está escrito Harry, que si tú no lo vences... nadie lo hará.

Harry se quedó paralizado. Así que ese era el plan de Voldemort: impedir su nacimiento... pero entonces, ¿por qué iba veinte años al pasado y no diecisiete, cuando él nació?

-¿Cuándo partió Arthur?- intervino McGonagall.

-Ayer.- respondió el Sr. Weasley con su mirada de ido nuevamente.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Con eso, McGonagall envió un patronus al castillo y les ordenó con la mirada a los tres chicos que la siguieran. Cuando llegaron a su despacho allí ya se encontraban Ginny y Luna.

-Srta. Lovegood, sé que usted está tomando clases con los sanadores así que quiero que vaya a las entradas del bosque prohibido. Hay un hombre que necesita ayuda.

-Si profesora.- respondió Luna antes de irse.

-En cuanto a usted Srta. Weasley- continuó la profesora McGonagall mirando a Ginny -Le tenemos una noticia: encontramos a su padre.

Por extraño que parecía decirlo, Ginny no aparentaba estar muy emocionada con la noticia. Tragó saliva como con pesar y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo lo enterrarán?

La profesora McGonagall se escandalizó con la pregunta:

-¿Enterrarlo? ¡Por Dios, no! Su padre no está muerto.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ginny se sorprendiera, al parecer, había pensado que habían encontrado el cadáver de su padre, no a su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su joven pero demacrado y pálido rostro. La guerra había debilitado a muchos y Ginny no había sido la excepción. Había bajado peligrosamente de peso y la habían herido en múltiples ocasiones dejándola, algunas veces, gravemente lastimada y pasando semanas inconsciente.

-¿Está intentando decirme que mi padre está vivo?- esta vez si se notó su emoción e incluso su alegría.

-Efectivamente- contestó McGonagall –Pero está algo trastornado porque estuvo mucho tiempo luchando contra el maleficio Imperius. Nada que un poco de atención de los sanadores no puedan solucionar.- luego, cambiando su expresión compasiva por la dura de siempre agregó –Y ahora, si no le importa, quisiera terminar una conversación pendiente con el Sr. Potter, el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger.

Tras esto, Ginny salió del despacho para ir en busca de su padre.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron solos otra vez, Harry exigió respuesta para sus preguntas de una manera no muy delicada:

-¿Dígame qué quiso decir el Sr. Weasley con eso de y si yo no hubiera nacido? ¿Por qué Voldemort fue veinte años en el pasado? Si quiere impedir que nazca, ¿por qué no fue diecisiete años? ¿Por qué veinte? ¡Respóndame!

-¡Tranquilícese Sr. Potter!

-¡Responda! ¡Sé que lo sabe!

La profesora McGonagall respiró hondo y habló en un tono de voz suave, sin gritar:

-Es cierto, lo sé. Voldemort no quiere tener el riesgo de atacarte directamente porque sabe que puedes ganarle tranquilamente. Por eso quiere destruirte antes de que existas, mejor dicho, quiere destruir la posibilidad de que existas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Harry, sin comprender, en el mismo tono que McGonagall.

-¿No lo entiendes Harry?- interrumpió Hermione –Hace veinte años tus padres aún cursaban Hogwarts. Era su séptimo año. ¿No nos contaste tú una vez que fue ese el año en que ellos dos...

-... se pusieron a salir- completó Harry comprendiendo de repente.

-Lo que realmente Voldemort quiere impedir es que tus padres se enamoren.- aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

-Si ellos no se enamoran, nunca se casarán y yo nunca naceré.

-Es exactamente lo que el quiere.- confirmó McGonagall –Por eso debemos detenerlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry.

-Siguiéndolo. Ese será su trabajo.- respondió McGonagall mientras iba detrás de su escritorio y sacaba un pergamino, un sobre, una pluma y un tintero –Viajarán al pasado y ayudarán a que James y Lily terminen juntos. Llegarán y darán esta carta al profesor Dombledore.

-¿Cómo viajaremos?- quiso saber Ron.

-De la misma manera que Voldemort: con un giratiempo, sólo que este está programado para retroceder años en lugar de horas.- giró hacia Harry y le entregó una larga cadena dorada con un pequeño reloj de arena –Quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo y que por nada en el mundo te lo quites. Llegarán el día de hoy, en este mismo lugar, veinte años en el pasado. El hecho que unió a tus padres sucederá dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Qué pasará?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, pero James y Lily siempre festejaban ese día como el día de su unión. Si logran hacer amistad con James y con sus amigos, seguro sabrán de qué se trata.

Miró a Harry con compasión y entonces, sin previo aviso, hizo algo que no había hecho nunca, lo abrazó. Al separarse le dijo:

-Sé que lo lograrás. Suerte.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron y Harry les cruzó como lo había hecho años antes Hermione con él, la cadena de oro alrededor de sus cuellos. Después le dio al pequeño reloj de arena veinte vueltas. Sintió de nuevo aquella horrible sensación de estar volando hacia atrás y vio manchas a su alrededor pasando rápidamente. Segundos después, todo se detuvo.

Ron parecía impresionado, al fin y al cabo, el nunca había viajado con un giratiempo. Sin embargo, a Hermione le era totalmente común así que no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo por eso, lo que le impresionaba era ver a su alrededor el mismo despacho en el que habían viajado en el tiempo, aquél que era de su presente, totalmente cambiado como evidenciando que, a pesar de ser el mismo sitio, no estaban en el mismo lugar.

Harry vio los objetos plata de Dombledore en las estanterías, sus libros, su pensadero, a Fawkes. El fénix voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro como venía haciéndolo siempre que lo veía desde la muerte de su dueño. A Harry le extrañó.

-Algunos creen que los fénix no son afectados por los giratiempos- le comentó Hermione como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Harry le sonrió y acarició a Fawkes.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó una voz en tono amistoso a sus espaldas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron y giraron repentinamente a ver de quién se trataba, pero ya lo sabían. No podía ser nada más y nada menos que Albus Dombledore.


	3. James Lemaître

Capítulo Tres: James Lemaître

La larga barba plateada y los lentes de media luna seguían ahí, tal y como Harry los recordaba. La sonrisa amigable y los ojos profundos y examinadores eran iguales a los que habían expresado las facciones del rostro del profesor Dombledore cuando Harry lo conoció. Volver a ver a los ojos a alguien que creyó que no volvería a ver jamás era de lo más impactante y, extrañamente, dolía tanto...

Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry para que reaccionara y hablara. Este la miró confuso y salió de sus pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Profesor Dombledore tenemos orden de entregarle esta carta.- dijo extendiéndole el sobre que le había dado McGonagall.

Dombledore tomó la nota, la abrió y leyó con atención. Ninguna expresión cruzó por su rostro mientras la leía. Ningún indicio de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

Cuando terminó, dobló la carta, la dejó en el escritorio y volvió a centrar su atención en los tres chicos que tenía delante y que, mágicamente, habían aparecido en su despacho hacía no más de cinco minutos.

-Así que ustedes tres vienen del futuro para ayudar a que no se trastorne el pasado ¿correcto?

-Correcto.- respondió Harry sin saber cuánta información debía darle ni cuánta ya le habían dado.

-Tú debes ser Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter.- escudriñó Dombledore mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.

-Sí señor, supongo que la carta se lo informa.

-De hecho, sólo habla de un tal Harry que es el líder y es hijo de dos de mis estudiantes de séptimo año. Viéndote no fue muy difícil saber que James es tu padre.-le explicó Dombledore con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrió por dentro. La astucia de Dombledore era inigualable.

-Después habla de un tal Ronald, hijo también de dos antiguos estudiantes míos.- continuó Dombledore mientras miraba a Ron –Y viéndote supongo que eres un Weasley, hijo de Arthur y Molly, ¿cierto?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza. Dombledore le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Y por último menciona a Hermione Granger, hija de muggles.- finalizó Dombledore mirando a Hermione.

-Es correcto señor.- afirmó Hermione.

-Bien, ya que todos hemos sido presentados sería bueno que acordemos cómo se van a manejar en su estadía aquí.- opinó Dombledore –Evidentemente deberán cambiar de nombres si no quieren levantar sospechas. Dirán que vienen de Beauxbatons.

-Pensaremos en eso.- le aseguró Harry.

–Creo que lo más conveniente es que se queden en la misma casa en la que estarán en el futuro.

-Los tres somos de Gryffindor señor.- informó Hermione.

-Entonces ahí se quedarán. ¿Qué año cursan?

-Séptimo profesor.- contestó Ron.

-En ese caso, cuando vaya cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios encontrarán allí el lugar en el que dormirán.- luego, sonrió más ampliamente mientras observaba a Harry y le comentó –En verdad eres muy parecido a tu padre.

Harry lo miró por un segundo y con una media sonrisa le dijo:

-Ya me lo había dicho profesor.

Dombledore no se sorprendió ante la afirmación, simplemente se dedicó a mirar a Harry antes de informarles que el tren ya debía estar por llegar:

-Creo que lo mejor será que se cambien. Encontrarán lo necesario en sus habitaciones. La contraseña es "Rugido de león"

Tras dar las gracias al profesor Dombledore los tres chicos enfilaron hacia sus habitaciones. En ellas, tendidas sobre las camas, estaban las túnicas escolares. En la punta de la cama, un baúl lleno de útiles y ropa. Si bien Harry se preguntaba cómo había hecho Dombledore para conseguir todo eso en tan poco tiempo no le prestó mucha atención, en el mundo de la magia casi todo era posible y ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

-¿Cómo se llamarán?- preguntó Hermione que, sin previo aviso ni pudor, había entrado en el cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Podríamos habernos estado cambiando!- la regañó Ron.

-¡Por favor! Siempre entro así.- alegó Hermione.

-Pues tendrás que sacarte esa costumbre porque ahora ya no somos sólo Ron y yo- le advirtió Harry -Recuerda que tendremos a cinco chicos más aquí.

-Ya lo sé, perdona.-se disculpó Hermione.

-¿Cinco? ¿No son cuatro?- preguntó Ron.

-Te estás olvidando del padre de Neville, Frank Longbottom.- le dijo Harry.

-¡Ah, cierto!- aseveró Ron.

Desde que se había enterado que su padre estaba vivo, Ron estaba de muy buen humor, como si la vida le estuviera sonriendo y, tenía que admitir, que si bien iban al pasado a buscar a Voldemort, era una experiencia muy interesante.

-Es hora de que vayamos al Gran Salón.- les informó Hermione.

Cuando salieron de la sala común y caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Salón Hermione habló nuevamente:

-¿Podrían contestar la pregunta que les hice en la habitación antes de que Ron me interrumpiera?

-No lo sé, no pensé en eso aún.- admitió Harry.

-Pues debemos arreglar eso antes de que nos encontremos con alguien.- les comentó Hermione –Yo creo que los nombres deberían sonar franceses porque Bauxbatons está en Francia, y lo mejor es intentar hacer que nuestras historias coincidan lo mejor posible para no dar lugar a preguntas.

-Tienes razón.- admitió Ron –Yo me llamaré... Piere Delacour. Puedo robarle el nombre al padre de mi cuñada, de todas formas nadie lo conoce.

-Está bien.- aceptó Hermione –Yo me llamaré Gabrielle Renoir. ¿Y tú Harry?

Harry, quien se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, se sobresaltó de repente y miró a Hermione:

-No lo sé. No tengo ánimos para pensar en eso ahora.

-Te propongo un apellido: Lemaître.

-Por mí está bien- aceptó Harry.

-Ahora- continuó Hermione -De nombre puedes utilizar...- pero fue interrumpida por un estruendo de libros cayendo.

Ron y Hermione giraron para ver que sucedía y vieron a Harry tirado en el suelo con una chica a su lado que, al parecer, lo había chocado.

-Perdona no te vi.- se disculpó Harry, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco.

Su madre, la que dentro de unos años sería Lily Potter lo miraba con enfado:

-¡Maldito seas James! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?

Harry supo que su madre estaba confundiéndolo con su padre así que apresuradamente tenía que salir de la situación. No podía permitir que su madre lo odiara sólo porque se parecía muchísimo a su padre:

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona. Mi nombre es James, pero no creo ser el James al que tú te refieres. Soy James Lemître, vengo de Beauxbatons.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza, pero al fijarse en sus ojos notó que ese muchacho que tenía en frente suyo tenía los ojos verde esmeralda no avellana, como los tenía James. Avergonzada tomó la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía y, con ayuda de este, se levantó del suelo.

-Lo siento tanto... no quería hablarte así es que, efectivamente, te confundí con otro.

-No te preocupes.- la tranquilizó Harry –Aún en estas ocasiones es bueno chocarse con una muchacha tan hermosa.

La galantería de Harry hizo que Lily se relajara. Al parecer, ese chico no era nada parecido a James Potter.

-Gracias.

Harry estaba decidido a ganarse a su madre y no podía desperdiciar esa valiosa oportunidad así que le preguntó:

-¿Y este hermoso ángel tiene nombre?

Lily se sonrojó antes de responder:

-Lilian, Lilian Evans, pero puedes decirme Lily.

-Lily- repitió Harry –Es casi tan bello como tú.

Lily creía que ya no podía sonrojarse más. Jamás en su vida un hombre le había dicho tantas cosas bonitas juntas. Harry notó el vacío y decidió llenarlo.

-Déjame recoger esto.- y se agachó para juntar los tres libros que estaban en el suelo. Lily se sintió halagada ante tantas atenciones.

Cuando Harry se levantó y le dio los libros ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Fue un honor chocar contigo. Ahora debo irme.- tras esto tomó la mano de Lily y le besó el dorso de esta. Lily se volvió a sonrojar. –Espero volver a verte, Lily.

-Será un placer James.

Harry dio media vuelta y se unió con Hermione y Ron. Ella tenía cierta expresión de enfado que Harry conocía muy bien. Era la misma expresión que utilizaba siempre cuando creía que había hecho algo inapropiado, pero Harry no estaba de humor como para preguntar qué. De todas formas, ella se lo diría.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados en las mesas. Rápidamente y gracias a sus reflejos, Harry localizó a los cuatro merodeadores, pero en especial, ubicó a su padre. Harry suspiró.

-Debemos acercarnos a ellos.- dijo Hermione.

-No será difícil, parecen muy amigables.- opinó Ron.

-No te creas Ron, esto será más difícil de lo que crees.- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque si Sirius es tan desconfiando y Remus tan suspicaz como los recuerdo, no nos dejarán acercarnos tan fácil.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Ellos sabían tan bien como Harry que él tenía razón. Esos dos eran muy astutos y desconfiados, eran capaces de hacer muchas preguntas, sin contar al padre de Harry que bien impresionado quedaría con ver a alguien que, exceptuando por los ojos, bien podría ser su clon.

Avanzaron hasta donde los cuatro chicos estaban sentados y tomaron asiento a su lado. Harry notó como Sirius los miraba y respiró hondo para controlar el impulso de voltear a verlo.

-Por Dios.- escuchó que decía -¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó.

Harry, dando por sentado que no podía hacerse el desentendido, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sirius parecía muy impresionado.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?- dijo Harry, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?- repitió Sirius.

-James, James Lemaître. Vengo de Beauxbatons.

Sirius pareció relajarse un poco e incluso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa:

-Soy Sirius Black. ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

-Soy Piere Delacour y ella es Gabrielle Renoir.- dijo Ron.

-Gabrielle, lindo nombre.- le dijo Sirius mirándola seductoramente.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no pegarle en ese instante y se limitó a sonreír antes de decir gracias y fingir que le había gustado el halago. Fingir con el rostro y las expresiones, sin necesidad de decir una mentira, era un arte que había aprendido muy bien de Harry.

-Sirius, ¿por qué no la dejas en paz, quieres?- le sugirió Remus. Sirius lo miró con disgusto. Luego, se dirigió a los otros tres muchachos –Discúlpenlo, tiene complejo de galán.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Sirius. A su lado, James no pudo contener la risa. –Y tú no te rías que no eres mejor que yo.

-Sí, pero esta vez yo no dije nada, galán.- se burló James. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

Remus volvió a centrar su atención en los otros tres y se presentó:

-Soy Remus Lupin y él es Peter Pettegrew.- dijo señalando a Peter, quien estaba a su lado.

Mientras Remus le estrechaba la mano a Harry, James levantó la cabeza para mirar a los muchachos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que ver a Harry era como mirarse en un espejo. Intentando que no se notara su impresión, él también se presentó:

-Soy James Potter.

-Con que tú eres James.- dijo Harry simulando un tono casual.

James frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque choqué a una chica camino aquí y me confundió contigo. Al parecer no le agradas mucho.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber Sirius.

-No recuerdo ahora como se llamaba- mintió Harry -Creo que era Lilian o algo así.

-¿Evans?- saltó James.

-¡Exacto! Lily Evans. Linda chica.

En ese momento, Lily pasó por detrás de Harry y le tocó un hombro. Harry volteó repentinamente y sonrió al ver a su madre.

-Se te calló esto cuando chocamos.- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, y alcanzándole una pulsera de plata que le pertenecía a Hermione y que ella le había dado para que sintiera su presencia en el último viaje en busca de los Horocruxes, donde destruyeron el sexto. Desde ese día, Harry no se la quitaba –Supongo que es tuyo.

-Gracias, es muy importante para mí.- le dijo.

-De nada, es un placer.

-Ejem, ejem- escuchó que alguien carraspeaba.

Hermione había llamado su atención para que observara la expresión furiosa que se reflejaba en los ojos de James. Cuando volvió a mirar a Lily, esta ya había borrado su sonrisa y miraba a Hermione. Aparentemente, no había reparado en ella antes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó.

-Gabrielle Renoir y él es Piere Delacour, vinimos con James.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Lily. Luego, volvió a mirar a Harry y le dijo –Me tengo que ir. Te veré luego.

-Eso espero.- le dijo Harry tomando su mano y besando su dorso, como lo había hecho antes. Lily volvió a sonrojarse antes de irse.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Evans.- comentó James conteniendo la rabia.

-Sí, me cayó bien. Además es una chica muy bella.- agregó Harry con malicia.

James se reservó para sí lo que tenía ganas de decirle y continuó cenando sin hacer mención del asunto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, pero cuando los chicos se levantaron para ir a sus dormitorios James tomó Harry de un brazo y le susurró:

-No te metas con Evans si no me quieres conocer.

-No me amenaces Potter. Te derrotaría en un duelo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras.- lo retó James.

Harry le sonrió y siguió con su camino. Atrás de él, Sirius se acercaba a James y le preguntaba que había pasado. James miró con rabia a Harry alejarse al lado Ron y Hermione y le contestó:

-Ese tal Lemaître no me gusta nada.


	4. La clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras

No acostumbro poner notas de autor, pero la idea me gusta y de ahora en adelante lo haré. Esta vez es para informar algo importante: el capítulo tres que salió a nombre de "La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" es en realidad el capítulo cuatro. Me salté el publicar el tres y es ese el motivo de que muchos no entendieran y pensaran que me habían faltado cosas por explicar.

Pueden remontarse al verdadero capítulo tres que ya subí: "James Lemaître"

Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a chokolatito19 que me escribió no sólo en esta página sino también en la web de harry.

¡Gracias y continuen leyendo!

Capítulo Cuatro: La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Harry se acercaba sin prisa a Hermione y a Ron con una media sonrisa muy leve en su rostro. Ella lo miraba con un tremendo fastidio mientras Ron pasaba su vista de uno a otro sin conseguir entender demasiado la expresión de ninguno de los dos.

Aparentemente, aquella sonrisa que Harry había dibujado en su rostro terminó por a la muchacha y hacerla explotar, como bien Harry sabía que lo haría, pero esperó hasta que estuvieron los dos solos en la habitación de los chicos para descargarse:

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios te estás riendo?

Harry amplió su sonrisa, como burlonamente:

-Hermione, lo que debería interesarte es que estoy sonriendo como no me lo has visto hacer desde hace varios meses y no el por qué de mi sonrisa.

-Oh, no me vas a tapar la boca utilizando mis ganas de verte feliz en mi contra.- le advirtió.

Harry no se alteró. Antes lo hubiera hecho, pero últimamente había aprendido que no valía la pena, así que, tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima, le preguntó, sabiendo que tras esa respuesta vendría una discusión:

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

-¿Me está preguntando qué es lo que me molesta? ¡Pues tu actitud, sino que más!- le recriminó -¡Se suponía que debías ganarte a tu padre para que supiéramos la manera en que conquistó a tu madre, pero tú no tenía mejor idea que desperdiciar una gran oportunidad para acercártele teniendo galanterías con tu madre y preocupándote más por llevarte bien con ella que con él!

Harry la miró con ojos examinadores, como lo hacía siempre. A través de sus ojos él lograba comprenderla y descubrir, inclusive, hasta lo que ella ocultaba en las partes más profundas de su corazón.

Hermione no gritaba. Sabía muy bien que si lo hacía arruinaría todo el plan y cualquier ínfima posibilidad que aún tuvieran de lograr que James y Lily se enamoraran, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, de gritarle a Harry lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser a veces. Se venía tragando tantos reproches, tantas críticas. ¿Cuántas veces había querido decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal? Su problema era que no estaba segura de que estuviera equivocado. Harry había tomado tantas veces decisiones que Hermione no compartía y había terminado teniendo razón... De alguna manera, Hermione ya no se sentía con derecho de decirle nada. Lo veía sacrificar tanto... sacrificarse tanto... Sólo que esta vez, Hermione no pensaba tragarse lo que tenía que decir.

Miró a Harry a los ojos, pero los apartó casi de inmediato. ¡Como odiaba que Harry la mirara así! ¡La hacía sentir que no había ningún rincón de ella que no conociera! ¡La hacía sentir tan... desnuda y vulnerable!

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Hermione?- le preguntó él.

-Lo que me molesta es simple: tenías que hacer una cosa he hiciste exactamente todo lo contrario. ¿Qué se suponía que querías conseguir causándole celos a James?

Harry dibujo una media sonrisa:

-Ver hasta qué punto él ya está enamorado de mi madre.- explicó –Y por lo que veo, es mucho.

Hermione se sentía tremendamente estúpida. ¿Por qué no había quedado sencillamente callada? ¡Era evidente que Harry tenía un plan! y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había sido muy bueno.

-De todas formas, sigo sin entender por qué te comportaste de la manera que lo hiciste con Lily.- insistió.

-Porque quiero acercarme lo más que pueda a ella, así podré convencerla de estar con James porque, como he comprobado, lo detesta bastante y no la culpo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente logrando que ella sonriera también:

-Deberías confiar un poco más en mí.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente se quedó perdida en sus ojos verdes intentando leerlos. Él la miraba con dulzura, como siempre. Hermione había notado que últimamente, Harry siempre le dedicaba esa mirada, aún cuando estaba triste o furioso, como si con esa mirada pudiera decirle que no estaba mal con ella o que nada era su culpa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran. Sirius y Remus entraron al cuarto y se quedaron mirando a Harry y Hermione, pero en especial a Hermione.

Harry los ignoró y siguió mirando a Hermione:

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó.

Ella supo en ese momento que él estaba preparando la mentira que diría luego y le siguió el juego. Asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo tristeza y luego le dijo en un tono melancólico:

-Iré a mi cuarto.- y salió.

Remus y Sirius la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se fue y luego se dirigieron a Harry.

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí?- preguntó Remus intentando ocultar un tono acusador.

-¿Acaso tienes algo con la francesita?- agregó Sirius en broma ganándose un golpe de Remus.

Harry rió antes de contestar:

-Gabrielle estaba un poco mal porque extraña a su familia así que vinimos aquí a hablar, no sabía que eso estuviera mal.

-Las chicas en los cuartos de las chicas y los chicos en los cuartos de los chicos, así es en Hogwarts.- le dijo Remus bruscamente –Soy el prefecto y no quiero andar quitándole puntos a mi propia casa por encontrarla de nuevo aquí ¿entendiste?

-Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras hecho.- saltó Sirius –Además, Lemaître tiene derecho a estar un rato con su novia hasta que descubra que Hogwarts tiene lugares más aptos para esconderse.

-Gabrielle no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga.- le aclaró Harry sin dejar de reír –Nos conocemos desde que teníamos once años.

-Si. Igual que James y Lily y eso no deja de lado que a James le guste.- argumentó Sirius.

Harry no contradijo eso, sólo comentó que se hacía tarde para clases y se fue del dormitorio para encontrarse con Ron que se había quedado en la sala común.

Cuando Remus y Sirius se hallaron solos el último dibujó una media sonrisa:

-A James le va a encantar saber que Lemaître está con su amiguita Gabrielle.

-A mí no me parece.- dudó Remus – Yo creo que no mentía que cuando dijo que Gabrielle era sólo su mejor amiga. No he visto a nadie, exceptuando a James y a ti, mentir de manera tan convincente. Para mí se trae algo con Evans.- sentenció y tras eso ellos también se dirigieron a clase.

Les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era una clase práctica para ver cuánto recordaban.

El profesor Harris los puso en parejas y les dijo que simularían estar en un duelo. Practicarían el hechizo de desarme. A Harry le cayó muy bien y cuando vio su metodología de dar clase supo por qué Remus le había contado una vez que había sido su profesor de defensa de séptimo año el que lo había inspirado en convertirse en profesor.

A Hermione le tocó hacer pareja con Lily. Era extraña la mirada que le dirigía la pelirroja, como si por alguna razón, no le cayera bien.

Ron se emparejó con Sirius. El profesor había dicho que era para variar un poco.

Harry, como si hubiera sido a propósito, tuvo que estar con James. Este lo miraba desafiante, como si estuviera a punto de demostrarle que lo que le había dicho en el Gran Salón no podría haber sido más cercano a la realidad. Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa, como si le advirtiera que no se confiara tanto.

-Bien chicos, quiero que a mi señal saquen su varita y lancen un hechizo para desarmar a su oponente. ¿De acuerdo? Uno, dos, tres.

Harry dio tiempo a James sólo a sacer su varita cuando él ya había lanzado el hechizo y conseguía que la varita de James fuera justo hacia su mano. La expresión de James era de una incredulidad increíble. Harry le sonreía:

-Te lo dije.- le susurró haciendo que James se pusiera furioso.

El profesor Harris, que había captado la maravillosa velocidad de Harry gritó:

-¡Muy bien hecho Sr. Lemaître! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Harry recorrió con la mirada el aula. Sirius tenía la varita de Ron. Lily había dejado en las mismas condiciones a Hermione que resoplaba enfurruñada por la derrota.

El profesor les hizo repetir el ejercicio hasta que terminó la clase y en las cinco ocasiones que le siguieron a la primera, Harry logró desarmar a James sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Ron había logrado ganarle a Sirius las dos últimas veces. Lily, después de la gran actuación de la primera vez, no pudo volver a desarmar a Hermione quien estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Cuando salieron del aula, a Hermione se la veía muy contenta al igual que a Ron.

-Creo que lo hiciste bastante bien Gabrielle.- la halagó Ron, llamándola por su nombre falso por si alguien los oía.

-Gracias. Tú también lo hiciste bien Piere. Sirius es un oponente muy rápido.

-James habría podido ganarle sin problema. Debo admitir que Potter también es bastante bueno, sólo que nadie puede contra éste.- dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a Harry que rió.

No muchos pasos atrás James hablaba con los otros tres merodeadores:

-¡Nadie puede ser tan rápido!- se quejó.

-Pues él lo es.- dijo Sirius –Y su amiguito tampoco lo hace mal.

-Parece que Gabrielle es bastante buena. ¿Vieron cómo desarmó a Lily? Nunca la había visto perder un duelo.- comentó Remus.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado con Lemaître.- le advirtió Sirius –No parece mala gente y te conviene más tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo. Si es cierto que se trae algo con Evans llevas todas las de perder.

James se quedó pesando un momento con el entrecejo fruncido antes de asentir lentamente mientras miraba a la hermosa pelirroja que estaba en un pasillo delante de él.

Lily y su amiga Jazmine miraban con muy poco disimulo a los nuevos estudiantes.

-Tienes razón Lily. Lemaître es bastante guapo.- reconoció la muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana.

-Y lo tienes que conocer. Es tan caballeroso y amable.- le contó Lily con ojos soñadores.

-Me gustan sus ojos. Verde esmeralda. Parecidos a los tuyos.– comentó Jazmine –Pero es como un retrato de James.

-Tu primo no tiene nada que ver con James Lemaître. Se parecerán físicamente, pero por lo poco que conocí de él, no hay nada más diferente que ellos dos.

Harry captó la mirada de Lily y cuando la miró, ésta se sonrojó. Entonces, Harry le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a hablar con sus acompañantes.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Jazmine.

-Lilian- le dijo su amiga –Parece que le interesas al chico nuevo.

Lily sonrió ampliamente antes de decirle a su amiga que se dirigieran a la otra clase.


	5. Problemas y soluciones

Bueno... aquí el capítulo cinco. Me tardé un poquito pero aquí está.

Aclaro nuevamente, por si alguien se lo perdió, el error del capítulo tres que en realidad era el cuatro. El verdadero capítulo tres es "James Leamître" y me había saltado el publicarlo.

Lean y dejen sus reviews que me encanta que dejen sus críticas y que me propongan ideas que, por supuesto, serán ampliamente consideradas.

¡Gracias nuevamente a los que ya se tomaron las molestias de leer y dejar sus reviews!

Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir pueden continuar...

Capítulo Cinco: Problemas y soluciones

Había pasado ya cuatro días desde su llegada y Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaban a sentir que el tiempo se les acababa y a entrar en pánico.

Si bien Harry había logrado mantener una muy amigable relación con su madre y Ron se había acercado lo suficientemente a Sirius como para caerle bien, lo que respectaba a la relación con los otros merodeadores no iba, como bien dicen, viento en popa.

En el tiempo que llevaban allí Harry y Hermioe se habían ganado la admiración de los profesores por sus habilidades mágicas y por ser siempre dos de las cinco manos que se levantaban siempre para contestar una pregunta.

Esos momentos eran como una guerra para Lily y para James. Parecía que los dos siempre estaban dispuestos a demostrarle al otro que sabían más. Sirius intervenía como objeto neutral y los profesores como McGonagall lo elegían recurrentemente para evitar peleas futuras.

Hermione había intentado acercarse a Lily, pero viendo que el simple intento era un estrepitoso fracaso, decidió centrar sus energías en llevarse bien con su mejor amiga, Jazmine.

Jazmine Donovan era pariente lejana de James, pero ambos se consideraban primos. Hermione pensaba que conseguir amistar con ella era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: conocer a James y conocer a Lily.

Hermione había logrado sonsacarle a Jazmine varios datos interesantes sobre la relación entre Lily y James, pero nada sobre alguna idea de este para atraerla.

Era la tarde del viernes y Hermione y Jazmine habían salido a pasear por los terrenos aprovechando el maravilloso sol que estaba en el cielo.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo muy bien por qué es que Lily me detesta tanto.- comentó Hermione.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó Jazmine cayendo en la trampa de Hermione –Lily piensa que te traes algo con James.

-¿Con Potter?- dijo Hermione incrédulamente.

-No... Con Lemaître.

Hermione sintió caer sobre sí como un balde de agua fría las últimas palabras de su interlocutora, pero repuso el gesto de su cara rápidamente, dispuesta a averiguar más.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Eso también es obvio.- contestó Jazmine –Porque le gusta. Tendrías que escucharla hablar de él. Que es tan galante, que es tan amable, que es tan caballero, que es tan guapo, que sus ojos, que su voz... Es bastante cansino a veces.

Hermione sentía su mundo dar vueltas alrededor de sí y dirigió su vista hacia el árbol que estaba frente ella en el que Harry y Lily reían bajo su sombra.

-No entiendo cómo es posible que una chica tan hermosa como tú nunca haya tenido novio.- le comentaba Harry.

Lily sonrió y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué no podía evitar hacer eso? Debía verse terriblemente estúpida.

-Creo que hay dos respuestas para eso. Una es que a muchos hombres de aquí no les interesan mucho en chicas como yo, demasiado inteligentes como para caer en sus inútiles coqueteos. Y dos es James Potter.

-¿James? ¿Qué tiene que ver James en esto?

-Potter se ha pasado los últimos tres años escolares pidiéndome una cita y los pocos chicos a los que les he interesado son demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarse a alguien como él.

-¿Y por qué nunca saliste con James?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Porque es un idiota arrogante al que le gusta pavonearse por lo pasillos, burlarse de la gente y creer que es demasiado porque juega bien al quidditch.- explicó Lily con fastidio como si el simple hecho de acordarse de él la hiciera enojar –Además, hay otro chico que me gusta.

Harry maldijo por dentro.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-No, no se puede, pero algún día te lo diré, te lo prometo.- le respondió juguetonamente mientras se paraba para irse a Aritmancia.

Harry se levantó velozmente y la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera. Lily se sonrojó aún más. Harry levantó la mano y le mostró la palma, luego la giró enseñándole el dorso y después, ante el rostro confundido de Lily, realizó un floreo con la mano y apareció sostenida por sus dedos índice y anular una hermosa rosa roja que él le extendió. Lily no pudo articular palabra, sencillamente se limitó a sonreir.

-Como dicen los muggles: una flor para otra flor.

Lily rió nerviosamente y luego se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Gracias.- le dijo antes de verse obligada a marcharse.

En los pensamientos de Lily cruzaba la idea de que le había ganado una batalla a la tal Renoir.

Harry se hallaba frente al retrato que daba la entrada a la sala común cuando alguien lo jaló, alejándolo de su destino. Cuando volteó para ver quién había sido se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de Hermione y el de un confundido Ron.

-A la Sala Multipropósito ¡ya!- fue lo único que le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia ahí.

Una vez que se hallaron dentro del gran salón similar a la sala común que aquella habitación del séptimo piso había hecho aparecer Hermione comenzó a gritar:

-¡SABÍA QUE TODO ESTO TERMINARÍA MAL! ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ, PERO NO... EL GRAN HARRY POTTER SIEMPRE TIENE LAS SITUACIONES BAJO CONTROL!

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry, sin entender.

-¡AL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE TU MADRE SE ENAMORÓ DE TI HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡A ESO ME REFIERO!

-¿Qué?

-Eso es imposible- saltó Ron.

-¡PUES NO LO ES! ¡SU AMIGA JAZMINE ACABA DE DECÍRMELO! ¿ENTIENDEN ACASO LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA? ¡SIGNIFICA QUE LOGRAMOS LO QUE VOLDEMORT VINO A HACER: SEPARAR A TUS PADRES! ¡GRACIAS HARRY!

Harry estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Su madre enamorada de él? ¡Eso no podía pasar, sencillamente era imposible!

En frente de él Hermione respiraba profundo intentando calmarse. Sabía que Harry no lo había hecho intencionalmente pero le daba tanta rabia.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es tratar de solucionar la situación. No tenemos más tiempo que perder.- les dijo Ron mirando a uno y a otro.

-Pues a mí se me ocurre una idea: que Harry se aleje de ella.- opinó Hermione en tono enfadado.

-No puedo.- dijo Harry –Si lo hago será sospechoso y daríamos espacio para preguntas. No es buena idea. Además, no conseguiríamos nada.

-Harry tiene razón. Lo que tenemos que hacer es demostrarle a Lily que se puede enamorar de James.- explicó Ron.

-Perfecto genio, ahora dinos cómo lo haremos.- se burló Hermione.

-No lo sé Hermione.- dijo Ron ofendido –Pero si sé qué es lo que debemos hacer. No sé cómo peri sí se qué.- agregó mirando a Harry.

-Explícate.- exigió Harry inquisidoramente.

-Bueno, ya que tú tienes tan buena relación con Lily, vas a tener que ser tú el que haga el trabajo más importante. Si eres tú el que le gustas lo que tenemos que preguntarnos es por qué.

-Una vez que sepamos lo que le gusta de mí le demostraremos que James también lo tiene.-completó Harry, entendiendo –Y si no lo tiene, haremos que lo tenga.

-Yo puedo averiguar con Jazmine.- propuso Hermione demostrando que ya se había calmado un poco y que la idea no le desagradaba.

-Yo intentaré saber más de James.- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa -Sirius es una mina de información.

-Y yo haré lo que pueda con Lily.- concluyó Harry, suspirando –Esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Tras decir eso Harry se sentó en el suelo con la vista perdida, aún gravemente impresionado por la situación. Hermione lo observaba ya sin ningún enfado en su rostro, más bien, con culpa y tristeza.

-Bien- empezó a decir Ron viendo que Harry y Hermione tenían que hablar –Empezaré con mi trabajo.

Una vez solos, Hermione caminó hacia Harry hasta ponerse a su lado y se sentó junto a él. Harry volteo su rostro para mirarla.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione –No debí gritarte así.

-No Hermione- la tranquilizó Harry con ese tono dulce que siempre reservaba para ella –Tenías razón. No siempre puede controlar las cosas, hay situaciones que se pueden ir de control.- y le sonrió.

-Por favor no hagas eso.- suplicó Hermione.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó él.

-Sonreírme y mirarme así, como si no pudieras enojarte conmigo sin importar lo que haga. Me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo.- le explicó.

Harry le sonrió más ampliamente y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso que hizo que Hermione cerrara los ojos por tanta dulzura.

-Es que no puedo enojarme contigo. No tengo motivos para hacerlo, al menos no ahora.- le aclaró –Tenías razón debí escucharte.

-No fue tu culpa Harry. Es que ninguna chica en su sano juicio podría evitar enamorarse de ti, aunque no hagas nada para que eso les pase, así de sencillo. Es simplemente que seas tú lo que resulta tan atractivo.

-¡Pero soy su hijo!- exclamó Harry.

-No, no lo eres.- explicó Hermione –Ella es tu madre, pero tú aún no eres su hijo. No eres Harry Potter, eres James Lemaître, un chico como cualquier otro del que puede enamorarse.

A Harry le resultaba complicado entender esa situación que para él era tan ajena a la realidad, pero sabía que en el fondo Hermione tenía razón. Si se ponía del lado de Lily y un chico viniera y la tratara como él lo había hecho, pensaría que la estaba seduciendo.

Hermione lo miraba pensar y le daba tanta tristeza verlo así, más aún sabiendo que en parte era su culpa. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry le sonrió. Luego, le tomó la mano y lo obligó a levantarse.

-Vamos- le dijo –Que esto aún tiene solución.

Y tras esas palabras, ambos salieron de la Sala Multipropósito sonriendo y dispuestos a conseguir lo que habían ido a hacer.


	6. La charla del séptimo piso

Capítulo Seis: La charla del séptimo piso

Mientras Harry y Hermione salían de la Sala Multipropósito y la puerta que antes había se convirtió en una pared de sólidos ladrillos, los muchachos advirtieron voces que murmuraban y parecían dirigirse hacia ellos. Dos sombras masculinas se vieron en el reflejo del pasillo, sugiriéndoles que los dueños de las voces doblarían hacia su pasillo en cualquier instante.

Harry tomó del brazo a Hermione y la jaló fuertemente atrás de una armadura y esperaron a que las voces pasaran frente a ellos.

-¿Estás seguro que viste a Lemaître con Gabrielle dirigirse hacia acá?- preguntó la inconfundible voz de Sirius.

-Completamente- contestó James –Si logro demostrarle a Evans que Lemaître y Gabrielle tienen algo, quizá ella se olvide de él.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que se vaya a fijar en ti.- le recordó la voz de Remus que intervenía por primera vez.

-Vale la pena que lo intente- opinó Peter, a quien Harry escuchaba hablar muy poco en su presencia –Al fin y al cabo, Lily lo detesta tanto que ya no tiene nada que perder. No creo que se pueda odiar más a una persona.

Un sonido reveló que James le había pegado en la cabeza a Peter y Harry tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar reírse. La severa mirada de Hermione fue de gran ayuda.

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Colagusano tiene razón- admitió Remus –La manera de conquistar a Lily no es deshaciéndote de sus pretendientes, y eso ya lo deberías tener bastante claro- agregó con un tono que bien significaba reproche.

Sirius rió sin poder contenerse:

-Es cierto, después de que convertiste a Richard Campbell en cucaracha Lily te retiró la palabra por semanas ¿lo recuerdan?

Harry sonrió ante la simple idea de que su padre convirtiera a alguien en cucaracha. Si bien era gracioso, también le parecía exagerado y un poco abusivo, pero comprendía por qué lo había hecho. No era una más de sus bromas crueles y sus castigos injustificados, era una simple demostración de amor, un poco excéntrica y psicótica, pero una demostración de amor al fin.

-Ese no es el punto- lo regañó James –Lo que pasa es que Lemaître no es un Richard Campbell. No puedo simplemente convertirlo en cucaracha- Sirius contuvo una risa –Él es más importante para Evans de lo que lo fueron los demás, nunca la había visto así. Y sé que si le hago algo, por mínimo que fuera, Evans no dejaría de hablarme por semanas, sino por el resto de su vida.

Harry sintió culpa al oír el triste tono en el que hablaba su padre. ¿Cómo había sido posible que las cosas se le hubieran salido tanto de control?

-Además- continuó James –Debo admitir que él es mejor mago que yo y si intentara hacerle algo terminaría en la enfermería antes de que pudiera decir _Expelliarmus_.

Lo que siguió a eso fue el silencio total. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que alguno se animara a hablar.

-Mira James- le dijo Sirius –Probablemente a Evans le guste Lemaître, pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Qué tal si a él no le gusta ella?

-¡Por favor Sirius! ¡Es más que evidente que tiene un interés!, ¿sino por qué le regaló una rosa esta mañana?- preguntó James.

Harry recibió un codazo de Hermione y al mirar su rostro la vio claramente enojada. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si con eso reconociera su estupidez. Hermione volteó, molesta.

-Mira Cornamenta, lo único que sé es que ese chico es igualito a ti en apariencia y según lo que logré sonsacarle a Piere, también lo es en otros aspectos.- le dijo Sirius.

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada. Con que Sirius sólo era amigo de Ron porque quería averiguar cosas sobre Harry ¡Cómo no lo había adivinado antes! Harry se limitó a sonreír. En el fondo, le había parecido rara la actitud pasiva de los merodeadores.

-Si tan sólo te acercaras a él, podrías entender qué es lo que tanto le llamó la atención a Evans- le sugirió Remus.

-Lo sé... pero es difícil amistar con una persona que no te cae bien- dijo James.

Harry sintió como una punzada de dolor le pasaba por el corazón. Si bien él sabía que su padre lo detestaba por robarle el amor de la que muy pocos años después sería su madre, escucharlo decirlo con tanto rencor era más dolor de lo que él estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-Ya veremos que hacemos, por lo pronto salgamos de aquí que por estos lados no hay nadie.- opinó Remus mirando alrededor.

-Habría sido más fácil encontrarlos si hubiésemos tenido el mapa del merodeador- se lamentó Sirius.

-Lo tendríamos si James y tú no lo hubieran perdido cuando estábamos en quinto.- le recordó Remus como reprochándoselo.

Harry y Hermione ya podían observar las caras de los chicos mientras se alejaban y notaron el nerviosismo de las expresiones de Sirius:

-Perdido... si, claro...- dijo –Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- fue lo último que se escuchó mientras las cuatro siluetas de los chicos desaparecían entre los pasillos.

Harry y Hermione salieron de su escondite.

-Bueno, esto puede ayudarnos. Ya sabemos qué hacer para que tu padre se acerque a tu madre- se animó a decir Hermione con convicción cuando supuso que ya nadie los oía.

Harry la observó confuso, pidiendo en silencio una explicación. Eso era lo bueno de hablar con Hermione: que, prácticamente no necesitaba hablar, una mirada era suficiente para que ambos se entendieran.

-Tú tienes que hacerle creer a James que tú y yo tenemos algo, eso hará que ya no desconfíe de ti, pero tienes que asegurarte de que Lily no se entere de nada. Ahora, con respecto a ella, haremos lo que ya acordamos: demostrarle que James tiene las mismas cualidades que le gustan de ti.

Hermione acababa de decir todo eso tan rápido y tan naturalmente que a Harry le sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Ella le estaba proponiendo que fingieran tener una relación o era lo que a él le había parecido? Porque, si así era, podía ser buena idea.

Ella, presintiendo la maraña de preguntas que se debían estar formando en la cabeza de su amigo, insistió:

-Piénsalo por un minuto Harry. No puede ser tan complicado. Sólo tendrías que tratarme de la misma manera que la tratas a Lily y eso sería suficiente. A James le bastará.

Harry meditó.

-Pero Hermione, ¿eso en qué ayudaría?- le preguntó

-Pues, James creería que tiene el camino libre con tu madre e intentará conquistarla. Sirius mismo lo dijo: no basta que ella esté enamorada de ti si tú no lo estás de ella. James trataría de lograr que ella se olvidara de ti.- le explicó.

-No lo sé Hermione, podría funcionar, lo admito, pero no sé si podremos evitar que Lily no se entere. Es un colegio, se corren más rápido los rumores aquí que el oxígeno para respirar.

Hermione rió. Harry le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla como hacía unos minutos antes lo había hecho en la Sala Multipropósito. Luego, se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

-Lo pensaré.

Tras eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tomó de la mano y la guió por el corredor hacia la sala común.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Hermione en ese momento, pero ninguno era claro y no lograba comprenderlos, lo único que sabía era que tomada de la mano de Harry, éste podría guiarla hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo sin que ella estuviera dispuesta a oponer la menor resistencia.

Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, y las cosas, aparentemente, se estaban poniendo en su lugar, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que, a un corredor de distancia, una hermosa pelirroja los observaba con los ojos llenos de furia y celos.


	7. El mapa del merodeador

Capítulo Siete: El mapa del merodeador

Lilian no era el tipo de chicas a las que les gustaba un día un chico y al siguiente uno diferente, ni era caprichosa u obsesiva. Muy pocas veces se la había visto interesada en un chico y ninguna saliendo con alguien. Se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano y sobrarían aquellos que alguna vez se habían interesado en ella y la lista era encabezada nada más y nada menos que por James Potter.

Cuando había chocado con ese muchacho ese día, James Lemaître, le había llamado poderosamente la atención su gran parecido con él, pero esos ojos... sus ojos decían algo diferente. No tenían ese aire de arrogancia que tanto caracterizaban a los de James, más bien eran tiernos y dulces y parecían guardar en el fondo de ellos una gran tristeza. Quizá era eso más que ninguna otra cosa lo que le gustaba de Lemaître, aquellas cosas que le recordaban continuamente que no era James. Su dulzura, su ternura, su caballerosidad, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, su habilidad para hacerla sonreír...

Pero como siempre, el príncipe azul ya tenía una princesa... ¡Qué rabia le daba esa Gabrielle! ¿Qué podía tener que no tuviera ella? ¿Qué le había visto?

Todas esas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Lily esa noche, mientras hacía vanos esfuerzos por dormirse.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras y se acercó a la ventana que daba a los terrenos. Miró el cielo. Las estrellas estaban relucientes esa noche y la luna llena completaba aquel paisaje maravilloso.

Entonces, Lily cerró los ojos, apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana y soñó... Soñó que aquél hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde la primera luz de la mañana hasta la puesta del próximo sol la llevara a pasear algún día por un paisaje así y le dijera al oído que quería estar con ella hasta que no hubieran más estrellas en el cielo...

Giró la cabeza y vio hacia la cama de Gabrielle. Los doseles corridos no dejaban ver su rostro, pero Lily adivinaba que sus sueños no debían de ser muy diferentes. Lo que ella no adivinaba era que Gabrielle no estaba ocupando su cama en esos momentos.

-Harry, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro que James y los demás no nos van a descubrir?- preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

-Que hoy es luna llena y que no volverán hasta el amanecer.- respondió hurgando en su baúl.

-Y recuérdame por qué no debe preocuparme la presencia de Frank- le pidió Hermione mirando la cama con los doseles cerrados en la que debía dormir el padre de Neville.

-Porque no está- contestó Harry sencillamente dibujando una sonrisa y sacando la capa de invisibilidad del baúl.

-Se fue a dar un paseito con una tal Alice de Hufflepuff.- agregó Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione dirigió su atención a la capa que Harry tenía en las manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó -¿James no se la había llevado?

-No...- contestó Ron –Harry y yo se la quitamos esta mañana y como no pudo encontrarla tuvo que irse sin ella. No podía tardar mucho porque sino nos daríamos cuenta.

-¿Y qué haremos con ella?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Salir.- fue la seca respuesta de Harry. Lugo, mirándola y esbozando una ligera sonrisa le dijo -¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde?

-Al despacho de Filch.- le informó Ron, emocionado ante la simple idea.

Hermione se escandalizó ¡Ni siquiera en sus más arriesgados paseos nocturnos por el colegio habían ido al despacho de Filch! ¡Era muy arriesgado!

Harry, como si adivinara las quejas que estaba a punto de escuchar, se acercó a su amiga y mirándola a los ojos le susurró:

-Él tiene algo desde hace unos años que nos puede meter en problemas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, incrédula. ¿Qué podía tener Filch en su despacho que...?

-El mapa del merodeador.- dijo, comprendiendo.

Harry asintió:

-Sé de buena fuente que un par de chicos que tú y yo conocemos intentarán recuperarlo. Debemos asegurarnos de que nadie en esta época lo lea.

-Los gemelos lo encontraron. Nadie antes que ellos lo había visto.- objetó Hermione.

-Pero ahora- aclaró Harry –Tenemos una persona aquí a la que no le gusta nuestra presencia y si nos descubren sería una catástrofe. Quizá Voldemort quiera valerse de él y nos conviene tenerlo en nuestro poder.

-Harry... si el mapa no es encontrado por mis hermanos jamás lo tendrás tú y es muy necesario para cuando encontramos a Sirius. Habría muchos hechos que se verían alterados.- hizo notar Ron.

-Lo dejaremos de nuevo en su lugar antes de irnos. No se preocupen.- los tranquilizó Harry –Ahora, ¿me acompañan?

Hermione no supo por qué, pero la simple idea le dio mala espina...

Y mientras en la habitación de los hombres de séptimo se entrañaba el plan para recuperar el dichoso mapa, en la habitación de las chicas Lily dejaba la ventana para volver a acostarse e intentar dormir.

Fue ese el momento en el que una inoportuna brisa entró por la ventana y corrió ligeramente los doseles de las camas. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Lily notara que había algo inusual en la cama de Gabrielle.

Cuando se asomó y corrió los doseles de un tirón comprobó sus sospechas. La cama de Gabrielle estaba intacta y pulcramente hecha. Lily lanzó un bufido de rabia. Jazmine, que estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos ante el ruido y al ver a su amiga parada preguntó con voz somnolienta:

-Lily, ¿qué pasa?

Lily la miró con una expresión de furia y, a la vez, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal:

-Parece que Renoir no tenía sueño hoy.


	8. El robo al despacho de Filch

Capítulo ocho: El robo al despacho de Filch

Jazmine tardó unos segundos hasta que su razón logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan rápido como su aún medio dormido cuerpo le permitío, se levantó y dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, pero al instante sintió que alguien la retenía. Giró para averiguar que sucedía y descubrió el rostro de Lily que la observaba con un dejo de triunfo en sus ojos verdes y su sonriente expresión.

-No irás a ninguna parte- le dijo –De Renoir me encargaré yo. Creo que ya encontraré la forma de sacarle provecho a este pequeño secreto.

Y sin dar más explicaciones que esa a su amiga que reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones su total incomprensión, dio media vuelta y se volvió a acostar con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

No muy lejos, Harry, Ron y Hermione recorrían los pasillo del castillo bajo la capa invisible. Quizá era una simple impresión, pero los corredores parecían más iluminados que los del castillo de su presente. Incluso, si eso era posible, parecían más vivos que ellos.

-Harry... quizá deberíamos regresar- propuso Hermione mirando a su alrededor, asustada.

-No. Estamos muy cerca- le aseguró él.

Doblaron por un pasillo hacia la derecha y la encontraron. La lúgubre oficina de Filch era la única luz que se veía en la oscuridad de la noche. Se acercaron a ella sigilosamente. Filch no parecía estar allí.

-Iré yo, ustedes quédense aquí- les susurró Harry.

-Si lo ibas a hacer solo, ¿para qué nos trajiste?- preguntó Hermione simulando reproche, ocultando la preocupación.

-Ustedes vigilarán que Filch no venga por ninguno de los dos pasillos.- les explicó mirando a Hermione con una media sonrisa –Si algo pasa, se van- y sin más se fue.

Ella lanzó un bufido. Vigilar. Debió haberlo supuesto, el héroe tenía que hacer el trabajo peligroso y la dejaría vigilando muerta de angustia y preocupación. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado la última vez que la había dejado vigilando hacía un año... aún sentía culpa por eso.

Al salir de la protección de la capa, Harry se dirigió sin vacilación al despacho de Filch. Era muy pequeño, lleno de grandes ficheros... de demasiados ficheros. "¡Maldición!" pensó Harry. ¿Cuál era el que él buscaba? Recorrió con la mirada los archivadores en búsqueda de aquél rótulo del que le habían hablado Fred y George en su tercer año sin encontrarlo. Maldijo nuevamente. Entonces recordó. Fred había dicho que en ese cajón lo único que había era el mapa del merodeador. Quizá Filch todavía no lo había rotulado. "¿Qué hago?" se preguntó Harry, desesperado.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó en voz baja Ron mirando hacia el pasillo derecho.

Hermione simplemente se quedó callada. Los nervios no la dejaban articular palabra y el miedo estaba pasando a convertirse en pánico. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mirada al despacho y lo vio, ahí, desesperado y sin saber que hacer. Sin dudarlo más salió de la capa sin que Ron pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y corrió hacia la oficina de Filch.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry de mal modo.

-Ayudarte malagradecido- le contestó Hermione, ofendida.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco aunque seguía algo enfadado por la misma desesperación. Que Hermione estuviera allí era más un problema que una ayuda. Estaría tan preocupado por ella que no lo dejaría pensar. La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus maldiciones.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Nada está como estará cuando Fred y George encuentren el mapa. No sé dónde buscar.- explicó recorriendo rápidamente con la vista los cajones.

-De acuerdo, utilicemos la lógica- Hermione caminó hasta la silla que estaba en frente del único mueble, un escritorio, y se sentó en ella -Dijiste que lo habían encontrado cuando estaban en tercero, mientras estaban sentados esperando que Filch les impusiera su castigo- Hermione miró alrededor del escritorio y observó con cuidado los archivadores de la derecha y la izquierda. Harry la miraba confuso intentando vanamente seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos –Si estaban sentados, su visión se centró en uno de estos ficheros y si estaban en tercero, la vista más próxima es la de estos tres cajones– le dijo, señalándolos –Busquemos ahí.

Harry se sorprendió ante manera la en la que había resuelto la situación, pero no tardó mucho en obligarse a salir de su estupefacción. El tiempo no estaba a su favor.

Mientras Harry se abalanzaba sobre el fichero derecho, Hermione lo hacía con el izquierdo. Abrieron el primero, el segundo, el tercero. Harry tironeó ese último con fuerza, pero no se abría. Miró a Hermione. Ella parecía pensar lo mismo que él: habían encontrado su cajón.

En esos precisos momentos, se escucharon pasos en la lejanía y la voz de Ron sonó en la puerta:

-Vámonos, Filch está a punto de doblar por la esquina.

-No podemos. Aún no tenemos el mapa.- le dijo rápidamente Hermione.

"Demonios" maldijo Harry.

-Ron tú vete. Hermione, ve con él- ordenó.

-No- se negó ella.

-Esto no será difícil. No olvides que Filch es un _squib_. No pudo haber sellado el cajón con magia- le recordó.

Hermione lo miró, indecisa.

-Si vas a venir, ven ya. Filch no está a mucha distancia- la apuró Ron.

Hubo un silencio que no duró más que dos segundos. Los ojos de Hermione cambiaron sus luces y Harry supo lo que diría aún antes que lo dijera:

-Vete Ron. Espéranos en la Sala Común.

Rápidamente se acercó al cajón, se sacó una orquilla de su cabello y se la alcanzó a Harry.

-No tenemos varita así que usa esto. Sé que sabes hacerlo.

Él tomó la orquilla apresuradamente y comenzó a intentar abrir el cajón con ella. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Harry sentía la presión del tiempo. "Casi lo tengo..." pensó desesperadamente.

-Ven vida mía. Tenemos que hacer el formulario de ese chico- se escuchó decir a la voz de Filch, no muy lejos.

Hermione miraba la puerta, asustada y deseando que Harry terminase.

-¡Lo tengo!- susurró Harry victorioso a los pocos segundos mientras se abría el cajón.

Sacó velozmente el mapa del merodeador, lo cerró y tomó a Hermione de los hombros empujándola tras un fichero al instante en el que Filch entraba.

-Vamos mi preciosa. Vigila los pasillos en mi lugar, mientras hago esto.

La voz de Ficlh se oía, pero ni Harry ni Hermione, quines se hallaban apretujados en su escondite rogando no ser descubiertos, podían verlo. Su única visión era el espacio que había entre el fichero y la pared por el que ellos se habían escabullido y por la que Harry miraba en ese momento, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo ruido.

Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio al saber que la Señora Norris no estaba allí; seguramente la gata no habría tardado más de un segundo en saber que había alguien ahí que no debía. Hermione, en cambio, no podía pensar en nada. Ni siquiera existía ya el miedo, sólo la sencilla cercanía de Harry. Sus rostros estaban a unos milímetros de distancia, tan cerca, que Hermione podía sentir su aroma. Harry estaba demasiado atento a los sonidos que emitían las hojas y el abrir y cerrar de cajones como para notar que Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Filch ya no se encontraba en el despacho, giró su rostro y miró a Hermione a los ojos; sólo en ese momento notó lo cerca que estaban. Se quedó unos segundos paralizado por el asombro y, a la vez, perdido en las diferentes líneas de tonos marrones de sus ojos. Ella respiraba agitadamente, como si el aire le faltara. Fue cuando Harry estaba a punto de informar que ya podían salir cuando escuchó que alguien entraba nuevamente al despacho.

La inconfundible risa de Peeves rompió el silencio. El poltergaist había entrado a la oficina produciendo sus desastres. Harry y Hermione lo oyeron tirar ficheros y revolear cajones. En un momento, los ruidos indicaron que Peeves se dirigía hacia su escondite. Los muchachos entraron en pánico; Peeves seguro los delataría... pero no los descubrió, lo único que hizo fue empujar el archivador.

El poco espacio hizo que Harry y Hermione se acercaran tanto como para que los pocos milímetros que los separaban desaparecieran. Por un fugaz instante sus narices se tocaron y sus labios se rozaron.

Cuando la presión desapareció, Hermione perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse. Los rápidos reflejos de Harry permitieron que la sostuviera a tiempo para impedirlo. Sus brazos la rodearon en el instante justo.

El archivador cayó por el movimiento, pero a ellos no les importó. Ya no había nadie allí.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, preocupado.

Hermione simplemente asintió; no se creía capaz de articular palabra. Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y la observó fijamente. Hermione comenzó a respirar cada vez más lento. Él acarició con su mano derecha su mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos por el acto. Entonces, él le sonrió.

-Que bueno que estés bien- dijo y la soltó.

Hermione reaccionó entonces y se obligó a volver a la realidad. Él sacó el mapa y lo extendió.

-Debemos irnos. Usando el mapa no va a ser difícil.

Hermione asintió. Sabía que debía verse muy estúpida asintiendo todo el tiempo, pero no lograba hacer nada más.

Harry volvió a sonreírle y la tomó de la mano para guiarla por los pasillos hacia la sala común, creyendo que había quedado impactada por el susto de ser descubiertos. Y en parte era cierto, pero en su mayoría estaba errado. Hermione sí estaba impactada, aunque no era precisamente por el miedo, pero Harry no podía entenderlo entonces, su cabeza pensaba otras cosas que creía más importantes en esos momentos, como el hecho de que estaba por ser el alba y eso sólo significaba una cosa: que los merodeadores estaban a punto de regresar. Si no lograban llegar a la sala común a tiempo para volver a guardar la capa de James y esconder el mapa se verían obligados a dar demasiadas explicaciones que no se podían permitir.

Pero no importaba cuánto se apresuraran, las explicaciones tendrían que darlas de todas formas porque cierta pelirroja esperaba despierta en la habitación de las chicas el regreso de una de sus compañeras a quien había sorprendido fuera de su cama a altas horas de la noche.


	9. El trato

Capítulo nueve: El trato

El camino a la sala común transcurrió sin problemas, tal y como Harry lo había dicho. Por el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Harry, porque sabía que si hablaban los descubrirían y Hermione porque aún no podía armar una oración coherente.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda Harry susurró la contraseña y dio paso a Hermione para que ella entrara primero. Cuando el retrato volvió a cerrarse Ron, quien estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, se quitó la capa para hacerse invisible y los miró con una expresión entre aliviada y sorprendida.

-Debo admitir que pensé que los atraparían- confesó parándose rápidamente.

Harry le sonrió despreocupadamente:

-Hemos aprendido a ser ágiles y sigilosos. Además... nadie atrapa a Harry Potter- agregó fingiendo un tono arrogante.

Ron se rió ante el comentario y dirigió su vista a Hermione que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La sonrisa le desapareció de inmediato y, preocupado, miró a Harry como pidiendo una explicación. Este le hizo entender con gestos que le explicaría luego.

-¿Lo consiguieron?- preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema.

-Por supuesto- contestó Harry enseñándoselo -¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Mientras bromeaba notó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Mirando tras de Ron, a la ventana que estaba detrás de él, cayó en la cuenta de que la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por los relucientes vidrios. Entró en pánico:

-¿Cuándo comenzó a amanecer?- quiso saber, desesperado.

Ron, sin entender, miró la ventana antes de contestar:

-Hace como diez minutos. ¿Por qué?

-Demonios- maldijo Harry -¡Trae la capa! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!

Tanto Ron como Hermione, quien había reaccionado de repente, se le acercaron a toda velocidad. Harry le quitó a Ron la capa para hacerse invisible de las manos y los cubrió con ella.

Pasados dos minutos el retrato se abrió y entraron por él, nada más y nada menos que los merodeadores.

-Debo admitir James- dijo Sirius tras cerrarse el retrato –Que pensé que nos iban a descubrir.

-Somos más que astutos, eso no iba a suceder. Además, nadie atrapa a James Potter.

Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos bajo la capa a su compañero. James acababa de utilizar la misma frase, con el mismo tono y utilizando los mismos gestos que Harry hacía sólo unos minutos. Él, por su parte, estaba muy impresionado. Le había gustado creer que no se parecía tanto a su padre como solía decirle la gente, quizá por esas cosas que se había enterado en quinto, esas mismas que presenciaba ahora en carne y hueso, pero a la vez, daba la impresión de que los dichos no estaban tan errados. "Eso es bueno y malo según desde donde se lo mire", pensó Harry para sí.

-Aún no puedo entender James cómo perdiste la capa para hacerse invisible- comentó Remus que parecía bastante cansado.

-Recuerdo claramente haberla puesto en mi baúl.

-Sí- aseveró Peter con su voz chillona -¡Yo te vi hacerlo!

-¡Cállate Colagusano!- lo calló Sirius -Tú dirías cualquier cosa con tal de darle la razón a Cornamenta- Peter bajó la cabeza, avergonzado –Vamos que quiero dormir. Y a la buscaremos mañana.

Los tres chicos se miraron atemorizados. En cuanto James y los demás entraran al dormitorio, notarían su ausencia y se les armaría un problema más que grande. Harry maldijo por dentro obligando a su cerebro a maquinar soluciones a toda velocidad. Y entonces, como si hubiera caído del cielo, la brillante idea hizo su aparición.

Harry salió de debajo de la capa para hacerse invisible a pesar que las manos de Hermione habían jalado de su brazo tratando de impedírselo al darse cuenta de lo que haría, pero aún sin comprender por qué.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó.

Los merodeadores se detuvieron en seco. Sirius giró lentamente.

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntarte nosotros a ti…- le dijo, en un intento de librarse.

Harry sonrió levemente, notando su ventaja.

-Yo salí a buscarlos a ustedes. Desperté y no estaban además, Lupin, ¿tú no estabas visitando a tu madre enferma?- mientras comenzaba su interrogatorio simulando curiosidad y sospecha, Harry hizo unos ademanes donde dejaba bien en claro que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ron y Hermione, escondidos bajo la capa, fueran a las habitaciones mientras él hacía tiempo.

Remus abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, como si no supiera bien que decir aún conciente de que debía decir algo. Viéndolo en apuros, James habló para ayudarlo.

-Su madre ya está mejor. Nosotros supimos que vendría y quisimos recibirlo personalmente.

-¡Ah! Eso explica su ausencia…- murmuró Harry, dejándoles notar que no lo convencían en absoluto.

En ese momento, se oyó un portazo que parecía provenir del cuarto de los chicos. Maldiciendo mentalmente a Ron y sabiendo que se había cantado la retirada no esperó un segundo más para aprovechar e irse.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir.- y mientras subía por la escalera de caracol que los guiaba a sus cuartos no pudo contenerse de utilizar una frase que le había enseñado Hermione unos días atrás -_Au revoir maraudeurs_. (N/A: Para aquellos que no lo entiendan, significa "Adiós merodeadores" en francés.)

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido, suspiró de alivio y cansancio y se dirigió a su cama para acostarse suspirando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había alguien sentado en ella y no era un alguien muy agradable en ese preciso momento.

-Hola Gabrielle.- susurró Lily en la oscuridad. Al ver que Hermione no parecía dispuesta a decir una palabra continuó –Me preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo una chica como tú en un castillo como éste a éstas horas de la madrugada y ¿sabes qué me respondí?- Lily dejó un espacio en silencio pero siguió de inmediato como si en realidad no hubiera esperado respuesta –Que no me importa.

Hermione no pudo evitar alzar las cejas. Si Lily no quería hacer preguntas entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado despierta Dios sabe cuánto tiempo esperando a que regresara? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y sabes qué otra conclusión saqué esta noche?- nuevamente, Lily prosiguió sin esperar respuesta –Que si bien dónde estuviste y con quién no me interesa, eso no significa que mi silencio y mi falta de preguntas no tengan un pequeño precio.

Hermione reveló una media sonrisa. Conque por ahí venía el asunto.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó esta vez en voz alta.

-Lo que quiero es simple y no te costará casi nada.- aseguró Lily –Quiero que te alejes de James. Más específicamente, quiero que me dejes el camino libre con él.

Hermione no supo qué decir. ¿Era su impresión o la madre de Harry sentía que ella era una amenaza y la estaba extorsionando para lograr tener una relación con el que unos años más tarde sería su hijo? Era una situación algo confusa y Hermione la habría encontrado incluso cómica bajo otras circunstancias.

-Yo no tengo nada con James.- aseguró –Sólo es mi mejor amigo.

-Si es como tú dices entonces no te costará nada hacer lo que te pido.- retrucó Lily con astucia.

Viendo que no tenía otra opción Hermione asintió con la cabeza:

-Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz.

Lily sonrió maliciosamente (sonrisa que, de hecho, a Hermione le parecía haber visto alguna vez en Harry):

-Ah, y ni se te ocurra decirle sobre esto o hablaré.- tras esas palabras, fue hacia su cama y se acostó.

Hermione no tardó en imitarla, pero tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Parecía que a Lily realmente le gustaba James Lemaître. Maldijo a Harry por dentro ante ese pensamiento. Definitivamente, si Voldemort no hacía su aparición pronto, todo parecía indicar que al llegar se encontraría con que el trabajo que había ido a hacer alguien le había hecho el favor de realizarlo por él.

**Bueno, heme aquí retornando como el ave fénix. No tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, el hecho es que volví y espero que ningún otro estúpido bloqueo me impida actualizar con regularidad. Sus reviews serán bienvenidos… ¡Siempre los leo y me encanta saber lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que esperan que pase!... ¡Las ideas no vienen mal, ¿si?! ****Muchos besos, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza y desde ya gracias por leer.**


	10. Cambio de planes

**Heme aquí otra vez, actualizando. Bueno, tengo una idea para este fic pero no me termina de cuadrar, a ver si me ayudan… ¿Qué pensarían si meto el quidditch en esta historia? ¿La complicaría demasiado? Espero sus opiniones al respecto, ¿si?... Espero que lo disfruten y adelanto del próximo capítulo: se va a llamar "ajedrez mágico" y aparecerá la poción multijugos… Mmmm… Saquen conclusiones…**

Capítulo Diez: Cambio de planes

Harry despertó con el sonido de sus compañeros levantándose… más bien, con el sonido de Frank levantándose, ya que sus otros compañeros (incluyéndolo a él mismo) parecían estar demasiado cansados como para despertar. Ron y Sirius parecían un coro roncando sonoramente juntos. A Harry ese hecho le molestó un poco, es decir, quería hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior en el despacho de Filch mientras él estaba ausente para que le ayudara a averiguar el por qué de la extraña actitud de Hermione.

Una parte de él no entendía nada, pero otra le decía que realmente la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba justamente en frente de sus narices.

Miró la hora. 7:15. En un día de clases como ese, eso significaba que era hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a clases. No pudo evitar lanzar un bufido. Ese día les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y si bien era muy bueno en esa materia, eso no significaba que la idea de tener que hechizar a alguien no llevase un poder de concentración que en ese momento él no tenía. Incluso el Neville que había existido antes de que lo entrenara en el ED lo habría podido vencer con facilidad en su estado.

Harry volvió a mirar a Ron que no mostraba ninguna señal de estar por despertarse al igual que los merodeadores. Era su oportunidad. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de su mejor amigo y susurró "_Aguamenti"_. Inmediatamente le tapó la boca para que no se oyeran sus gritos de ahogo.

Una vez despierto, Ron le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendías?! ¡¿MATARME?!- se quejó.

Harry volvió a taparle la boca con rapidez y se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que debía hacer absoluto silencio. Corroboró nuevamente que los merodeadores siguieran dormidos. Remus cambió de posición pero no se despertó. Harry se sintió aliviado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Tan rápido como pudo resumió lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, pero al mismo tiempo, contó casi todos los detalles. Ron, quien ya se había secado con magia, parecía impactado. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando oyeron una voz femenina proveniente del baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama de Harry. Supieron de inmediato lo que lo provocaba y se apresuraron a buscarlo antes de que el ruido despertara a los merodeadores.

Harry buscó en la profundidad del baúl hasta hallarlo. El espejo que le había regalado Sirius. Dombledore se había encargado de "devolverle" la pareja e inmediatamente Harry se la dio a Hermione para estar siempre comunicado con ella.

-¿Tío? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el reflejo de Hermione.

Ron hizo un gesto, como si ella su hubiera vuelto loca, pero Harry había captado la indirecta al instante. Tomó su varita de la mesita de luz y la apuntó a su garganta pensando en un hechizo muy útil que había aprendido. Un destello dorado salió de ella y sólo luego y en un susurro Harry habló, pero no era su voz la que se escuchaba sino una mucho más grave y con un acento francés muy pronunciado, de esos en los que las "erres" suenan a "ges".

-¡Hola mi vida!- la saludó efusivamente. A Hermione se ruborizó ante la expresión, pero el reflejo no lo demostraba.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es la voz del padre de Fleur!- comentó Ron, emocionado. Harry le pegó un codazo antes de seguir para que se callara. Sirius roncó aún más fuerte.

-¿Estás con tus compañeras en tu nuevo colegio?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Están aquí, cerca de mí… ¿Cómo está la tía Ronalda? ¿Sigue comiendo o ya se le pasaron las ganas de tragarse todo como si fuera un barril sin fondo?

Ron lanzó un bufido y Harry tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por no reírse:

-Sigue igual, tú ya la conoces. Jamás cambiará.

Ron bufó más fuerte:

-¡Oh claro! ¡Péguenle todos a la tía Ronalda mientras no se puede defender!- se quejó.

-¿Sigue durmiendo en el séptimo piso?- cuestionó el reflejo de Hermione casualmente -¡Me encantaría poder ir a verla! Pero ahora tengo clases. Quizá después hable con ella.

Nuevamente, Ron no comprendió una palabra, pero Harry sí lo hizo y asintió de manera afirmativa, dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje.

-¡Adiós tío!

-¡_Au revoir_ mi amor!- saludó Harry antes de que la imagen desapareciera.

Giró para explicarle a Ron el mensaje subliminal, pero notó automáticamente que él ya no estaba prestando atención. Eso lo hizo enfadar, pero lo preocupó cuando notó que Ron miraba la mesa de luz de James examinadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber, ya con su voz.

Ron señaló la mesita de luz:

-Podría jurar que oí tu voz y la de Hermione salir de ese cajón. Como si las escuchara doble.

Se miraron a los ojos y, decididos, se bajaron de la cama y fueron a abrir el cajón. Dentro estaban los anteojos de James, su varita y… el mismo espejo mágico que ahora estaba en su mano. Lo reconocía por la snitch dibujada en una de las puntas.

-El espejo responde tanto en nuestro par como en el de ellos. No podemos utilizarlos, se darían cuenta.- pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Hay que decirle a…- comenzó Ron, pero se cortó al instante porque James había empezado a moverse y parecía a punto de despertarse.

Velozmente cerraron el cajón y se acostaron en sus camas con expresión inocente y fingiendo estar aún dormidos.

James se sentó, abrió el cajón y se colocó los anteojos. Miró a su derecha, la cama donde Harry simulaba dormir, a su izquierda Sirius roncaba, como siempre.

-_Aguamenti!_

Sirius tomó una bocanada de aire desesperadamente, como si se ahogara. James le tapó la boca. Harry sonrió por dentro.

-¡¿Pretendes matarme?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes otra forma mejor de despertarme que siempre intentas ahogarme?!

-Cállate y no seas exagerado, ¿quieres? Deseo aprovechar que no tenemos clases en la mañana para hablar contigo. Además, después de tantos años de conocernos, ya he intentado todo y, por excepción de esto, nada funciona a la hora de hacerte levantar.

Sirius lo miró con rencor:

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De Lemaître.- respondió con sencillez -¿No te parece raro que estuviera en la madrugada en la Sala Común sólo esperándonos? ¿Por qué?

Harry maldijo por dentro. ¿Es que no había algo más que pudiera salir mal? James ya empezaba a sospechar y eso no era bueno… Si Sirius se decidía a hacerle caso las cosas no podían más que empeorar.

-Sí, a mi también me pareció raro. Creo que no fue sincero con nosotros, pero si vamos al caso, nosotros tampoco lo fuimos con él.

-No es el punto.- se defendió James –Nosotros tenemos un amigo con un pequeño problema peludo, él no. No tiene excusa.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente:

-¿Quieres que averigüe?

James respondió la sonrisa:

-Sácale al tal Delacour toda la información que puedas. Quiero saber todo acerca de Lemaître. Quiero saber dónde nació, quiénes son sus padres, por qué vino aquí, cuánto espera quedarse, si ha tenido novia y cuántas… Quiero todo.

-¡Hey! Estás hablando con Sirius Black. Considéralo un hecho. Además, ¿no te he traído buenas noticias cada vez que he ido a hablar con él?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para pensar que le estabas sacando información a Sirius y permitir que en cambio fuera él el que te la sacara a ti?!- gritó Hermione a Ron, enfadada, una vez en la Sala Multipropósito a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hey! ¡Al menos yo intento algo! ¡Tú lo único que has logrado es conseguir que Lily te obligue a retirarle la palabra a Harry!- contraatacó Ron, indigando.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- los cortó Harry, quien hasta ese momento, había estado comiendo un sándwich plácidamente sentado y permitiendo que sus dos amigo pelearan libremente –Esto no está tan mal como parece. Por lo que Ron ha dicho no ha dicho nada relevante acerca de mí y eso es lo importante. Lo preocupante aquí es la situación con Lily. Las cosas se han salido completamente de control y debemos encarrilarlas hacia donde queremos antes de que Voldemort haga su aparición.

-Lily cree que conmigo fuera del camino te tiene como servido en bandeja, como si yo fuera el único obstáculo que la separa de ti.- comentó Hermione –Debemos hacerle creer que no es así. La pregunta es: ¿cómo?

-Simple- contestó Ron –No basta con que ella se haya enamorado de Harry, para una relación hacen falta dos y en este caso, eso no puede pasar. Lily está segura de que Hermione se trae algo contigo y piensa que alejándola la elimina de la ecuación. Hagámosle ver que no importa cuan lejos esté ella de ti, tú aún estarás enamorado de ella sin que pueda hacer nada por impedirlo. Terminará por rendirse, créeme.

Harry pensó. Lo que Ron decía no parecía estar muy equivocado y si todo salía bien, entonces necesitaría a alguien que la consolara y James podía ser ese alguien.

-Bien- opinó al fin –Hagámoslo. Parece la única salida ahora.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-Pero… pero…

-Está decidido Hermione- sentenció Harry –Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte lo más lejos posible de mi para que Lily no te meta en problemas.

Sin decir más, los tres amigos tomaron sus respectivos caminos a clase o llegarían tarde. "Simular estar enamorado de Hermione…" pensó Harry. Podía funcionar.


	11. Retos y ajedrez mágico

Capítulo Once: Retos y ajedrez mágico

Harry y Ron caminaban a varios pasos de distancia de Hermione en regreso a la Sala Común. No querían que, por una de esas catastróficas casualidades de la vida, Lily los viese juntos y pensase lo peor. De vez en cuando ellos la veían voltear para asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, descuidando su vista del camino. Harry se sonrió ante lo paranoica que podía llegar a ser Hermione. Fue en uno de esos descuidos, mientras doblaba un pasillo, que la vieron caer al suelo. Harry estaba a punto de correr a ayudarla cuando oyó una risa masculina y logró divisar la razón de la caída.

James le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse:

-Parece que tienes poco equilibrio Renoir.

Hermione se rió, aceptando su ayuda:

-Gabrielle, llámame Gabrielle.

James le dedicó una sonrisa seductora:

-Tendrás que tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No todos los de este colegio son caballeros. No los culparía si no supieran mantenerse a la raya ante una cara tan bonita.

-No lo dudamos- le aseguró Harry, acercándose.

Hermione lo miró con fastidio. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

-¿Sabes?- prosiguió Harry para su horror –Que no seas capaz de conquistar a las chicas de aquí no significa que vayas a conquistar a las que vienen conmigo...

James alzó una ceja. Hermione abrió la boca de sorpresa y entonces la vio, la señal, esa mirada de "sígueme el juego que esto no va en serio". Se rió antes de hablar.

-¿Contigo? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír. Dime algo James: ¿cuántos años llevas persiguiéndome sin éxito? ¿Acaso no te alcanzaron para darte cuenta de que no me interesas? Si lo hicieras, ya habría estado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo he hecho. De donde yo vengo eso es una indirecta bien directa.

Hermione vio como la expresión de Harry caía inmediatamente. Sabía que él era un gran mentiroso, el mejor que ella hubiese visto alguna vez, pero por un momento le pareció que se veía como... como si lo hubiera herido... pero eso era imposible. Pegó media vuelta y se fue aunque un poco confundida. Harry, sin embargo, se quedó allí, siguiéndola con la vista, viéndola alejarse con el que en un futuro no muy lejano sería su padre y la verdad era que, aunque todo hubiera sido teatro y él lo sabía, en el fondo, le había dolido.

Ron se acercó a él. Harry sabía que quería preguntarle que había sido todo eso, Ron no era muy bueno para captar las señales indirectas, pero no quería contestarle, no ahora...

-¿Aún conservas tu toque en el ajedrez mágico?- preguntó de repente.

Ron lo miró más confundido, preguntándole sin palabras a dónde demonios quería llegar con todo eso pero, conociendo a Harry como lo conocía, sabía que preguntar no era más que una pérdida de tiempo así que se limitó a contestar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y dando a entender en su voz que la respuesta era más un pedido de explicación:

-Harry, estás hablando conmigo... por supuesto que conservo mi toque, dudo que encuentres a alguien que pueda vencerme...

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa y Ron no sabía si era por su arrogancia o porque, como estaba comenzando a temer, se traía un plan entre manos.

-Entonces tendrás que demostrármelo.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar muy bien por donde iba. Había chocado con varios alumnos de primero (o enanos, como les decía Ron) y ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado. Pensar en la expresión de Harry, ese momento fugaz de decepción no podía quitárselo de los pensamientos y tan sumergida iba en ellos que tropezó con una piedra al salir al jardín y casi cae al suelo. Fue entonces cuando sintió un par de brazos amarrarse a su cuerpo, impidiéndole la caída. Cuando levantó la vista no pudo ocultar su sorpresa…

-Deberías tener más cuidado, en serio. Ya va la segunda vez este día. No quisiera que te lastimaras- le dijo James arrogantemente.

Hermione se enorgulleció de sí misma por ser capaz de contener las enormes ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y lograr sonreír e incluso hasta ruborizarse un poco. Se levantó y acomodó sus ropas con cuidado:

-Soy un poco torpe, es todo, pero no te preocupes por mí, hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada- "¿De dónde saqué ese tono tan estúpido?" se preguntó mientras imitaba a las incontables fans de Harry y su tonta tonadita.

-Ni te pasará mientras yo esté por aquí- le tomó la mano y se la besó, recordándole a Harry cuando estaba con Lily –No te dejaré caer.

Su corazón saltó un latido, no pudo evitarlo, su hijo y él eran tan parecidos que por un momento, por sólo un instante, se olvidó de con quién estaba hablando, pero le bastó con mirarlo a sus ojos avellana para recordárselo. Le quitó la mano de un tirón, dejando a James un poco desconcertado:

-No te confundas Potter. No me comprarás con eso.

Se fue, no quería seguir hablando con él, así que no vio, era imposible que viera, como en los labios de James se curvaba una maligna sonrisa inmediatamente después de que le hubiera dado la espalda. Una lástima, porque si la hubiera visto, habría reconocido de inmediato ese gesto como una expresión de victoria que tantas veces había visto antes, aunque en otra persona.

Harry y Ron seguían su camino hacia Sala Común y atravesaron el orificio del retrato. En el camino hacia allí, Ron había tratado más de una vez de sacarle respuestas a Harry o, al menos, de intentar comprender que era lo que pasaba por su retorcida cabeza, pero no había caso, sabía que tendría que esperar, aunque la paciencia no fuera una de sus mejores virtudes.

La Sala Común estaba desierta, como se podía esperar en un día como ese. Ron siguió a Harry por las escaleras de caracol que comunicaban al cuarto de los chicos. Se escuchaban risas, así que no estaba vacía. Cuando entraron todo se volvió silencio. Tres cabezas voltearon hacia ellos. Harry amplió su media sonrisa, fastidiando a Ron que no entendía nada:

-Hey Black, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Sirius alzó una ceja. Lupin y Peter, también presentes, lo miraron con curiosidad, como si intentaran adivinar que era lo que pasaba a través de sus expresiones faciales:

-¿Encontrarme? Eso significa que me buscabas. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, ¿te interesa?

Lupin lo miró suspicazmente _"¿Qué se trae este?"_. Peter no captaba palabra y, para ser sinceros, lucía igual de desconcertado que Ron. Sirius no cambió su expresión, pero Harry sabía, porque lo conocía, era su padrino, que estaba muriéndose de la intriga:

-Habla y luego te diré si me interesa- fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Sé que tú quieres información acerca de mí, no soy idiota, me di cuenta de lo que haces con Piere. También sé que tú te has dado cuenta que yo he intentado lo mismo contigo, sacarte información. Te propongo una forma de terminar con estos juegos sin sentido. Lo digo porque nunca podrás sacarle información de provecho a Piere, es más listo de lo que parece. ¿Hasta ahora te interesa?

Sirius se tomó unos momentos para pensar, sin dejar que sus expresiones hablaran por él, sin darse cuenta que a la vista de Harry, decían todo. Sabía que estaba en debate interno entre negar todo o admitir que estaba interesado:

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó finalmente.

Harry comenzó a jugar con sus uñas, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo antes de contestar sin mucho interés:

-Me han dicho que eres un muy buen jugador de ajedrez mágico y que aún no has podido encontrar a alguien que pueda vencerte en la materia. Bueno, yo tengo alguien que podría representarte un reto. Este pequeño amigo aquí a mi lado, es el mejor cuando se trata de ajedrez- comentó señalando a Ron que reemplazó su rostro confuso con uno de orgullo arrogante –Mi propuesta es la siguiente: ustedes dos se enfrentan en una partida de ajedrez mágico y quien gane deberá responder con total sinceridad todas las preguntas del otro además de dejar de husmear donde no le han llamado. ¿Qué te parece?

Sólo en ese momento, Sirius permitió a sus labios dibujar una media sonrisa arrogante. Remus abrió sus ojos como si no diera crédito a lo que oía y Peter… bueno, Peter aún parecía perdido.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Harry. Cuando él hizo lo mismo, Sirius se la retuvo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos –Pero este es un pacto de caballeros entre tú, James Lemaître, y yo, Sirius Black, y cada cosa que aquí se haya prometido debe ser cumplida.

Harry lo miró intensamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Sintió un calor en su mano y sonrió de lado. Sabía lo que pasaba. Aunque Sirius no supiera, había sido él mismo el que le había advertido eso, o le advertiría años después.

-No lo aceptaría de otra manera.- respondió Harry. Sirius también sonrió, satisfecho y le devolvió su mano.

-Peter, ¿tú que opinas?, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que venceré a Delacour?

Peter rió por lo bajo y sonrió maliciosamente:

-Yo le doy cinco minutos.

-Yo digo que eres generoso- disintió Lupin, también sonriendo –Le doy tres.

Ron arrugó los ojos, odiaba que lo menospreciaran cuando se trataba de ajedrez:

-Eso ya lo veremos Black- le advirtió.

Con eso, los tres merodeadores salieron del dormitorio, camino a la Sala Común. Cuando Ron estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo sintió que un brazo lo detenía y giró para ver que pasaba encontrándose con la seria expresión de Harry:

-Tienes que ganar.

-Si presionas no me ayudas- le comentó Ron mientras seguía su camino con una tonada cantarina que dejaba notar sin esfuerzo sus nervios.

Antes de salir Harry suspiró y se miró la mano con la que había estrechado a Sirius donde una marca amarilla en forma de cruz se veía brillante.

-Si no gana- se dijo a sí mismo –Nos veremos en graves problemas.

Y sin más, salió para reunirse con los demás y presenciar la partida de ajedrez mágico de la que dependía el éxito de todos sus planes.


	12. Las quince preguntas

Capítulo Doce: Las quince preguntas

Ni Remus ni Peter habían tenido razón. Hacía más de una hora que Sirius y Ron estaban sumergidos en el duelo de ajedrez y aún no había ninguna señal de quién podría ganar. Los peones de ambos ya habían desaparecido y en los dos casos los jugadores habían tenido que empezar a mover a sus reinas e incluso, en algunos casos, al mismo rey, lo que significaba que estaban en una situación bastante ajustada.

La palabra "jaque" que advertía al contrincante que estaban a punto de devorar a su rey ya se habían pronunciado en contadas ocasiones, pero eso no daba ningún tipo de ventaja.

Ron estaba nervioso, Harry lo sabía. Le había comentado una vez que desde que le había comenzado a ganar a su abuelo las partidas de ajedrez no había vuelto a encontrarse a nadie capaz de meterlo en un apuro. En las veces en las que el juego duraba más de quince minutos era porque Ron lo permitía, perdiendo piezas a propósito, como cuando intentaba enseñarle a Harry como jugar, fracasando estrepitosamente. Era la primera vez en años, Harry suponía, que se enfrentaba a un verdadero reto. "_Y tenía que ser justo ahora"_ pensó Harry.

Sirius no parecía en una situación muy diferente. Era evidente el sumo estado de concentración en el que estaba. Parecía haber desaparecido del planeta y ya no escuchaba lo que estaba a su alrededor. Vagamente oyó la advertencia de Remus cuando estaban a punto de hacerle jaque y menos los comentarios de ánimo de Peter que su compañero callaba con repetidos golpes y codazos.

Harry simulaba paz y tranquilidad, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Miró inconcientemente la marca amarilla de su mano y comenzó a mover las piernas nerviosamente, rogando porque toda esa tortura terminara y para bien.

-¿Sabes Lemaître?- escuchó a Sirius hablar, para su sorpresa –Debo admitir que sabes muy bien las fichas que estás jugando a la hora de apostar. Este muchacho no es nada malo en esto. No encontraba tal contrincante desde que mi padre me enseñó a jugar.

Harry sonrió de lado:

-Supuse que te agradaría tener un reto de verdad de vez en cuando Black y, por lo que he oído, no hay muchos por aquí.

-Cierto.- dijo Sirius mientras ampliaba su sonrisa maliciosa –Siempre es bueno enfrentar un reto y sentir la satisfacción de seguir ganando.- con eso, movió un alfil directo hacia el rey, llevándose una pieza, acorralándolo –Jaque.

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de sus órbitas. No parecía comprender que era lo que había sucedido o cómo había llegado a la situación en la que estaba. Harry lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar. _"No… no… por favor, dime que no…"_ Harry rogaba para sus adentros, pero era inútil, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ron levantó una mano para dar fin a la partida tirando a su rey ante la expresión triunfal de Sirius cuando vieron el orificio del retrato abrirse y captaron a James que entraba a la Sala Común y miraba todo alrededor como preguntándose qué pasaba. En ese instante de distracción, Ron se dedicó a estudiar el tablero y gritó emocionado:

-¡Esperen!- Sirius devolvió su atención a la partida y vio incrédulamente a Ron y su cara de niño abriendo regalo de Navidad mover uno de sus caballos y devorar a su rey –Jaque mate Sirius Black…

Harry no pudo evitarlo, saltó de alegría sin contener su emoción y miró la mano de Sirius que brillaba intensamente con un resplandor amarillo.

-¡Sirius!- gritó James desde la otra punta de la sala, acercándose -¿Qué hiciste?

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, aún asimilando la derrota.

-Yo te lo explicaré James- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa –Sirius y yo hicimos de nuestra apuesta un pequeño pacto de caballeros y ahora debe cumplir con lo que prometió. No puede rehusarse, la magia lo obliga.

-¿Un pacto de caballeros?- preguntó Ron, confuso y feliz por su victoria.

-Exacto- asintió Sirius con resignación –Un antiguo hechizo similar al Juramento Inquebrantable, sólo que sin el riesgo de morir. Los antiguos magos lo utilizaban para sellar negocios de palabra con _muggles_ sin necesidad de una escritura. El pacto de caballeros obliga a sus miembros a cumplir con los términos de su compromiso, en nuestro caso, a pagar mi apuesta con lo que prometí.

James iba de Sirius a Harry y de Harry a Sirius como si con eso lograra adivinar lo que había pasado mientras había estado ausente, aunque sin éxito.

Harry y Ron hicieron su camino a los dormitorios y Sirius no tuvo más que seguirlos dejando a su confundido amigo detrás. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y Harry lanzó un hechizo para que desde afuera no pudieran espiar la conversación.

-Lo que aquí hablemos Black, queda entre nosotros, ¿entendido?- aclaró Harry, tomando asiento frente a él en una cama.

-Tienes quince preguntas- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse. ¡Qué graciosa le resultaba la vista de su padrino con carita enfurruñada por haber perdido! Se hubiera reído en otras circunstancias, si no fuera por la mirada asesina de sus ojos…eso le quitaba mucha gracia a la situación…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber de mí?

Sirius alzó una ceja y Ron lo miró incrédulo:

-Estás desperdiciando una pregunta…

-Ese es mi problema Black, tú sólo limítate a contestar…

Sirius se rió por lo bajo y levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, había decidido que si tenía que hacer eso lo tomaría con humor porque de otra manera terminaría dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara al sosias de su mejor amigo…

-Yo sólo decía Lemaître que lo que preguntas es bastante obvio…- hizo una pausa, como si esperara que se reconsiderara la pregunta, pero como no fue así, se preparó a contestarla –James y yo hemos sido amigos desde años antes de Hogwarts, lo conozco mejor que nadie. La primera vez que vio a Lillian Evans se quedó completamente perdido en ella y sólo teníamos once años.- se rió ante el recuerdo –Pero con once años hizo lo único que podía hacer: molestarla y así fue durante mucho tiempo… Para cuando comenzamos quinto James ya tenía varias admiradoras y se le subió a la cabeza. Creyó que sólo con preguntarle a Evans por una cita ella aceptaría rendida a sus pies como todas las demás, pero no fue así. Recuerdo claramente lo frustrado que estaba- para ese entonces Sirius había empezado a hablar con más libertad, no sentía incorrecto contarle a Lemaître todas esas cosas, más bien, todo lo contrario, aunque no entendía por qué. Harry, que lo había notado, estaba feliz de que su padrino hablara con él como lo harían años más tarde. En el fondo, no podía evitar pensar que no tendría de nuevo esa oportunidad cuando volviera a casa –Y aún así, a pesar de lo enojado que lo había dejado el rechazo público, hizo que Evans le interesase aún más. Al día de hoy no ha logrado siquiera que ella lo deje llamarle Lily como casi todos lo hacen. Pero estaba cerca de que todo se encaminara a su favor hasta que… bueno, llegaste tú y todo volvió a ser como antes… Por eso James te detesta tanto, porque lograste en menos de una semana lo que él no pudo en casi más de seis años…

Harry había dejado de pensar desde que había escuchado la frase _"…estaba cerca de que todo se encaminara a su favor hasta que… bueno, llegaste tú…"_. Sentía culpa, dolor, incluso odio a sí mismo por dejar que todo se salieran tanto de control. Ya no estaba pensando, se había olvidado de las otras catorce preguntas. Ya no le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí y huir, huir como jamás había podido hacer antes, pero no podía, aún en otro tiempo él seguía teniendo la responsabilidad de todo… Irónico, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres con que estaba cerca de lograrlo?- preguntó Ron, en salvación de su paralizado amigo.

-James tenía pensado un plan para atraer a Lily a su lado lo suficiente como para que aceptara una cita, pero abortamos la idea cuando nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaría.- explicó Sirius sin darle mucha importancia., sin saber que había dado justo en el clavo.

Ron abrió los ojos de emoción. Harry se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Sirius los miró confusos, sin entender el repentino interés en sus palabras.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Harry.

Sirius alzó nuevamente una ceja intentando captar los pensamientos de su interrogador:

-James planeaba enviarle con el correo de la mañana una entrega enorme de rosas rojas y blancas. Supusimos que estaría tan enternecida que no podría negarse pero, como ya dije antes, ya no importa, no funcionará.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estando tú aquí Lemaître, no hay enternecimiento capaz de hacer a Lily salir con James- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Si a Potter tanto le preocupa James, ¿por qué no hace algo al respecto?- preguntó Ron, pero Harry sabía que era un desperdicio, él ya conocía la respuesta, ya la había oído de boca de su mismísimo padre.

-James podría simplemente convertir a tu amigo en cucaracha, pero sabe que Lily lo odiaría por eso así que decidió no meterse con él.- entonces se dirigió a Harry –Además, él mismo ha aceptado que eres mucho mejor mago que él y, te lo digo yo que lo conozco, eso significa mucho viniendo de James.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo y sonreír levemente:

-Gracias, es importante para mí- dijo inconcientemente.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y curioso. Fue cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por qué que Ron volvió a interrumpir, siempre al rescate:

-¿Y qué planea hacer ahora? ¿O piensa rendirse?

La pregunta realmente logró su objetivo, distraer a Sirius, quien ahora se reía a carcajadas:

-¿James rendirse? ¡Jamás! No, ahora está intentando encontrar la manera de deshacerse de Lemaître para que Lily vuelva a "enfocarse" en él.

-¿Cómo planea deshacerse de mí?

-Con información oscura acerca de ti, pero aún no ha conseguido nada.

-Y no lo conseguirá- le aseguró Ron, riéndose un poco –James es uno de los chicos más limpios que hay.

-¿Qué sabe hasta ahora?- preguntó Harry.

-Francés, familia clase alta, dos grandes cuentas en Gringotts sólo a tu nombre, padrino fallecido, tíos y primo _muggles_, no hay novia pero solía haberla, poca vida social activa, muy buen mago, experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras, varita especial y única con núcleo de pluma de fénix.- recitó Sirius como si fuera una grabadora.

Harry se tomó un segundo para salir de su asombro y otro para reírse. Los merodeadores sí que se tomaban en serio todo eso de la investigación a fondo. Ron, quien estaba a su lado, tampoco pudo contener la risa, pero debía ser porque el detallado informe le recordaba a él mismo pasando la información que conseguía de James:

-Parece que prestabas atención cuando te hablaba- comentó Ron, haciendo que Sirius también riera.

-Dime Black, ¿qué pretende descubrir James de mí?

Sirius detuvo su risa y volvió a la seriedad, tomándose un momento para pensar detenidamente la respuesta para terminar encogiéndose de hombros:

-No lo sé, quizá una novia francesa escondida por ahí, o algo similar.

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza:

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no hay tal novia. Como ya habrá notado, tengo a alguien en la mira pero aún no ha pasado nada.

Sirius hizo un sonido:

-Tu interés por Evans es más que obvio Lemaître…

Harry puso cara de confundido:

-¿Evans? ¿De qué estás hablando? No… Yo me refiero a Gabrielle.- le dio unos momentos a su futuro padrino para procesar la información antes de continuar –Al igual que James con Lily, me he pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida persiguiéndola sin éxito, pero debo admitir que a mí me ha ido mejor, al menos es mi amiga y no me odia.- tocó inconcientemente la pulsera de plata de Hermione y sonrió internamente de sólo pensar en ella.

-Pero tú tienes más oportunidades con Gabrielle que James con Lily que tiene todas las de perder- señaló Ron, intentando que la conversación no se desviara -¿Y qué hará ahora James? Ya sabes, a falta del lado oscuro que tanto buscaba, ¿qué intentará hacer?

-Jugar con las mismas cartas que Lemaître.- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry, interesado y temiendo que lo que estaba pensando fuera verdad.

-Quiere ir detrás de tu amiga francesa a ver si eso te distrae de coquetear con Evans.- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Qué ganaría con eso? De todas formas Lily no le haría caso, de hecho, le estaría haciendo un gran favor alejándole a la competencia…- razonó Ron, intentado comprender.

-Quizá no ganaría nada- admitió Sirius sin mucho interés –Pero al menos se quedaría con Gabrielle que a James le interesa bastante.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry en un tono más alto del que intentaba usar. Sirius no hizo más que sonreír malignamente de lado ante eso.

-Si no puede tener a Evans, al menos tiene a Gabrielle. No está nada mal.

Harry arrugó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía su padre siquiera considerar en fijarse en Hermione? ¡Ella era demasiado joven para él! _"¿Qué estupideces estás pensando? ¡Él ni siquiera sabe eso!"_ se reprochó.

-Y si le dijera que a mí no me interesa en absoluto Lily y me alejara de ella, ¿dejaría en paz a Gabrielle?- preguntó Harry, intentado hacer un trato.

-No lo creo.- le contestó Sirius con sinceridad, pero sin dar más información.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que se aleje de ella?- insistió Harry, decidido a arrancarle la respuesta si era necesario.

-Supongo que si Lily se interesara en él de verdad la olvidaría, pero no estoy seguro, parece muy interesado.- confesó Sirius.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro?- Harry ya se estaba enfadando, y hacía tiempo que eso no pasaba. Ron lo miraba preocupado.

Sirius sonrió de forma malévola antes de acercársele y susurrarle:

-Lo siento Lemaître, ya se acabaron tus quince preguntas.

La luz amarrilla de la mano de Sirius dio un último brillo y desapareció. Harry se miró la palma de la mano y encontró que la cruz de su mano también se había esfumado. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Harry se levantó con furia camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla giró su cabeza para poder mirar a Sirius sobre su hombro:

-Te agregaré un detalle más a tu larga lista que quizá le interese a tu amigo… Soy experto en artes oscuras.- y con eso, se fue con Ron detrás suyo.

Sirius, solo en la habitación, se quedó quieto un segundo procesando la última información. James no tardó en entrar atropelladamente, queriendo saber qué pasaba. Sirius le sonrió:

-No sabes todo lo que te averigüé Cornamenta.

James le dedicó una media sonrisa:

-¿Le dijiste lo que planeamos? Ya sabes, lo de Renoir.

-Tal y como lo dijiste- le aseguró Sirius antes de sonreír malévolamente –Y cayó derechito en la trampa.

-Perfecto.- susurró James. Y no pudo evitarlo, él también sonrió.


	13. La vista del pasillo

Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que este es el primer capítulo que pensé cuando dije "Tengo que escribir este fic" y creo que escribirlo ha sido mi motivación más grande (tranquilos, no significa que va a dejar de escribirles, porque mi motivación

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que este es el primer capítulo que pensé cuando dije "Tengo que escribir este fic" y creo que escribirlo ha sido mi motivación más grande (tranquilos, no significa que va a dejar de escribirles, porque mi motivación son ustedes también… P…) He quedado muy satisfecha con su resultado y espero que ustedes se queden con la misma sensación.**

**Gracias a los que siempre leen y me dejan sus reviews, ¡son muy importantes para mí! Y respecto a eso, quiero hacer mención a algo que me llenó de emoción y me hizo sentir la necesidad de subirles otro capítulo: creo haberles contado mi euforia al enterarme de cuántas personas tenían "Veinte años en el pasado" entre sus historias favoritas, o en sus alertas, y de verdad, aún me emociona cuando me entero de uno nuevo (****tengo 25 favoritos y 26 alertas … no está nada mal…) pero hoy, por primera vez, ¡me he convertido en una de las autoras favoritas de alguien! Es un gran título para mí y lo agradezco muchísimo. No quería quedarme sin destacar eso que me había puesto tan feliz. ****Gracias Koko7180!**

**Y ahora sí, el capítulo que todos estaban esperando (créanme, sé lo que digo). Para ustedes y POR USTEDES…**

Capítulo Trece: La vista del pasillo

Harry salió hecho una tromba del dormitorio de los chicos. Pasó al lado de James en el camino y le dedicó una mirada rencorosa que el otro pareció no entender. Siguió de largo en la Sala Común, sin detenerse ni un momento ante los curiosos Remus y Peter que lo miraban confundidos. Caminó a paso ligero sin detenerse, subiendo escaleras y cruzando pasillos, hasta llegar a la Sala Multipropósito. Al entrar cerró tras de sí la puerta de un golpe y escuchó del otro lado un sonoro quejido de dolor. Al volver a abrirla pudo ver a Ron frotándose la nariz que le habían golpeado al dar el portazo, sólo ahí fue consciente de que lo habían estado siguiendo. Lo ignoró y se sentó en un sillón cercano a un tenue fuego que salía de una chimenea. Ron se le acercó y se sentó en el sillón de en frente, mirándolo acusadoramente y aún con la mano sobre la cara.

-Dime cuál es tu problema, ¿quieres? Porque de verdad que no te entiendo…- le dijo con una voz nasal por tener apretada su nariz –Primero te arrebatas a preguntar cosas que no nos sirven para nuestro objetivo, luego le dices a Sirius que eres un experto en artes oscuras y por último, pero no menos importante, sales furioso del dormitorio atropellando a todo el mundo… De verdad Harry que no te entiendo, así que explícame lo que me perdí.

Harry no lo miró, tenía su vista concentrada en el fuego y respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos, Ron no sabía interpretarlos y no podía entender a través de ellos, pero sí su expresión, sí cuando era tan evidente… Derrota en cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Derrota y miedo, pero ¿por qué?

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de esta manera. Pensé que había aprendido mi lección sobre actuar precipitadamente, pero no.- hizo un sonido, como una queja a sí mismo –Desde que llegué que las cosas han estado saliendo mal. El tiempo se nos acaba y sólo hemos logrado empeorar todo. La situación se ha salido tanto de control que…- se detuvo como si no quisiera decir lo que diría, como si le pesara. Giró su cabeza para ver a Ron –Que ya no sé como solucionarlo…

Ron no sabía qué decirle, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas. _"¿Dónde está Hermione cuando uno la necesita?"_. Prefirió quedarse callado a decir una estupidez y, aunque él no lo supiera, Harry se lo agradeció.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos en busca de los Horocruxes y tú dijiste que pensaste que yo tenía un plan y te dabas cuenta que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era improvisar?- Ron asintió –Tenías razón, no sabía lo que hacía… Me prometí entonces que siempre tendría una idea antes de actuar; me dije que no podía ir por ahí haciendo lo que se me ocurriera en el momento. Muchas vidas dependían de que yo no me equivocara como para tomármelo de esa manera.- suspiró –Me siento como en ese entonces, que improviso, que no sé qué estoy haciendo. No tengo un plan, si te dijera que sí te estaría mintiendo. Ya no sé qué hacer. Y lo peor es que, si no se me ocurre algo dentro de los próximos cinco minutos estaremos en verdaderos problemas.- Ron lo miró como si no lo entendiera. Harry aún no lo veía a la cara, pero no lo necesitaba para adivinar su expresión –Se nos acaba el tiempo, no podemos perder ni un segundo más. Tenemos una semana para que todo vuelva a su curso y con sólo decirlo ya me está sonando imposible.

Harry hizo un sonido de frustración y hundió su cabeza en una de sus manos apoyado en uno de los codos del sillón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera negar lo que pasaba. Ron no sabía bien que pensar, lo veía tan frustrado, sabía que era verdad lo que decía, que se sentía culpable por la situación y sin embargo…

-¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró de repente con una expresión inquisidora:

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

-Si estás seguro que es sólo eso lo que te está molestando. Las cosas no están mucho peor ahora que hace cinco minutos atrás, ¿por qué de repente la desesperación?

Ron levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Harry sólo podía mirarlo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al final, sólo se rió por lo bajo murmurando algo como "Esto es increíble", y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Harry.- lo llamó Ron, aún sentado, sin mostrar señal de querer detenerlo o pedirle que se quedara. Harry se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta, sin voltear, esperando a escuchar lo que le tuvieran que decir -¿No crees que ya tienes la suficiente tortura como para agregarle una más a tu cabeza? ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y te pones las cosas más fáciles para ti mismo? O acaso es que… admitirte la verdad te asusta…

Harry no esperó un segundo más de la pausa de la última oración para irse. No quería escuchar eso. _"Es por esto que no hablo con Ron. Nunca entiende nada"_.

Recorrió corredores sin un destino determinado hasta que sus pies, sin quererlo, lo llevaron justo al último lugar donde querría estar. No por el lugar en sí sino por lo que sucedía en él.

Hermione se reía sin tapujos de algo que James acababa de decirle. Harry lo miraba sin poder creerlo. _"Estúpida"_ pensó _"¿Cómo es que puede caer con un truco tan barato?"_. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies ya lo guiaban a donde se encontraba la pareja. No notaron su presencia hasta que Harry tomó bruscamente a Hermione del brazo y tironeó de él, llevándosela. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par incrédulamente.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Lemaître?- le gritó James, igual de sorprendido por la situación.

Sin soltar a Hermione un segundo, Harry sacó su varita y enfrentó a James, acorralándolo contra el pasillo y posesionándola en su cuello. James no era de esos que se asustaban con una amenaza, pero el hombre en frente de él tenía los ojos llenos de furia, y cuando uno está furioso era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Midiendo los riesgos (él acorralado, con una varita en el cuello sostenida por uno de los mejores magos que hubiera visto y sin la suya a mano) era obvio que debía quedarse bien callado, no hacerse el machito y dejarlo marchar, al menos por ahora. Como bien dicen, "mejor retirarse a tiempo para poder volver a pelear en otra batalla".

-Escuchame bien esto Potter, porque lo diré una vez y no lo volveré a repetir: aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene.- se acercó un poco para que se diera cuenta que no era un juego –Si te metes con esta mujer, si te le acercas más de un centímetro de lo necesario, me harás enojar muchísimo y, créeme, no quieres verme enojado. ¿Nos estamos entendiendo?- al ver que James no contestaba y se limitaba a enviarle miradas asesinas, presionó un poco más la varita contra su cuello haciendo que James entrecerrara los ojos por el dolor -¿Nos entendemos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo James.

-Eso espero.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar ante el hecho de Harry amenazando a su propio padre ¡y en el medio del pasillo! A penas su cerebro pudo procesar la información y viendo que Harry la había guiado lo suficientemente lejos por lo corredores a un lugar vacío de un tirón se soltó de su agarre.

-¡¿En qué demonios se supone que estabas pensando?!- le gritó -¡¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Nunca oíste de espionaje pacífico al enemigo?! ¡¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?!

Harry no la miraba, no quería hacerlo. No se sentía listo como para enfrentar su rostro al decirle que no sabía qué demonios le había agarrado. Pero volteo, tuvo que hacerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Cuando Harry giró a ver a Hermione, sus ojos de ágiles reflejos alcanzaron a notar una pinta de una cabellera colorada escondiéndose en un recoveco.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione a los ojos:

-No me agrada la idea de que James esté cerca, ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero que estés con él- lo último lo dijo como una exigencia. Hermione nuevamente abrió los ojos tratando de entender, pero cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por Harry -¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él… él se parece más a mí de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. ¿Qué tal si él termina siendo aún mejor? ¿Qué tal si empieza a agradarte tanto como yo o más? La relación que tenemos es única y quiero que siga siendo única, sin ningún James Potter tratando de igualarla.- Harry se acercó a Hermione, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura. Hermione se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, y Harry, sólo estaba ahí sosteniéndola y sonriéndole levemente –No quiero que haya nadie que te aparte un segundo de mí, ni al que le dediques los pensamientos de tu mente que son sólo míos y me pertenecen por derecho. No quiero que exista nadie en este mundo que pueda estar así de cerca o sostenerte así que no sea yo. Porque quiero que seas mía por el resto de mi vida, no importa cuanto dure, quiero que seas tú la que esté a mi lado.- se acercó más hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaron. Hermione, por instinto porque aún no era capaz de darle órdenes a su cerebro después de todo lo increíble que sucedía y escuchaba, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos sintiendo el momento y esperando, aunque no sabía bien qué esperaba –Te amo, ¿o aún no te has dado cuenta?- rozó sus labios con los de ella, causando que soltara un suspiro –Te amo, ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿Qué más necesitas?

_"Definitivamente esto tiene que ser un sueño"_ pensó Hermione de inmediato. Y entonces pasó, los labios de Harry chocaron contra los de ella con fuerza, ruego y pasión. Ella respondió de inmediato de igual forma. _"No lo puedo creer"_. Enseguida Harry profundizó más el beso, causando que ella soltara un suspiro en medio. Ella pudo sentir su fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado así, podían ser segundos, minutos, horas o incluso años que para ella serían lo mismo. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan… hermoso. Su beso era tierno y pasional, suave y rudo al mismo tiempo. Era… perfecto en todos sus aspectos. _"Ahora entiendo por qué Cho Chang estaba tan desesperada en volver con él"_. Entonces escucharon el fuerte sonido de una armadura caerse y se separaron de inmediato. Claramente alcanzaron a ver una melena pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos. _"¿Lily?"._

-Funcionó- susurró Harry.

Hermione lo miró confusa:

-¿Funcionó?... o sea… ¿o sea que tú planeaste todo esto?

-Estaba mirándonos desde un principio, pensé que era una oportunidad que no podíamos desaprovechar, es decir, nos queda poco tiempo, si seguíamos actuando tan sutilmente no obtendríamos resultados tan rápido como queremos. Creí que si ella veía algo impactante terminaría por desistir de su idea de estar conmigo. Parece que funcionó.

Hermione no sabía qué era lo que la enfurecía más: si el plan, o la forma tan campante en la que Harry se lo contaba, como si fuera cosa de nada. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"_. Se rió por lo bajo:

-No lo puedo creer… Esto es sencillamente increíble…- se dijo dando vueltas en el lugar.

Harry la vio tan desorientada, quería saber que estaba mal. Le puso una mano en el hombro. Hermione lo obligó a quitarla de un golpe enseguida.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- le gritó. Harrý no entendía lo que sucedía y no se animaba a preguntar -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de utilizarme así?! ¡Cómo! ¡De jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera! ¡¿No se te ocurrió acaso que detrás de tu brillante plan estabas usando a una persona?! ¡Un ser humano con sentimientos!

Las lágrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de Hermione sin que pudiera detenerlas. Harry estaba desesperado.

-Hermione yo…- atinó a decir mientras intentaba nuevamente posar una mano en su hombro sólo para ser rechazado otra vez, esta vez con más violencia. –De verdad no quise… Hermione…- pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte cachetazo.

Harry automáticamente se tocó la mejilla donde lo había golpeado y la miró.

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar jamás en tu vida! ¡TE ODIO!- y con eso, salió corriendo por el mismo camino que Lily.

Harry suspiró, frotándose la zona del golpe. Seguro le dejaría marcas, pero no le importaba. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se tomó la cara entre las manos:

-Por Dios, ¿qué hice?..


	14. De la verdad

Capítulo Catorce:

**Y he aquí el ansiado capítulo por el que tanto me han pedido. Realmente no tengo perdón de Dios por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero espero que haya valido la pena.**

**Para los que me han dejado sus reviews, siempre mis más profundos agradecimientos. Para mis nuevos lectores que cada día son más y para los antiguos que me siguen a pesar de todo, las gracias más especiales.**

**Para los que día a día me agregan a sus alertas, historias favorita y autores favoritos haciéndome sentir más que satisfactoriamente orgullosa, ¡miles de gracias!**

**Ahora sí, no los retengo más.**

**Para ustedes y POR USTEDES.**

Capítulo Catorce: De la verdad

Harry volvió caminando autómatamente a la habitación de los chicos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pasó de largo a Ron sin verlo y no le prestó la más mínima atención. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que su amigo subiría pronto preguntando qué habría pasado, pero… ¿qué había pasado? Ni él lo entendía.

A favor de sus predicciones entró Ron sin tocar y se apoyó con descuido en la pared, junto a la puerta, limitándose a observar, sin decir una palabra.

Harry aguardó pacientemente un interrogatorio que, a pesar de los segundos que pasaban, no llegó.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado sólo mirándome? Porque es bastante molesto- le espetó.

Ron se encogió ligeramente de hombros, su expresión extrañamente seria.

-Supuse que querías entenderte a ti mismo antes de que me explicaras a mí qué es lo que sucedió. Tienes cara de quien se pierde en el medio del bosque prohibido con un grupo de acromántulas y no sabe cómo demonios regresar.

Harry se rehusó a mirarlo a la cara. Quizá porque pensó que tenía razón o tal vez porque la sintió algo acusadora y omnisciente, como si, sin saber nada, lo supiera todo y se lo reprochara.

Ron suspiró viendo que era un caso perdido. Harry, como de costumbre, no contestaría a lo que no le preguntaran directamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

Él lo miró sin entender:

-¿A quién?

Ron suspiró nuevamente, cansado de tener que decir lo que era obvio incluso para él (lo que ya era decir mucho):

-A Hermione.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que me haya pasado tiene algo que ver con ella?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

Tras una ligera risa, Ron contestó de la manera más simple, sin dar vueltas:

-Porque nadie más podría ponerte así.

Harry volvió a rehuir su mirada. Su amigo supo que no iba a obtener respuestas, al menos no ahora. Le dio… pena, se veía tan perdido, tan afectado.

-Mira… no sé lo que le hiciste o no le hiciste, o qué es lo que te tiene así, pero si tanto te mortifica, si fue tu error, soluciónalo.

-No es tan sencillo- susurró Harry.

-Contigo nada lo es- Harry lo miró, ligeramente ofendido –Pero eso nunca te detuvo, ¿o sí?- Harry sonrió un poco –A veces Harry, las cosas son mucho más simples de lo que parecen. No las compliques.

¿Y si le pedía perdón a Hemione? ¿Lograría ella entender que todo había sido por un bien mayor? ¿Lograría comprender que nunca quiso lastimar sus sentimientos sino que, en realidad, estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea de que tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera necesario que se había olvidado que, aunque él estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, eso no significaba que los otros también?

Las cosas podían ser sencillas. Todo constaba de un simple "perdón". Pero, en el fondo, sin saber por qué, Harry no sentía que debiera una disculpa.

Lily corría desesperadamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se recostó sobre una pared quedando así justo en frente del enorme ventanal que daba al exterior. Lloró sin consuelo. Maldijo y se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué Lemaître no podía quererla a ella en vez de a esa Renoir que no tenía ni belleza ni gracia? ¿Qué era lo que le veía?

Sintió que a su lado se sentaba alguien y saco la cabeza de entre sus piernas donde la había enterrado al comenzar a llorar. Vio junto a ella a la persona que necesitaba en ese momento. Él no estaba mucho con ella, pero como ambos eran prefectos habían construido un bella amistad y siempre, como cosa de magia, aparecía en el momento indicado para decirle justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Remus…- lo llamó entre sollozos.

Él la miró amablemente a través de sus ojos dorados y le puso una mano en el hombro:

-¿Y ahora quién?

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Lily siempre subía a la Torre de Astronomía cuando algo la hacía sentir triste. Tenía una secreta pasión por las alturas a pesar de que les temía. Generalmente la ponían así el desprecio de su hermana o una pesada broma de James.

-James… Lemaître… él…- no se creía capaz de decirlo, sería como admitir que lo que había visto había sido verdad. Remus le tuvo paciencia, como a todo, y esperó a que ella estuviese lista –Él está enamorado de esa estúpida de Gabriel Renoir. Le dijo que la amaba. ¡La besó!...- sollozó un poco más –Dime, ¿qué es lo que le ve?

Remus sintió una mezcla de emociones ante la noticia. Primero, estaba emocionado porque de seguro a James le encantaría saber que la competencia había metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá; segundo, estaba molesto porque Lemaître había hecho llorar a una de las pocas personas que siempre habían sido amables con él y a quien le tenía un gran afecto; y tercero pero no menos importante, sintió tristeza, porque era algo que se veía venir y le dolía que Lily no lo hubiese advertido.

-Lily, piensa que eso no es importante. Lemaître no es santo de mi devoción- admitió –Pero estoy seguro de que, a su manera, él te quiere, sólo que no puede amarte. ¿No crees que ha sido mejor que te desengañaras ahora en vez de hacerte ilusiones sobre algo que no tiene sentido?

Lily lo miró con sus ojos rojos y acuosos por las lágrimas que reprimía. Quizá tenía razón, pero dolía tanto… Ella lo único que quería era que él la mirara, que estuviera con ella y no la dejara, que hiciera realidad sus sueños de cuentos de hadas y fuse su príncipe azul, ella… sólo quería que la quisieran. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería todo el mundo?

Remus suspiró:

-Ahora te cuesta entenderlo pero, te diré algo que he aprendido por experiencia: no vale la pena lamentarse por algo que no puedes cambiar, sólo queda seguir adelante- la tomó de la barbilla y le limpió los caminos de lágrimas de las mejillas dulcemente –Tu destino es ser feliz. Las personas como tú, maravillosas en todos los sentidos, siempre son felices. Si él no está contigo es porque tu felicidad está en otra parte. Eres una mujer maravillosa Lily, recuérdalo siempre y Lemaître no pudo ver eso, él se lo pierde.

Lily le sonrió con dificultad y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Remus le correspondió al abrazo, feliz de haberla hecho sentir al menos un poco mejor. A penas viese a James, pensó, de seguro que le interesaría saber de esto.

Hermione se detuvo a llorar a no mucha distancia del pasillo en el que Harry la había besado. Sintió impotencia y rabia. Se sintió una tonta. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ya ahí sentada, sólo lamentándose. Quizá media hora o más. Sintió como se acercaba alguien y levantó la vista para ver quién era. Al verlo amagó levantarse e irse, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-¡Hermione espera! Sólo quiero que hablemos, por favor…- le pidió Harry.

Ella no respondió, sólo se sentó nuevamente con la vista hacia delante sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Harry tomó eso como un buen signo, al menos lo escucharía. Se sentó a su lado e imitó su posición.

-Sé que no sirve que te lo diga, pero de verdad lo siento…- hubo una pausa y él se rió ligeramente –Creo que supuse que te darías cuenta que todo era teatro. Nunca necesité avisarte nada. Siempre bastó con una mirada para entendernos, para saber sin necesidad de hablarnos. Creí que no sería diferente esa vez; que con sólo mirarme te darías cuenta de todo… Pero no es excusa, de todas formas no debí hacerlo. Me pasé y realmente lo siento.

Hermione sollozó en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él tenía razón. Esos códigos de luces que mantenían entre ellos, imposibles de entender para los demás, eso de sólo mirarse y hablarse a través de los ojos como si se leyeran las mentes, como si estuvieran previamente sincronizados. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido así. Con ellos, las palabras simplemente sobraban. ¿Por qué está vez era diferente?

-Es que…- empezó ella suavemente más contestándose a sí misma que hablándole a Harry –Creo que hacia tanto tiempo que quería escuchar eso venir de ti que… me obligué a mí misma a ver cosas donde no había nada. Quería tanto que me dijeras eso que no quise ver que todo era mentira…

Harry suspiró. Entendía lo que Hermione trataba de decirle, no era tonto. ¡Cómo no poder comprenderla! Se sintió un monstruo y una basura. No supo de qué manera hablar, decir lo que debía decir sin hacerle aún más daño.

-Sabes que yo te amo, ¿no? Qué te amo como si fueses de mi familia, ¿verdad?

Hermione soltó una lágrima que por rebelde se rehusaba a no ser derramada, y asintió despacio, intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quisiera…- empezó con dificultad –Quisiera poder darte todo lo que quieres de mí porque te lo mereces más que nadie, pero no puedo. No puedo ofrecerte más que esto. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?- Hermione volvió a asentir, incapaz de formular una palabra –Pero hay algo que es tuyo y que nadie podrá quitarte y es el lugar que tienes en mi vida. Eres la mujer más importante para mí y nunca habrá ninguna otra que pueda reemplazar ese lugar en mi corazón- le acarició la mejilla suavemente, y le sonrió de lado –Siempre serás la mujer de mi vida.

Hermione, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar suavemente y se dejó consolar por Harry que la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer.

-Te amo- le susurró –No mentí cuando dije eso.

Hermione, con esfuerzo y entre el llanto, contestó intentando que en su voz se oyese la convicción que sentía al decirlo:

-Lo sé… Tú nunca me has mentido.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Si tan sólo ella supiera… si supiera que esa era la mentira más grande…

Hermione se aparató de él y se limpió los ojos con un fingido entusiasmo:

-Bueno, ya está. Asunto terminado. No debemos perder tiempo con estas tonterías, tenemos cosas que hacer. Mirándole el lado positivo a todo esto creo que nos hemos deshecho de una buena vez de la amenaza de Lily, ahora sólo nos queda juntarla con James.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la Sala Común sonriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se volteó al ver que Harry no la seguía:

-¿Vienes?

Él la miró y le sonrió tristemente mientras él también se levantaba:

-Siempre…- le respondió.

Tal vez, pensó Harry, arreglar las cosas sí había resultado ser bastante simple. Por eso no entendía ese dolor en su pecho que le decía que, a pesar de las apariencias, las cosas no estaban para nada bien como lo aparentaban. Y, por un momento, tuvo miedo de que esta vez sí, todo estuviera dirigiéndose camino recto y sin escalas hacia el desastre total.


	15. La prueba

Capítulo Seis: La charla del séptimo piso

**¿Me creerían si les dijera que tengo esto hace como un mes y no lo subía porque no tengo internet? Bueno… porque así fue… Si bien me tardé en escribirlo, más me tardé en subirlo por ese tema… Maldito Speedy. El punto es que todavía no tengo servicio de internet pero me conecto por línea telefónica para que ustedes reciban lo que tanto piden. En compensación, he aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito (11 hojas en Microsoft Word, superando mi récord de 6) Voy a intentar que los siguientes sean igual de extensos, pero no prometo nada.**

**Los agradecimientos de siempre que nunca me canso de repetir hacia los que leen, los que insisten por mi regreso y para los que siguen eligiendo a "Veinte años en el pasado" como historia favorita o para las alertas.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES…**

**Pasen y lean…**

Capítulo Quince: La prueba

La frustración y desesperación ya estaba dominándolos. No sólo no habían conseguido nada, sino que habían retorcido tanto la situación que ya les parecía desenmarañable.

-¡Tiene que haber una salida!

-Ron… si vuelves a repetir eso una vez más te juro que te arrojaré con el objeto contundente más dañino que pueda invocar.- le advirtió Hermione irritada mientras lo veía ir y venir en círculos alrededor de la Sala Multipropósito.

-¡Es que tiene que haber una!

-¡Y la hay! Ya vamos a encontrarla…- aseguró Harry, lo más calmo.

Quien no lo conociera pensaría que la situación no lo afectaba. Quien lo conociera un poco opinaría igual. Pero Hermione… Hermione siempre había podido ver un poco más allá, incluso mejor que Ron, aunque, tratándose de Ron… hasta un ciego vería mucho mejor…

Había visto a Harry en tantas situaciones desesperadas de vida o muerte que no había gesto que pudiera hacer o suspiro que pudiera dar que ella ya no conociera. Anteriormente, Harry se desesperaba y entraba en pánico aún peor que Ron en esos momentos. ¿Quién no? La mayoría de las veces su vida o la de alguien que amaba (pero casi siempre su vida) dependía de que todo saliera bien; era completamente natural que estuviera asustado, pero últimamente, Harry ya no se asustaba, parecía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Ni siquiera en ese instante, en el que su existencia, trece años de paz y las vidas de quizá cientos de personas dependían de él, se tomaba un solo momento para entrar en desesperación. Pero Hermione lo conocía demasiado, sabía que por dentro estaba más aterrorizado que ninguno de los demás.

Hermione suspiró. Pobre Harry, el destino de toda esa gente y hasta el suyo propio, había tenido que cargarlos desde antes de ser capaz siquiera de hablar. Era tan injusto…

-Yo creo que deberíamos seguir con el plan original. Logramos convencer a Lily de que tú no le gustas, es más, le hicimos creer que estás perdidamente enamorado de alguien más… Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a su curso normal…

-Ese es el problema Ron, tiempo es lo que no tenemos- le recordó Harry –Además, mi madre puede estar convencida de que amo a Gabrielle, pero eso no le hará amar a mi padre.

"_James Lemaître ama a Gabrielle, de eso la convencimos…"_ se recordó Hermione para sus adentros_._ Cuando hablaban del plan, siempre se referían a ellos como ellos, es decir, Harry como Harry, Ron como Ron, Hermione como Hermione, jamás usaban sus nombres falsos. Ella no pudo pasar por alto que Harry la había llamado Gabrielle. Quizá él tuviera miedo de confundirla. Ahora que sabía la verdad se cuidaría más con ella; ya nada volvería a ser como antes… _"Espera…"_

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó de pronto.

Harry le devolvió la mirada penetrante. Conocía muy bien esa expresión de Hermione. Era la misma que hacía cada vez que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo importante y se le ocurría una idea brillante. Adoraba esa mirada, siempre era buenas noticias.

-Que si bien mi madre sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con James Lemaître, eso no le hará amar a mi padre… Digo, aún lo odia…

-¡Exacto! ¡Ella lo odia!- exclamó emocionada.

-Explícame cómo eso es bueno…- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-¿No lo entienden? Ella odia a James, pero evidentemente él debe tener algo que le guste porque se casará con él….

-No si no lo logramos…- susurró Ron. Hermione sólo le echó una mirada.

-¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Lily odie a Harry y ame a James!

Ron puso cara de no poder creerlo:

-¡Bien, genio! ¿Lo descubriste tú sola?... ¡Porque eso ya lo sabíamos!

Hermione hizo un gesto de irritación:

-Sigues sin entender… Harry y su padre son muy semejantes, más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir, tanto en lo bueno como lo malo. Si hacemos que Lily vea las cosas buenas de James que le gustan de Harry, y las cosas malas de Harry que odia de James, entonces…

-…ella me odiaría a mí y se enamoraría de James. ¡Es brillante!- dijo Harry.

-Podría funcionar…- admitió Ron –Pero, ¿cómo sabremos en qué tipo de persona convertir a Harry? ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Ellos son muy parecidos! ¿Cómo saber qué parte es la que más odia?

Entonces, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa:

-No tenemos que pensar mucho, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué es lo que a Lily más le molesta en el mundo y que Harry heredó completamente de su padre?

-¿Quieres entrar al equipo de Quidditch?

Harry le alzó una ceja burlonamente a James, quien lo miraba incrédulo en el medio del campo de quidditch.

-Mira Lemaître, sabía que te traías algo entre manos desde que te vi parado a la mitad del campo interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento, ¿pero esto?, juro que no me lo esperaba.

Harry rió un poco:

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta sorprender a la gente. Además no es una práctica, son las pruebas. Como soy de Gryffindor, no puedes negarme una audición, ¿o si?

James entrecerró los ojos:

-Yo soy el capitán de este equipo Lemaître, que te quede bien claro, la decisión final es enteramente mía y tú, perdona que lo diga tan crudamente, no creo que siquiera te hayas montado a una escoba propiamente en toda tu vida.

Harry se dio el lujo de volver a reírse y señaló a todos los alumnos que habían ido a ver las audiciones:

-Me parece que te olvidas de eso… Si ellos creen que soy bueno, sabrán que si no me tomas es porque tienes algo personal conmigo y eso no es de un buen capitán. No querrás que piensen que te importa más fastidiarme que el bien del equipo, ¿no es así?…

James esbozó media sonrisa:

-¿Tan bueno te crees Lemaître?

-No lo creo Potter, lo soy…

James se animó a reírse con más soltura:

-Eso lo veremos… Ah, y para hacer esto más interesante, ¿por qué no apostamos?

-La última vez que uno de los tuyos apostó conmigo perdió miserablemente…

-La última vez no era yo…

Harry y James se miraron fijamente, desafiándose. Ron, que estaba detrás suyo, no pudo evitar tragar sonoramente de los nervios.

-¿Qué propones?

-Tú haces la prueba y me demuestras que no sólo eres una sarta de palabrerías. Si la multitud aplaude, estás en mi equipo, sino admites ante toda esta gente lo idiota e inútil que eres.

Harry no le dio el placer de verlo sorprenderse o atemorizarse, de hecho, conociendo a su padre esperaba algo así, es más, sabía que sería así…

-Mejor aún- dijo Harry –Si tú ganas, hago lo que sea que tú quieras, lo que sea, pero si yo gano me das la capitanía y te sales del equipo.

Los entrenados ojos de Harry captaron con facilidad como los de James se ensanchaban ligeramente en una casi invisible expresión de sorpresa. Pero él lo sabía muy bien, conocía todos los trucos; raramente un gran mentiroso puede engañar a otro igual de bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Acaso no crees que puedas ganar?

Harry sabía que James sólo necesitaba una excusa, sólo una, para tomar la decisión más precipitada…

-En tus sueños Lemaître. Tenemos un trato. Vas al último, así que prepárate.

Harry tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que su sonrisa de triunfo no se dibujara en su cara y se quedara sólo en su mente.

-¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?- le preguntó Ron en un susurró detrás de él.

Harry le respondió, lo más disimuladamente que pudo:

-Porque sé cómo piensa. Jamás iba a admitir que yo soy mejor que él, ni siquiera dejaría que yo pensara que él lo considera posible, al menos no en esto… ¿Cómo supe que iba a aceptar la apuesta? Es simple, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar…

Harry giró sobre sus pasos y fue a buscar su escoba que había apoyado sobre las gradas.

-Harry no puedes usar tu Saeta de Fuego. ¡Es demasiado buena para las escobas de ésta época!- le recordó Ron escandalizado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ese ligero detalle.

-¿Saeta de Fuego? ¿Qué es eso? La mías es una Flecha Plateada- le dijo Harry enseñándole el mango modificado en el que ahora se leía claramente con elegantes letras color plata: _Flecha Plateada. _Al ver el rostro de confusión de Ron sintió impulso de reírse, pero logró contenerse_ –_La primera vez que llevé mi Saeta de Fuego a un entrenamiento, Madam Hooch me dijo que mi escoba le recordaba a las antiguas Flecha Plateada que ya no se fabricaban, que eran iguales en apariencia y semejantes en habilidad.

Ron intensificó su gesto y le sumó uno de incredulidad:

-¿Y tú recuerdas eso? Yo lo habría olvidado.

Ahí Harry sí tuvo que reírse:

-Siempre debes escuchar con atención Ron, hasta los detalles más pequeños podrían ser de enorme importancia alguna vez. Y además, no compares, tú no podrías siquiera recordar lo que desayunaste esta mañana.

Ron revoleó los ojos:

-Dah… como si alguien le pusiera atención a eso. Tú sólo tragas, ¿qué importa lo que tragaste?

-¡Lemaître! ¡TE TOCA!- gritó James desde la otra punta del campo.

-Suerte- susurró Ron mientras Harry se iba.

-No la necesito- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero ambos sabían que sólo decía eso para convencerse a sí mismo.

Harry jamás había estado tan nervioso. Volar era natural, era una capacidad con la que había nacido, como caminar, hacer magia y hablar pársel… Nadie se lo había enseñado, pero era muy bueno y él lo sabía, sólo que esta vez no era una copa lo que estaba en juego, sino algo mucho más importante… Escuchó un fuerte silbido. Miró hacia las gradas y ubicó con la vista el origen del sonido. Allí estaba Hermione, mirándolo disimuladamente por encima de un libro. Que ella estuviera ahí, extrañamente era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Bien Lemaître, como juegas por la capitanía tendrás que competir por el puesto que yo ocupo y yo soy el Buscador- dijo James con un tono malicioso –Tendrás que atrapar la Snitch dorada mientras los bateadores te atacan con bludgers y esquivando a los cazadores que, a su vez, estarán dando vueltas por el campo. Todo esto en cinco minutos o menos. Si te golpea una bludger, te chocas con un cazador o no atrapas la Snitch en ese tiempo, pierdes. ¿Te crees capaz?

Harry fingió su mejor cara de miedo. Sabía exactamente lo que James intentaba hacer. El buscador era el puesto más difícil del equipo, no todos tenían la habilidad para atrapar una Snitch, seguramente James pensaba que él tampoco. Podría utilizar esa confianza en su contra.

-Lo haré. Tú di cuándo.

James volvió a sonreír.

-¡Arriba!...- Harry subió a su escoba -¡Listos!- tenía que concentrarse -¡Qué empiece el juego!

Ni un segundo había pasado de la pronunciación de esas palabras que Harry ya estaba en el aire. La Snitch revoloteaba velozmente, pero Harry no la perdía de vista. Un cazador salió de la nada, pero lo evitó con toda gracia dando un giro en el aire. Pudo escuchar como la multitud se sorprendía. Eso era bueno, pensó Harry, ya que no sólo debía cumplir las condiciones ara no perder sino que también tenía que conquistar al público. Si la gente no lo ovacionaba, no importaba que hubiera cumplido con todo lo demás, estaba frito.

Una bludger se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza, pero nuevamente pudo esquivarla. Bludgers y cazadores estaban por todas partes intentando derribarlo. Harry sabía que debía ser por estrictas órdenes de James.

-¡TRES MINUTOS!

"_¡Diablos!" _maldijo Harry para sus adentros. En un partido normal el rival tiene seis jugadores más de los que ocuparse, en ése todos estaban concentrados en él. Era imposible que llegara a la Snitch de esa manera, más si no se aparecía rápido.

Entonces la vio, justo después de hacer un tirabuzón en el aire esquivando a una bludger y a una cazadora al mismo tiempo, la pequeña y escurridiza Snitch dorada se veía claramente entre los jugadores que se esparcían por el campo y las sombras de la multitud.

Harry se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre ella. Fue tan rápido y de repente que varios cazadores se detuvieron para ver qué sucedía, incapaces de entenderlo. Harry siguió a la Snitch que se escapaba tan rápido como podía. Hacia arriba, a la derecha, a la izquierda. Viéndose acorralada, la Snitch tomó el único camino que le quedaba y bajó rápidamente. Harry se inclinó sobre el mango de la escoba y se dejó caer a toda velocidad. Podía escuchar a la gente tomar aire sorprendida pensando que se iba a estrellar. A sólo unos pocos metros del suelo, pudo oír como los espectadores contenían la respiración. "¡Va a chocar!" gritó alguien, "¡No podrá parar!" dijeron otros. James, en el suelo, no podía contener su maliciosa sonrisa de triunfo.

-Prepara una camilla- ordenó a un alumno que estaba a su lado.

A sólo unos milímetros del piso, Harry se arrojó al suelo, incapaz de volver a ascender y sonó la bocina que indicaba que el tiempo había terminado. James cantaba victoria.

Desde la tribuna, Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry pisar el campo con aire decepcionado. Ron estaba que no lo podía creer. Pero entonces, Harry levantó el brazo y enseñó a la muchedumbre con orgullo la pequeña pelotita dorada que sostenía en su mano.

-¡Tiene la Snitch! ¡Tiene la Snitch!- gritó Ron.

La gente se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir emocionada. James no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es imposible.- susurró para sí.

Harry hizo reverencias a las personas en las gradas arrogantemente. Volteó y sin reservas le dirigió una especialmente a James con una enorme sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Si los pensamientos mataran, Harry ya habría estado muerto, enterrado nueve metros bajo tierra y siendo atacado por todas las pestes existentes en el universo en ese mismo instante.

Volvió a voltear hacia la multitud y ubicó a Hermione con la vista. Con todo descaro y para sorpresa de muchos (incluso de ella) le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo de forma vanidosa. Ella entendió de inmediato y, si bien volvió a centrar su atención en su libro como si nada hubiera pasado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y dejó que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa que decía medio me avergüenzas y medio me halagas.

Él amplió la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó a James.

-¿Y, Potter? Creo que me prometiste algo y supongo que eres un hombre de palabra.

-Es imposible… No puede ser que lo hayas hecho…- susurró James con desesperación.

-Tranquilízate Potter, es sólo un juego.

James lo miró incrédulo:

-¡Sólo un juego! ¡Sólo un juego! ¡Esto no será más que un juego para ti Lemaître, pero para mí sí es importante! ¡Es el último año que podré jugar al quidditch y llevar a la Casa Gryffindor la victoria del torneo, más aún, como su capitán! ¡Nunca más volveré a hacer esto! ¡Esta era mi última oportunidad!

Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto y demostraba claramente que lo que le estaban diciendo no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de apostarlo Potter. Será una lección para el futuro: nunca apuestes a menos de que estés seguro de que vas a ganar, menos algo que es tan importante… Y para que aprendas Potter, yo nunca pierdo ¿o acaso no lo sabías?

James lo miró con odio, furia y rencor. No dijo nada, no tenía qué decirle. De repente, pasó por al lado de Harry, golpeándole un brazo y se enfrentó a la tribuna que aún estaba emocionada por la brillante actuación.

-¡Aquí tienen a su nuevo capitán y buscador: James Lemaître!- y sin más se fue.

Increíblemente la multitud se puso a aplaudir con fuerza, no parecía importarles que James ya no estuviera en el equipo o quizá no lo entendieron en el momento. Varios antiguos miembros se acercaron a James para preguntar qué pasaba, pero él los evadió a todos sin responder ninguna pregunta.

Harry vio a Ron correr emocionado hacia él.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso incluso para ti!

Harry rió un poco.

-Después de las aladas llaves despiadadas que intentaban apuñalarme en primero, la bludger loca que quería matarme de segundo y los dementores de tercero, no había mucho que un par de bateadores y cazadores pudieran hacer contra mí… ¿Y Hermione?

-Dice que nos espera en la Sala Multipropósito. Creo que aún no se recupera del casi ataque cardíaco que le provocaste.

Camino al séptimo piso, gryffindors que habían estado presentes en las pruebas se acercaban a felicitarlo por su nombramiento. Entre ellos, Harry pudo distinguir la silueta de Lily escurrirse por un corredor. Fue un instante, pero pudo ver claramente la mirada de fastidio que le había lanzado.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- le reprochó Hermione una vez en la Sala Multipropósito.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-¡Ese acto suicida de arrojarte en picada sobre un palo de madera a más de mil kilómetros por hora! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Obligaste a la Snitch a que te forzara a hacer esa jugada! ¡No entenderé mucho de quidditch pero sé lo suficiente como para afirmar que así fue!

Harry se le rió en la cara. Si bien ya estaba en tierra firme, ella parecía aún estar preocupada por él y eso le causaba gracia. Hermione a veces podía ser un poco extremista.

-Por supuesto que lo hice a propósito. Tenía que hacer algo increíble para asegurarme de que la gente me adorara. Podría haber atrapado la Snitch al primer minuto pero eso no habría sido impresionante, podría haber sido simple suerte. Todos ya están acostumbrados a que James haga cosas grandiosas porque de seguro vuela muy bien, tenía que hacer algo para superarlo y las caídas en picada son mi especialidad.

-Sí, hasta que algún día te rompas el cuello intentando una y te mates…

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione! ¡No exageres! ¡Harry nunca se ha caído de la escoba!- exclamó Ron. Hermione estaba a punto de rebatir la última frase así que agregó –No que fuera su culpa…

-Además, tú sabes que no lo habría hecho si no estuviera seguro de que sé hacerlo… Tienes que confiar un poco más en mí Hermione…

Ella lo miró con cuidado.

-No te cansas de pedirme eso, pero siempre sigues dándome motivos para que me preocupe- bufó sin poder contenerse.

Ron revoleó los ojos con exasperación.

-El punto es que estuviste genial Harry y que con lo arrogante que fuiste no pasará mucho para que Lily te deteste. Cada vez imitas mejor a James…

-Debo decir que no fue muy difícil y soy bastante creíble- admitió Harry –Pero no creo que eso vaya a convencer a Lily, es decir, que esté en el equipo de quidditch no significa nada hasta que no me vean en un partido y mi "fama" se extienda. No tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Por eso tenemos que exagerar- dijo Hermione –Debemos armar todo para que Lily vea lo que queremos que vea. Deberás ser un…- parecía no poder decidirse que palabra utilizar -…James elevado a la décima potencia- concluyó al fin.

-¿Y cómo sería un James a la décima potencia?- se burló Ron alzando una ceja.

-Uno extremadamente molesto- contestó Harry de inmediato.

-Y no sólo eso, también deberemos hacer que James sea un Harry a la décima potencia- agregó Hermione.

-Eso va a ser más difícil- comentó Ron –Podemos controlar lo que hace Harry, pero no podemos obligar a James a actuar como nos conviene.

-¿Quién dice que no?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa suspicaz dejando a todos confundidos -No queremos que mienta, lo que queremos es que muestre algo que sabemos positivamente que tiene escondido por ahí, en alguna parte... muy profunda… Podemos demostrarle a Lily que James es tan o más bueno que Harry si sólo lo orillamos a la situación correcta en el momento indicado.

-Y aún así no creo que eso la convenza- insistió Harry –Algo me dice que no se rendirá tan fácil. Por lo que la he conocido y puedo suponer, es bastante testaruda y el hecho de que sepa que le estaría dejando el camino libre a Gabrielle, a quien detesta, hará que sea más difícil que desista.

Se quedaron un rato pensando en lo que Harry había dicho, meditando soluciones, hasta que Ron habló.

-En ese caso Harry, tendrás que demostrarle a Lily que el amor entre Gabrielle y tú está mejor que nunca y camino al "felices para siempre".

-¿Qué tratas de decir Ron?- preguntó Hermione temiendo lo que fuera a decir.

-Que tendrán que tener una relación pública con todo lo que ella implica. Para poder convencer a Lily no hay nada mejor que convencer a todos los demás de que se aman con locura- respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No sé si sea lo mejor Ron…- dudó Harry.

-¿Por qué?

Harry no contestó, pero para Hermione era evidente por qué no quería hacer esa farsa aún más grande: tenía miedo de confundirla.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea- sentenció ella.

Ron sonrió satisfecho y miró a Harry, esperando su aprobación.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Está decidido Harry. Es la mejor idea que tenemos. Debemos hacer esto, lo demás… puede esperar…

Definitivamente Ron, ignorante de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, pero Harry comprendió el mensaje: "No es momento de preocuparte por mí", pero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Harry miró a Hermione, observó en su mirada una entera convicción, así que, después de un rato, suspiró y contestó:

-Puede funcionar…

Hermione le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Para ella era importante sentir que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que él todavía podía seguir contando con ella para lo que fuera necesario.

-¡Ah Harry! No nos contaste lo que te dijo James en el campo- le recordó Ron intentando cambiar el tema a uno en el que sí pudiera participar.

Harry les contó todo lo que ellos no habían podido oír desde la tribuna.

-Admito que me dio un poco de lástima, al fin y al cabo, yo puedo entenderlo. Fue difícil actuar tan frío y cruel- agregó al final.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Harry: es sólo un juego- dijo Hermione mientras revoleaba los ojos.

-Dije eso obligado por las circunstancias, no significa que lo crea. El quidditch no es sólo un juego Hermione, es mucho más. Tú no puedes entender lo que se siente porque, sin ofender, es una de las cosas para las que sencillamente no sirves. Volar es un talento y quienes lo tenemos sabemos que la magia de estar en el aire no la consigues jamás estando en la tierra.

Hermione frunció la boca en forma de burla.

-Creo que le das demasiado crédito a una escoba Harry.

Él alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Como ya he dicho Hermione: esto es algo que no puedes entender.

Ella negó con la cabeza, resignada. Jamás había podido comprender qué cosa tan maravillosa había en ese estúpido deporte, pero si supo que, si Harry estaba así por lo que había tenido que hacerle a su padre, no quería ni imaginarse cómo es que estaría James…

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡MALDITO Lemaître Y EL DÍA EN QUE VINO A ESTA ESCUELA!

-Vamos James, tienes que calmarte…

-¿CALMARME? ¡¿CALMARME?! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡ME DERROTÓ SIRIUS! ¡ME DERROTÓ EN MI PROPIO JUEGO!

Sirius suspiró intentando pensar en qué decir para calmarlo mientras veía a su amigo ir y venir hecho una tromba alrededor de su cuarto.

-No debiste haber apostado en primer lugar. Yo te avisé que Lemaître solía jugar quidditch en su anterior escuela…

-¡PERO NUNCA MENCIONASTE QUE ERA BUENO! ¡JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO A NADIE LANZARSE ASÍ! ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE Y NO SE SUPONÍA QUE FUERA INCREÍBLE! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE QUEDARA EN RIDÍCULO, UNA BLUDGER LE DIERA EN LA CABEZA Y QUEDARA INTERNADO EN LA ENFERMERÍA POR UN MES!

Sirius frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa:

-¿Ese era el plan?

James lo miró de manera asesina.

-Hasta la parte del ridículo sí, después eso había varias opciones que me hubieran conformado.

Sirius se rió sin disimulo.

-¡Vamos James! ¡No puede ser tan malo! Lemaître no durará mucho. El equipo no le hará caso y deberá irse, no te preocupes. Además, mira el lado positivo, Evans parecía bastante ofendida por la actitud presuntuosa que tenía…

James esbozó una media sonrisa:

-Sí, lo noté. Creo que era la misma mirada que me dirige a mí siempre.

-Quizá aún tengas una oportunidad.

James hizo un gesto.

-No es lo que más me importa ahora. En este momento lo que más me interesa es vengarme de Lemaître. Si en tres años no he logrado nada con Evans, entonces puede esperar.

Dio unos pasos hacia su baúl junto a su cama y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

-El quidditch era lo mío, lo único que me quedaba y no me había quitado, pero resulta que hasta en eso es mejor que yo…- suspiró con furia -Te juro que me las va a pagar... Ya veremos si es tan bueno como cree… Todavía no conoce de lo que es capaz un merodeador.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-Entonces tendremos que darle una pequeña lección a Lemaître. Enseñémosle que, al menos en Hogwarts y mientras nosotros estemos aquí…

-…la casa siempre gana…- concluyeron ambos al unísono.

-Así se habla…- lo animó Sirius.

James se rió un poco. Y sí… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Nadie sobrevive a una guerra contra los merodeadores y, no importaba lo bueno que fuera, James Lemaître no sería la excepción.

**Continuará…**


	16. Demostraciones de amor

Capítulo Dieciséis: Demostraciones de amor

Era temprano, quizá demasiado, pero Hermione realmente necesitaba hablar con Harry y, además, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche sin importar cuánto tratara.

Se sorprendió un poco al bajar y encontrarlo durmiendo en un sillón de la Sala Común frente al fuego. Lo observó un momento. Se veía tan tranquilo… le daba pena tener que despertarlo.

-Harry… Harry…- lo llamó suavemente al oído apoyándose un poco sobre él.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver que era ella quien lo llamaba le sonrió con algo de cansancio, pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y, abrazándola, la obligó a acurrucarse junto a él. La realidad era que eso no era nada nuevo. Desde que Hogwarts se había convertido en un refugio de guerra y ellos tres eran los únicos que habitaban la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry pasaba muchas noches en ese mismo sillón y Hermione lo despertaba en la mañana, repitiendo esa misma rutina. Harry podía tardar entre quince y veinte minutos en terminar de despertarse así que la obligaba a quedarse a su lado, abrazándola. Hermione tenía que admitir que, en el medio de una guerra, esos minutos eran su momento favorito del día.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella en un susurro.

Él hizo un sonido.

-Te escucho…

-Necesito que me prometas que me seguirás el juego hoy. Si vamos a actuar como si fuésemos pareja tú tienes que estar dispuesto a soportar ciertas cosas. No puedes avergonzarte y mucho menos apartarme. Sólo sígueme el juego… simplemente tú olvídate de mí.

Harry abrió un ojo y la miró, inspeccionándola por un momento. Delicadamente le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello y le acarició la mejilla con cariño:

-Es imposible que me olvide de ti Hermione, pero lo intentaré. Sé muy bien lo que estamos arriesgando y, si tú estás bien con esto, entonces yo también.

Hermione, quien estaba mirando hacia la escalera mientras Harry estaba de espaldas a ésta, vio como James se asomaba. Miró a Harry nuevamente y lo vio con los ojos apaciblemente cerrados, probablemente volviendo a dormirse. Tomó aire y con toda la valentía que pudo se obligó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. _"Sé fuerte Hermione"._ Besó ligeramente la comisura de los labios de Harry, sin atreverse a besarlo por completo. Enseguida él abrió los ojos alarmado, pero Hermione le presionó un poco el brazo enviando un mudo mensaje que esperaba que él entendiera, pero claro, era Harry, cómo podía no entenderlo. Él sonrió de lado y la miró con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Sabes? No me molestaría despertarme así cada mañana. Es la manera perfecta de comenzar el día.

Le sonrió abiertamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y rozaba su nariz con la suya en un gesto cariñoso que Hermione rogaba que nunca acabara.

-¡Wow! ¡Parece que interrumpí algo!

La voz de James y su tono burlón resultaron inconfundibles. Harry giró la cabeza sin apuro y lo miró sin permitirle que sus comentarios arruinaran el buen humor con el que había empezado el día. Hermione se arregló el cabello y consiguió que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tímido color rosado.

-Y no parece que eso te moleste Potter.- le comentó mordazmente Harry.

-¿Debería? Arruinar tu existencia es mi nuevo pasatiempo.

Harry no respondió, sólo alzó una ceja y se limitó a sonreír de lado. Conocía demasiado bien a su padre como para saber que lo que quería era meterlo en problemas y no iba a darle el gusto de contestar. James se dio cuenta, ese Lemaître era demasiado inteligente como para caer en trampas simples, lo sabía, así que le dedicó una sonrisa malévola y se fue. Llamaba a eso retirada estratégica o, lo que era lo mismo, no decir nada que pudiera arruinar el plan maestro que Sirius y él tenían pensado.

Viendo que James ya no estaba en ningún lugar lo suficientemente cercano como para representar una amenaza Harry se apartó delicadamente lo suficiente como para mantener físicamente clara la distancia entre él y Hermione. La miró cautelosamente. Ella se estrujaba los dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?- le preguntó.

-Es la mejor idea que tenemos por ahora Harry, por no decir la única, no se trata de lo que quiera o no quiera. Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por mí.

-No te cansas de pedirme eso, pero siempre sigues dándome motivos para que me preocupe.

Ella lo vio sonreír burlonamente de lado mientras le repetía las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho el día anterior. Hermione le sonrió, ligeramente sorprendida de cómo él reproducía sus palabras exactamente.

-¡No te burles de mí!- le dijo juguetonamente golpeándole suavemente el brazo, consiguiendo que Harry riera ligeramente.

-No me burlo de ti, sólo que no creo que en realidad estés segura de poder hacer esto sin confundirte en lo más mínimo- entonces se le acercó a una peligrosa distancia, unos milímetros más y sus labios se tocarían –Me tendrás a esta distancia muchas veces al día si seguimos con esto, a veces incluso hasta menos, ¿sigues estando segura de que no te confundirás?

Hermione sabía lo que Harry intentaba hacer. Trataba de disuadirla, la estaba probando, la acorralaba para obligarla a retroceder, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien, no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

-¿Lo estás tú?- Harry la miró confuso, sin entender –Me tendrás a esta distancia muchas veces al día, a veces incluso hasta menos, muchos se confundirían.

-Yo no soy "muchos".

-Yo tampoco- lo cortó ella entonces secamente -Así como tienes fe en ti mismo y en que en lo que "muchos" caerían tú no caerás, ten fe en mí. Al fin y al cabo, las probabilidades nunca han cuadrado con nosotros.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, como si tratara de descubrir en sus ojos aunque sea un atisbo de duda. Hermione le respondió desafiante, sin retroceder un centímetro. Finalmente, él se apartó, revolvió su cabello con la mano derecha nerviosamente en un gesto típico suyo y la miró.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.- se paró y comenzó a dirigirse a su dormitorio –Te veré en el desayuno. Será la oportunidad perfecta para que mi madre nos vea.

El desayuno en Hogwarts era el momento favorito del día para poner en marcha cualquier plan. Los merodeadores habían usado esa ocasión varias veces para sus bromas. Toda la escuela junta, después de un buen descanso, antes de las clases… era sencillamente irresistible la idea de crear un poco de caos antes de que los profesores comenzaran a llenar sus cabezas con lo que a Sirius le gustaba llamar "conocimientos inútiles de cuestionable utilidad".

-Ya te lo he dicho Sirius: esa frase es una redundancia.

-Tú llámala reduntencia o como tú quieras Remus, yo la llamo "enormemente genioso desarrollo de creatividad"

-¡¿Genioso?! ¡Eso ni siquiera es una palabra!

James siempre se divertía con las peleas matutinas de Remus y Sirius. Hacía años que repetían esa rutina y aún no lograba comprender cómo era posible que Remus no se diera cuenta que Sirius fingía su ignorancia sólo para molestarlo. Es decir, era parte de una de las familias más nobles de toda de la comunidad mágica, no podía ser un malhablado. Sus ojos vislumbraron a Gabrielle y Delacour entrar al gran salón. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Lemaître? Entonces lo vio, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Gabrielle. Lo vio tomarla del brazo y voltearla para que lo viera. Ella le sonrió complacida mientras él le balbuceaba lo que James suponía y no podía escuchar por la distancia, serían estúpidas excusas por su retraso. James no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de impaciencia mientras lo veía revolverse el cabello con una mano y hacer un gesto de angelical inocencia. ¿Qué era lo que todas veían en él? No lograba comprenderlo. Porque la verdad sea dicha, más de una estaba que echaba chispas en el medio del Gran Salón por las atenciones de Lemaître hacia Gabrielle, pero la que más furiosa estaba era, sin duda alguna, Lillian Evans.

-Juro que odio a ese tipo- no pudo evitar decir James en voz alta.

Sirius y Remus detuvieron al instante su discusión sobre gramática y ortografía para dirigir sus ojos en dirección a Lemaître. Peter levantó la cabeza de su plato lleno de comida y los imitó, curioso, pero sin entender mucho qué era lo que estaba mirando. En ese momento Lemaître parecía estar desplegando toda la magia de sus encantos en una Gabrielle que aparentemente se reía tontamente. James volvió a bufar. ¿Qué, no le daba a ella una clase de déjà-vu toda la situación? ¿O acaso era él el único que se daba cuenta que la escena en desarrollo era una réplica exacta a la manera en la que el mismo tipo trataba a Evans hacía no más de tres días atrás? Miró distraídamente a Lily y supo inmediatamente por su boca incrédulamente abierta que ella también lo había notado y sonrió con satisfacción; al menos algo bueno podía salir de todo eso.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la acercó para darle un beso lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios como para que a la distancia pareciera que la había besado de lleno en la boca.

-¿Aún estás segura de que quieres seguir con todo esto?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione susurrándole al oído mientras decenas de ojos los miraban, algunos curiosos, otros envidiosos y enojados.

Hermione lo entendió de inmediato: él no se daba por vencido, estaba decidido a hacerla desistir y, aparentemente, estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como fuera posible para lograrlo. _"Dos pueden jugar este juego"_. Hermione corrió la cara sonriendo, haciendo que su nariz rozara la de Harry, desconcertándolo un poco.

-No te atrevas a desafiarme Potter. Yo puedo llegar a ser tan testaruda como tú.- le susurró ella amenazadoramente.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y la soltó. Ron inmediatamente se acercó a ellos.

-Lily está que se la lleva el diablo. No sé si esto la hará enamorarse de James pero que te va a odiar Harry, te va a odiar.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. ¿Hasta qué punto el odio de su madre debía alegrarlo? La miró de reojo lo suficiente como para que su mirada iracunda lo hiciera sentirse insignificante e incluso un poco amenazado. La volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta: el odio no era dirigido hacia él.

-Te juro que si Lily sigue mirándome así me va a echar mal de ojo- le susurró Hermione con un tono ligeramente atemorizado que podría ante otros oídos haber pasado desapercibido.

-¿Tú también te diste cuenta? Creo que intenta asesinarte con la mirada.

-Si la mirada fuera suficiente como para matar a alguien, podría desde hace mucho tiempo considerarme más muerta que Nick Casi Decapitado y aún así aquí estoy. No tengo nada que temer.

Harry sonrió burlonamente de lado y la miró.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti misma?

Hermione frunció el ceño y le envió una mirada asesina que en otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho reír. Miró al frente justo a tiempo para chocar sus ojos con la rencorosa mirada de una chica, aparentemente muy atlética, que avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia él.

-Los horarios de la práctica- le dijo en un tono de pocos amigos mientras le extendía un pergamino enrollado sin cuidado.

Harry alzó una ceja sorprendida antes de tomarlo y repasarlo con la vista rápidamente. _"Estos sí que practican"_. Los entrenamientos de aquella época parecían ser mucho más exigentes que cuando él era parte del equipo, o mejor dicho, cuando sería parte… Sonaba raro formular los pensamientos de su pasado en futuro. Llevaban varios días viviendo en aquella época ajena y aún no se acostumbraba a pensar que su existencia pendía de un hilo, que quizá no habría un futuro en el cual él pudiera vivir todas esas cosas... ni las buenas, ni las trágicas.

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione posarse sobre su hombro obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba comprensiva pero tratando de decirle que fuera lo que fuera estuviera pensando, no era el momento para hacerlo. Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de recuperar la concentración, ella tenía razón, no era el momento.

-James…- escuchó entonces que lo llamaban.

Preparó su mejor gesto despreocupado y esbozó con experticia una convincente sonrisa petulante antes de voltear a ver a su madre que se paraba frente a él con un semblante serio y, hasta se podría decir, disgustado.

-Veo que entraste al equipo de quidditch- comentó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa –No sabía que te interesara el deporte.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando eres el mejor no puedes ser tan egoísta de negarle tu talento al mundo- se apresuró a contestar vanidosamente.

Harry vio satisfecho cómo su madre abría ligeramente la boca y los ojos con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que tuviera en frente suyo al mismo Lemaître de siempre. Hermione trataba con todos sus esfuerzos reprimir una malvada sonrisa burlona. No era que el haberle ganado virtualmente a Lily en una guerra ficticia por el amor de Harry le generara algún tipo de complacencia ni nada… era pura y exclusivamente una cuestión de ego… en serio…

Lily intentó recuperar la compostura y borrar todo rastro de expresión antes de volver a hablar.

-Parece ser que te sobreestimé. Te creí más profundo que eso…

Se fue antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo. Si bien habían logrado lo que querían no podía evitar sentirse mal. Cuando aceptó que no había más opción que hacer que su madre lo odiara nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser tan… doloroso.

-¡Genial! ¡Te odia más de lo que pensé!- exclamó Ron.

Harry decidió ignorar el impulsivo e inconscientemente cruel comentario de su amigo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Tacto es algo de lo que no fuiste dotado al nacer, ¿cierto?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Ron hizo cara de no comprender, a lo que Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

No pudo soportarlo más; Harry se levantó y con paso apresurado siguió a su madre. Hermione suspiró sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por detenerlo; algo de ella aún confiaba que él sabía lo que hacía aunque en realidad supiera que no era así.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily, espera!

Lily bufó exasperadamente y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó a Harry una vez que volteó a verlo para encontrarlo tomando desesperadas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el que había perdido al correr tras ella.

Él la miró con ojos tristes, esos de "perrito abandonado" que nunca fallaban con Hermione y suponía que también funcionarían con su madre. Y no se equivocó… vio cómo la expresión de Lily se destensaba ligeramente sin dejar de ser seria, lo suficiente como para que al menos lo escuchara.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo. En serio, tal vez no lo entiendas pero… realmente es importante para mí llevarme bien contigo… Por favor.

Iba en contra de todo lo que habían acordado en el plan pero Harry no podía soportarlo. Suficiente ya era que lo odiara su padre, no quería que también lo detestara su madre. Al final, esos días serían los únicos que tendría con ellos…

Lily dudó. Lemaître parecía sincero y él, finalmente, no tenía la culpa por no sentir lo mismo que ella. Además, todos tienen defectos, ¿por qué debería uno de ellos impedirle relacionarle con él? Tal vez todo fuera un malentendido…

-¡James!

Harry volteó para ver a Hermione corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _"¿Qué demonios pretende?"._ Una vez a su lado, Hermione se rió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de él, recuperando el aire mientras hablaba.

-James… te fuiste… muy… rápido…- respiró un poco más antes de volver a hablarle, ya más tranquila –Me abandonaste allá. ¡Qué malo eres!- enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y le hizo un puchero.

Lily soltó un bufido exasperado y no esperó más para irse sin desear ver más esa cursi escena.

Harry estaba a punto de detenerla cuando Harmione le pellizcó el cuello, haciéndole volcar su atención hacia ella. Se encontró con su rostro triste y comprensivo.

-Sé que es tu madre y sé lo que esto significa para ti- le susurró –Pero no se puede Harry… Lo siento…

Harry se tomó un segundo para mirarla directamente a los ojos y ver que sinceramente ella lo sentía, que, si pudiera, le permitiría disfrutar ese momento que no se repetiría pero… eso no era una opción. Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo sé…- se acercó y le besó la frente con cariño –Vamos, hay cosas que hacer.

Hermione le respondió su sonrisa dispuesta a seguirlo pero entonces divisó que Lily regresaba a pasos agigantados dispuesta a descargar toda su rabia y decidió que era hora.

-Confía en mí- le susurró velozmente a Harry antes de sonreírle ampliamente.

Él no tuvo tiempo siquiera de entender lo que le acababan de decir cuando ella, sin más preámbulo y con toda confianza, lo besó. Él había sentido el repentino impulso de apartarla cuando logró procesar lo que Hermione le había dicho. _"Confía en mí"_. Así que lo hizo, relajándose por completo y entregándole el mando de la situación.

El beso de Hermione no era como el anterior, era un arrebato enorme de pura pasión y, Harry logró detectar, amor desesperado. Él mantenía aún su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras rodeó su brazo libre a su cintura presionándola contra él. Fue turno su de suspirar tratando de encontrar un aire inexistente tanto como él había logrado que ella lo hiciera la vez anterior. Las sensaciones le eran totalmente diferentes. El otro beso estaba fríamente calculado, él lo había planeado todo, pero este… él no tenía control alguno, simplemente podía dejarse llevar por ella y lo que le molestaba era estarlo disfrutando. Ella se separó de él dejándolo con deseos de más.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry, aún sin aire y tratando de controlarse.

-Lily nos observaba y creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para completar la primera parte del plan… Además, me debías una- le contestó simplemente.

Harry la miró con sorpresa y se rió. Hermione respondió a su risa y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos. Lo increíble era que en realidad no quería soltarla. Pero lo hizo, debía hacerlo…

Hermione, tratando de evitar el momento incómodo, avanzó por el pasillo, adelantándose.

-¡Vamos! ¡Todavía queda mucho por hacer y tú tienes entrenamiento así que muévete!- le gritó.

Sin más se fue directo a su cuarto para sentarse en el alfeizar y pensar. ¡Qué difícil que estaba resultando ser fingir abiertamente tener una relación con Harry sin confundirse o resultar herida!. Harry era tan buen actor… seguramente no podría culparse a sí misma si en algún momento ella también le creía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte y resistir, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era eso lo que hacía desde hacía tanto? Pero ese beso… el beso que habían compartido esa tarde había sido mágico para ella, tanto que, por un momento, le había dado la impresión de que Harry no le respondía sólo por compromiso… _"Sácate esas ideas Hermione, sólo conseguirás lastimarte a ti misma…"_

Lily entró a la habitación y la vio a Gabrielle ahí, mirando las estrellas. Le recordó un poco a sí misma. Se preguntó en qué pensaría.

-Rompiste nuestro pacto Gabrielle- le dijo entonces en un tono amenazador –Te arriesgas demasiado.

Hermione volteo a mirarla, sonriéndole malévolamente. Lily se sorprendió por su actitud.

-¿Tú crees? Ya es tarde para que vayas con el chisme de que me escapé una noche hace ya tres días. ¿Crees que te tomarán en serio? No tienes pruebas, es tu palabra contra la mía. Además, incluso si te creyeran, James jamás te perdonaría que me metieras en problemas y tú no quieres eso, ¿cierto? Como ves, yo también puedo ser muy astuta cuando me lo propongo…

Lily se había quedado completamente sin palabras. No esperaba que Gabrielle la enfrentara, no le había parecido el tipo de chicas que hacen frente a otras, sino más bien de las que se intimidan y se asustan. Evidentemente se había equivocado.

Suspirando de rabia se dispuso a ir a su cama, dando por terminada la conversación cuando, de repente, Hermione le habló sin mirarla, perdida en la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca quise llevarme mal contigo, de hecho, siempre te he admirado. Creo que fue una injusticia del destino que ambas nos enamorásemos del mismo hombre- entonces, dejó de mirar a la ventana para encontrarse con sus ojos –Pero eso no es mi culpa, ¿no crees? Él, simplemente es maravilloso.

Lily se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que encontró las palabras exactas que decir:

-Sí, realmente lo es.

Y con eso corrió los doseles y se acostó dejando su cabeza reposar sobre la almohada y sintiendo un ligera y triste lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.


	17. Sosías

Capítulo Diecisiete: Sosías

Harry esperó a que Hermione bajara las escaleras esa mañana junto con las otras chicas del último año. Cuando ella lo alcanzó le sonrió, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios sin que ninguna duda lo sobreviniera. Parecía ser que toda la situación se había resumido a un acuerdo tácito entre ellos: él la besaba y eso no debía significar nada… sólo que sí significaba. Hermione sintió sus piernas volverse algo débiles y se sorprendió de no haber caído al suelo. Sin embargo, mantuvo la sonrisa, como siempre… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró él imperceptiblemente, porque aún mantenía la delicadeza de al menos preguntar, incluso cuando su bienestar no era realmente relevante en el asunto.

-Por supuesto- le contestó ella de forma cortante, porque no quería que él creyera que ella esperaba que le importara la respuesta.

Harry suspiró sin poder contenerse. Quizá fuera difícil para ella entenderlo, pero él sufría tanto o más que ella con esa situación. Se estaba viendo obligado a enfrentar ciertas cosas que había preferido ignorar por cierto tiempo… cosas en las que él no podía permitirse siquiera pensar, de las que ella no podía enterarse, respecto a las que había tenido incluso que mentirle en ciertas ocasiones…

-¡James!- escuchó de repente que lo llamaban a sus espaldas.

Al voltear para ver de quién se trataba se encontró con Ron que corría desesperadamente por el pasillo para lograr alcanzarlo.

-Harry…- le dijo ya estando cerca – James planea algo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ron levantó una ceja y lo miró con un gesto petulante, todavía recuperando el aire.

-Te conozco a ti, lo que es como si lo conociera a él y sé que planea algo. He visto antes la expresión que llevaba ésta mañana y sé lo que significa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró a Hermione a su lado quien le devolvía la mirada confundida y buscaba, al igual que él en ella, la respuesta en el contacto de sus ojos como si de esa forma pudieran pensar juntos sin necesitar decirse nada.

-¿Tú crees que…?- comenzó ella.

-No, no es tan tonto- le respondió él.

-Pero si…

-No, eso tampoco, sería muy obvio.

-Entonces…

-Sí… creo que recurrirá a eso…

Ron miraba a uno y al otro, intentando vanamente encontrar un poco de sentido a la conversación. El fracaso ya estaba comenzando a frustrarlo… como siempre… cuando se decidió a interrumpir.

-¿Podrían compartir la idea? Sé que ustedes se hablan telepáticamente, pero algunos aquí, por no decir YO, no comprendemos…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry sólo se rió y se dispuso a disculparse.

-Lo siento, a veces me olvido. Hermione trataba de pensar con qué se iba a meter James para molestarme. Primero pensó en Lily, luego en el quidditch y por último ambos coincidimos que el blanco será ella. Sirius dijo que él quiere "ir detrás de mi amiga francesa a ver si eso me distrae". Además…

-…habiendo declarado una "relación pública" es el punto débil más seguro para atacar: el afecto, donde más duele- completó Hermione.

Ron miró a uno, luego al otro y nuevamente al otro con la boca ligeramente abierta. Harry y Hermione se veían confundidos por su actitud.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella exasperada.

Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a lado en un gesto de resignación.

-Nunca entenderé cómo lo hacen...

Harry levantó una ceja:

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo! Es increíble…

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, ruborizándose ligeramente. Harry simplemente volvió a reír.

-El punto es que hay que estar atentos- les dijo tratando de no desviar el tema –No podemos dejar que nos sorprenda.

-¡Shh! Viene Lily…- les advirtió Hermione.

Lily pasó junto a ellos clavándole los ojos a Harry a cada paso. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que ella le respondió tímidamente antes de enviarle una mirada asesina a Hermione y seguir su camino.

-Que no me siga provocando porque te juro que le lanzaré un maleficio y no me importa que sea tu madre.

Harry rió ante la expresión molesta de Hermione mientras volvía a colocar su brazo alrededor de su cintura con la intención de dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

-¡Lemaître!

-¿Y ahora qué?- se quejó Harry.

La misma chica que se le había presentado el día anterior para darle el horario de las prácticas de quidditch se hallaba en frente suyo.

-Debemos hablar. Es sobre el equipo.

Harry la miró con fastidio. _"No puedo creerlo. Es muy temprano para esto"_. Hermione lo jaló del brazo dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente le decía _"ten paciencia"_. Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablarle a la chica.

-Está bien, iré, pero más te vale que sea rápido.

La muchacha se alejó entonces maldiciendo por lo bajo, su odio por Harry era más que evidente. Harry se preguntó si todo el equipo sentiría lo mismo. _"Ay, ¡qué importa!"_.

-Volveré en cuanto me saque esto de encima. Cuídate- le susurró a Hermione antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente y desaparecer por los pasillos siguiendo a la chica.

Hermione se quedó un tiempo allí parada, aún sorprendida por aquél último gesto. Sí, quizá era algo tonto después de haberse besado en la boca no sólo una sino dos veces, pero aquellos besos habían sido por necesidad, en cambio este último había sido un gesto involuntario y sincero, sin cálculos previos… y había sido tan tierno.

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de desconcentrar esos estúpidos pensamientos. De nada servía que le diera vueltas una y otra vez, Harry no la quería… no de la manera que ella deseaba.

-¡Gabrielle!

"_¿Qué le pasa hoy a la gente que todos gritan?"_, pensó Hermione exasperada antes de voltear con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sorprendió de ver quién era.

-¿Jazmine?

Jazmine le respondió la sonrisa.

-¡Hace tanto que no hablamos! Me pregunto porqué, este no es un castillo tan grande como para que nos desencontremos, más aún durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio, ¿cierto?- se río tontamente de su propio chiste.

Hermione levantó una ceja suspicaz. El motivo de su desencuentro no había sido algo que no se pudiera comprender. Si bien se habían caído bien la una a la otra en un principio, después de que Jazmine supiera de su salida nocturna (lo cual Hermione no dudaba por más que no lo tuviera confirmado) se había generado ese distanciamiento entre ellas porque, a pesar de que Jazmine era prima de James, a ella sí le gustaban las reglas. Además, Jazmine era la mejor amiga de Lily, odiaba verla sufrir por James Lemaître y la culpaba a ella de que su amiga y él no pudieran estar juntos. _"Si tan sólo supiera…"_ Así era que la actitud amistosa de Jazmine resultaba ser ciertamente sospechosa. _"Ya Hermione…" _se regañó mentalmente_ "estás empezando a ver fantasmas en cualquier lugar…"_.

Pero sus pensamientos no llegaron más lejos que eso. En ese momento Hermione pudo ver a Harry volver caminando plácidamente por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido con un gesto aburrido y algo molesto. Al alcanzarla le cruzó un brazo por la espalda y la sostuvo de manera cercana desde la cintura. Le dirigió una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Parece que no le agrado a esa chica. Según lo que entendí, era la sucesora segura de James y el que yo tomara su puesto le molesta un poco… por no decir bastante- entonces miró por primera vez a Jazmine -¿Te molesta si te la robo?- le preguntó con picardía.

Hermione no dijo nada porque no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Harry se volvía mejor actor cada día, de eso no cabía duda, tanto que ni ella podía reconocerlo en ocasiones… como esa, por ejemplo. Hizo todo esfuerzo humanamente posible para contener la sorpresa que la invadía, quizá fallando un poco.

Jazmine se limitó a ladear la cabeza negativamente como toda respuesta. ¿Era impresión de Hermione o parecía algo nerviosa?

-Nos vemos- alcanzó a decirle antes de que Harry comenzara a guiarla en dirección opuesta al comedor.

No pudo ver, por supuesto, la manera en la que Harry miraba hacia atrás una última vez y le guiñaba un ojo a Jazmine antes de girar por un pasillo y perderla de vista.

Imprevistamente, él abrió la puerta del primer salón vacío que encontró y la empujó dentro. Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar antes de sentir que la acorralaba contra una pared y el fuerte golpe de sus labios contra los de ella. La estupefacción le impidió realizar algún movimiento por algunos segundos, pero una vez que su cerebro pudo procesar la información se dejó llevar y se entregó completamente. Por algún motivo que ella no lograba precisar, ese beso se sentía completamente diferente a los demás, pero diferente no en intensidad o sentimiento o intención, no… diferente, como si él fuera diferente, como si él no fuera él… Y por eso necesitó tontamente preguntar en forma de susurro durante una fugaz pausa para recuperar aire:

-¿Harry?

Y fue como mágico. El beso se detuvo al instante y él se separó abruptamente de ella, sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos, claramente confundido:

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Entonces todo estuvo claro para ella, pero ya era tarde.

-Te llamó Harry- dijo una voz masculina junto a ellos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido a nadie entrar, por lo que la inesperada presencia los asustó e instantáneamente se giraron para ver de quién se trataba y, efectivamente tal y como Hermione lo sospechaba… era Harry.

Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ceño fruncido, puños fuertemente cerrados, postura tensa, ojos furiosos… Así estaba Harry. Pero su mirada se posaba únicamente sobre su doble y en ningún momento se dirigió hacia Hermione como si… como si estuviera muy enojado con ella como para tolerar mirarla.

-Y te llamó así- continuó explicando –Porque es mi primer nombre y ella a veces me dice de esa forma, cosa que sabrías si fueras realmente yo, que no eres porque yo estoy aquí hablando contigo, ¿no es así… James?

James no aseveró las sospechas, sólo esbozó una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa maligna y entonces, sólo entonces, se apartó de una estupefacta Hermione.

-En serio que el Profesor Slughorn no debería dejar sus pociones tan descuidadas donde _cualquiera_ puede tomarlas- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa –Aunque, no había mucho que transformar en realidad, ¿cierto? ¿No dicen todos acaso que somos dos gotas de agua?

Harry mordió su lengua, decidido a no responder. No importaba lo que James le dijera _no debía_ responder. Pero James siguió:

-Aún así, para serte sincero, jamás creí que tu propia novia no se diera cuenta de la diferencia. Es decir, si tú no hubieras llegado, ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber sucedido?

James no sabía lo cerca que estaba de salir volando por una ventana en esos precisos momentos y Harry estaba muy orgulloso de decir que, aún cuando sus uñas estaban dejando dolorosas marcas en sus brazos (traspasando la tela de la túnica) y sus dientes se verían completamente limados hasta las encías si seguía apretándolos con tanta fuerza para cuando todo eso terminara, no le iba a dar el lujo a su padre (todavía caracterizado como él) de responder a sus provocaciones. No lo haría, claro que no, no se rebajaría a su nivel por nada en el…

-Y ella no parecía oponer resistencia, por supuesto. Tal vez la estaba pasando demasiado bien conmigo…

…o tal vez sí.

-_¡Expulso!_

Y así como esas palabras fueron pronunciadas James, quien ni siquiera la había visto venir, salió volando literalmente y se golpeó contra la pared más cercana.

Hermione, a la que tal sorpresa la había sacado de su estado catatónico, se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un grito.

Harry caminó lentamente en dirección a James mientras éste trataba de incorporarse tocándose la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza por el impacto.

-Y la próxima vez que pienses que es divertido ponerle siquiera un dedo encima a mi mujer- le susurró de forma amenazante con gesto inexpresivo –Cumpliré la amenaza que te hice hace tiempo y voy a lanzarte un verdadero maleficio… y un golpe en la cabeza será lo más leve que recibirás.

No dijo más ni esperó respuesta alguna, simplemente giró sobre sus pies, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la empujó fuera del salón con algo de fuerza. Ella todavía no podía reaccionar completamente, la situación la había dejado algo conmocionada, por eso no opuso resistencia cuando Harry abrió la puerta de otro salón vacío e igual que lo había hecho su padre antes, la obligó a entrar. Él cerró la puerta con un estridente golpe y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarse, aún evidentemente furioso.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione tímidamente sólo para ser cortada al instante.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? ¡Dime! ¡Sabías que tenías que tener cuidado, dime cómo es que te agarró desprevenida!

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente, totalmente indignada por el reclamo que Harry le hacía en alto volumen y le contestó de igual forma sin dejarse intimidar por el aura peligrosa que el otro emanaba.

-¿Y cómo, según tú, podría yo haber descubierto que todo era una trampa? ¡Es ridículo!

Él dio dos grandes zancadas acercándose a ella, tal vez tratando de hacerle comprender al verlo más de cerca lo muy enojado que estaba y lo muy poco conveniente que resultaba para ella contradecirlo en ese momento, pero eso no logró hacer que Hermione retrocediera en lo más mínimo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero deberías haberlo notado! ¡Deberías haberte dado cuenta que ese no era yo!

A cada oración subían cada vez más el volumen y se acercaban más el uno al otro, sumergiéndose más en la acalorada discusión.

-¡Lo que dices es ridículo Harry! ¡Nadie podría haberlo notado!

-¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ SÍ! ¡QUE ME CONOCES MEJOR QUE NADIE!- le gritó entonces, ya totalmente fuera de sus casillas -¡TE TENDRÍA QUE HABER BASTADO SÓLO UN VISTAZO PARA SABER QUE NO ERA YO! ¡SI TAN ENAMORADA ESTÁS DE MÍ COMO DIJISTE QUE LO ESTABAS DEBERÍAS HABERTE DADO CUENTA QUE ESE NO ERA YO!

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas de forma contundente, con notables pausas entre ellas, para hacer muy notoria la rabia que contenían. Hermione entonces se calló y lo miró incrédula.

-Eso es injusto…- logró articular en un susurro.

Pero Harry no parecía escucharla, ya ni siquiera parecía poder controlarse y completamente cegado por la furia y algo más que Hermione no lograba precisar, siguió despotricando contra ella sin importarle siquiera si sus palabras eran aunque sea coherentes.

-¡Aunque tal vez James tenía razón y en realidad sí te diste cuenta pero decidiste ignorarlo! ¡Quizá tú querías seguirle la corriente!- y ahí Hermione ya no le permitió continuar. Le dio una cachetada que lo obligó a callarse.

El impacto del golpe hizo que Harry reaccionara y notara lo mucho que se había pasado de la raya. Al final, ¿quién era él para hacer tales reclamos? ¿No podía acaso ella equivocarse alguna vez? ¿No había él mismo cometido antes errores garrafales? Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez era distinto? Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente grandes bocanadas de aire y cuando se sintió con el valor de hacerlo, la miró, allí parada frente a él, sólo para encontrar en sus ojos el terrible dolor de la ofensa, lo muy herida que la habían dejado sus injustas palabras.

-Lo siento.

Pero "lo siento" ya no era suficiente. Hermione no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil. No después de todo lo que le había dicho.

-Nadie, repito, NADIE podría haber notado la diferencia entre ustedes dos, ni siquiera yo- le dijo Hermione en un tono grave e inexpresivo.

-Lo sé…

-Y aún cuando sí hubiera sido un error mío, no tienes ningún derecho de utilizar mis sentimientos como un insulto ni a tratarme de cualquiera, Harry. ¿Entiendes? ¡Ninguno!

-Lo sé Hermione, pero debes entender…

-¡No me importa!- lo cortó de inmediato -¡No me importa que estemos en medio de una guerra y que esta misión sea importante o que el futuro del universo dependa de ti y que no podemos permitirnos errores! ¡No me interesa que estés bajo mucha presión o que estés estresado y que eso te haga estallar sin razón! ¡Nunca más me volverás a levantar la voz de esa forma o a insultarme porque yo puedo llegar a ser muy comprensiva pero también tengo mi límite! ¿Estamos claros?

Hermione jamás le había hablado así, tan cortante y enfadada. Habían discutido muchas veces antes, se habían dicho muchas cosas, pero jamás así y dolía… Pero lo que más le dolía a Harry era saber que se lo merecía.

-Sí.

-Bien.

Y sin más Hermione se dispuso a marcharse sólo para sentir que Harry la tomaba de un brazo para impedirle avanzar. Se detuvo a verlo para exigirle que la soltara, pero él fue más rápido que ella.

-Tienes razón, no debí gritarte así, lo siento. Pero cuando te vi con él, así, yo…- se interrumpió enseguida y se calló, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Hermione lo miraba expectante, rogándole con sus ojos que continuara, que terminara esa oración. _"¿Será que…?"_ Pero no lo hizo -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Sólo lo siento, ¿si?

Fue él entonces quién trató de irse y fue el turno de ella de detenerlo.

-No. Dilo. Cuando me viste con él, ¿qué?

-Hermione…

-¡No Harry! ¡No puedas comenzar una oración como esa y pedirme que lo olvide! ¡No puedes jugar conmigo así!

-No intento hacer eso- se atajó él rápidamente.

-¡Entonces dime!- le rogó ella desesperadamente -¡Dime lo que ibas a decir!

-Estaba celoso, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó sin más rodeos y una vez que había empezado ya no pudo contenerse –¡Siempre lo he estado! ¡De cualquiera que se te acerque! ¿Victor Krum? ¡Podía soportarlo! Con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo soportaba. Y todos esos otros de los que nunca te enteraste porque no eres buena con esas cosas. ¡Pero esto es demasiado, incluso para mí y tengo práctica! Es que… somos tan parecidos, tan iguales que…- y nuevamente dejó la oración en suspenso sabiendo que esta vez sí, había dicho demasiado.

Hermione se quedó mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. _"Entonces…"_

-Era cierto…- le dijo en voz baja, comprendiendo todo. Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa, sin saber a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo –Lo que dijiste en el pasillo… esa vez que me besaste… era cierto, ¿verdad?

Harry cerró los ojos y no le contestó, ya sabiendo a lo que ella apuntaba. Hablaba de su reclamo de ese día cuando le había dicho que temía que ella llegara a pensar que su padre era mejor que él y que eso le hiciera perder el interés… Sí, claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidar el daño que había tenido que hacerle al derrumbar sus ilusiones?

-Hermione… Yo… No puedo hacer esto…

-¡Y me mentiste!- lo acusó ella, dolida –Cuando me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo por mí… Entonces me mentiste… Sabiendo el daño que me hacías… ¡Deliberadamente me mentiste!

-Era necesario…- le susurró él, excusándose.

-¡Necesario para qué! ¿Por qué?

Hermione no comprendía nada y eso la frustraba, no estaba acostumbrada a no comprender cosas. Todo ese tiempo en el que había sufrido porque Harry no correspondía a sus sentimientos… ¿había sido todo en vano? Estaba ofendida, terriblemente ofendida y herida. ¿Por qué Harry querría lastimarla así gratuitamente? Y él, en su desesperación por explicarle, por hacerle entender que nunca había querido hacerle daño volvió a perder el control.

-¡Porque esto!- le espetó haciendo un ademán que señalaba el espacio entre ellos -¡Esto entre tú y yo no puede pasar! ¡Y no va a pasar así que ya déjalo!

-¿Por qué?- le exigió ella.

-Porque no- fue su terminante respuesta.

Lo vio tomarse la cara entre sus manos y suspirar profundamente, derrotado. No insistió, no tenía caso y además no creía tener las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora Hermione, todavía tenemos una guerra que ganar así que vámonos- le dijo él en un tono más suave y conciliador, pidiéndole en silencio que al menos por ese entonces dejara las cosas como estaban y ella, tal vez por piedad, lo hizo dándoselo a entender al asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

Harry volteó en dirección a la puerta y se dispuso a irse, pero al girar la manija y abrirla se detuvo, justo antes de salir y sin darse vuelta a mirarla ni realizar ningún otro movimiento le dijo:

-No te mentí en lo más importante.

No dio tiempo a Hermione a responderle nada, simplemente se fue sin esperar a saber si ella lo había comprendido, pero sí, ella lo había hecho, sabía a qué palabras se refería.

"_**Te amo, no te mentí cuando dije eso"**_.

* * *

James entró por el agujero del retrato refunfuñando por lo bajo por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando la herida que le había provocado James Lemaître. ¡Dios que ese chico era rápido con la varita!

No había terminado de cruzar cuando la vio allí sentada en el sillón en la posición menos femenina posible, haciendo levitar un libro en el aire de forma aburrida evidentemente cansada de esperarlo… O mejor dicho, _cansado._

-¡Wow! ¡Parece que te dieron una paliza Cornamenta! ¡Demonios y yo que me lo perdí!

-¡Cállate Sirius, al menos yo no tengo senos!- le retrucó dejándose caer en el sillón frente al de su amigo, entonces convertido en mujer, más específicamente, la jugadora del equipo de quidditch que se suponía que iba a reemplazarlo cuando él ya no estuviera en la escuela. Sirius se rió muy divertido, sin ofenderse. James hizo un sonido -¡No hagas eso! ¡Me da escalofríos verte ser tan… tan… tú en ese cuerpo!

Sirius sólo volvió a reírse sin reparos.

-Para recordártelo, fue tú idea que tomara el cuerpo de Claire para distraer a Lemaître mientras tú ocupabas su lugar, no mía. Y a propósito, ¿cómo fueron las cosas? Violentas por lo que veo, volviste de la guerra con heridas para demostrarlo.

James lo miró ferozmente antes de pasar a contarle los hechos tal y como sucedieron. Para cuando terminó Sirius estaba muriéndose de la risa sobre el sillón sin poder contenerse.

-No puedo… Jajaja… ¡No puedo creer que Lemaître… jajaja… te lanzara por los aires! ¡Jajaja!

-Sí Sirius, sigue riéndote, me alegra levantar tu humor- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras su amigo seguía retorciéndose en el sillón a sus expensas.

-Lo siento James- se disculpó Sirius tratando de calmarse –Pero dime… Lemaître estaba enojado entonces, ¿no? Conseguiste lo que querías.

-Sí pero…- le contestó James pensativamente –Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra.

Sirius levantó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Harry… ¿Cómo es que nunca nos enteramos de que el otro nombre de Lemaître era Harry?

James dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su amigo que se rascaba la cabeza restándole importancia.

-No lo sé… Es decir, no todo el mundo sabe que el otro nombre de Remus es John y no es que tenga algo sospechoso.

-Sí, tienes razón pero… Tú no viste el pánico en la cara de Gabrielle cuando le pregunté cómo me había llamado y se dio cuenta que yo no era Lemaître… Como si acabara de dejar al descubierto conmigo un secreto del que no se suponía que me enterara…

Entonces Sirius se lo tomó más en serio y se acercó cómplicemente a James con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que James Lemaître está ocultando algo… algo muy grande y que el nombre "Harry" tiene algo que ver con todo eso.

Sirius asintió lentamente esbozando una media sonrisa malévola, comprendiendo las intenciones de su amigo. Si Lemaître escondía un secreto, ellos iban a descubrirlo.

-Muy bien, lo averiguaremos- sentenció finalmente, poniéndose de pie y alisando con la palma de la mano el frente de la pollera que aún llevaba puesta –Pero antes de eso, iré a cambiarme. Esta ropa interior ya no será tan cómoda cuando vuelva a ser hombre.

James lo vio desaparecer por la escalera de caracol con los ojos bien abiertos. Definitivamente _no quería saber_ si Sirius había tratado de decir lo que él entendió que había querido decir…


	18. La voz de la consciencia Parte I

Capítulo Dieciocho: La voz de la consciencia (Parte I)

Hermione todavía estaba allí, sentada en el suelo de ese salón vacío, apoyando su espalda en la sucia pared. No lloraba, no esa vez, pero tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo… Cientos de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior: estaba feliz de que Harry correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sorprendida porque jamás hubiera imaginado que lo hiciera, asustada porque no sabía cómo encarar la situación, enojada porque él le hubiera mentido, dolida porque no quisiera estar con ella…

Siempre se había jactado de poder comprender a Harry mejor que nadie, de conocerlo tanto que era capaz de incluso adivinar sus pensamientos sin esfuerzo, pero a veces, en momentos como ese, él le resultaba un completo misterio, un enigma irresoluble...

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y, al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de Remus Lupin.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se apresuró a decir –No sabía que había alguien aquí…- giró sobre sus pies con claras intenciones de retirarse pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y entró al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí -¿Cuál de los dos fue?- preguntó sin más reparos.

Hermione alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es evidente que algo te sucede y creo que sólo hay dos personas en todo el castillo capaces de ponerte en este estado y, coincidentemente, las dos se llaman James así que… ¿Cuál de los dos fue?

Hermione ahogó una risa, sorprendida por la astucia del muchacho que tenía en frente suyo. Había olvidado lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser Lupin.

-Podría decirse que ambos…- contestó aún curvando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Observó a Lupin examinarla a través de sus ojos dorados, pidiéndole con ellos que le brindara más datos para poder comprender. Por un momento sospechó de él, pensó que tal vez quería sonsacarle información acerca de Harry pero adivinó en su mirada un verdadero interés y una honesta intención de ayudarla y le creyó. Se tomó unos momentos para encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse y darse a entender lo mejor posible.

-Es sólo que… las cosas entre James y yo no son fáciles la mayor parte del tiempo y hay ocasiones en que me cuesta comprenderlo un poco, ¿entiendes? Él es muy impulsivo, aunque intente no serlo, y muy celoso. Potter se aprovechó de eso para generar una reacción de su parte y yo fui el anzuelo. En este momento me siento un poco estúpida, es todo.

Lupin se limitó a hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza para demostrarle que comprendía su situación. Hermione supo de inmediato que si él no decía nada no era porque no tuviera algo que decir sino porque no quería ponerse en contra de su amigo. Por otra parte, agradeció que al menos no intentara justificarlo.

Sintió en su respetuoso silencio la comodidad precisa para seguir hablando, cual si no fuera nada incorrecto en explayarse un poco más y dejarle saber a Lupin lo que verdaderamente la estaba preocupando tanto; tal vez él pudiera ayudarla, pensó. En el futuro charlarían tantas veces y él le daría tantos buenos consejos… Hermione, por un segundo, se permitió la insensatez de tratar con Lupin como si fuera el mismo Lupin de veinte años más tarde.

-Lo que más me molesta- confesó –Es que James siempre encuentra un motivo para alejarse de mí cuando más cerca estamos. Y no digo que sean excusas- se apresuró a aclarar –Las razones que nombra siempre son muy justas y las comprendo, yo siempre lo comprendo… Sé que son más grandes que él, sólo que a veces, me gustaría estar en prioridad antes que el resto del mundo… Y sé que suena egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo… A veces es difícil amarlo, sobre todo porque él no me deja…

Las últimas palabras las pronunció con algo de dificultad, insegura de poder soportar oírlas sonar por primera vez a pesar de haberlo pensado tantas veces. Pero, para su sorpresa, el escucharlas resonando en las paredes la reconfortó, la hizo sentir mejor ya no tenerlas atragantadas por dentro. Así fue que, envalentonada por la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y asaltada por un impulso irresponsable siguió hablando, soltándolo todo… Más tarde, cuando recordara ese momento, reconocería que no habría sido capaz de detenerse aún si lo hubiera querido.

-Y he aguantado tanto, por tanto tiempo… No me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas que dejé por seguirlo, ni de los sacrificios que realicé para acompañarlo… No lamento nada de eso… Jamás lo habría dejado solo, a pesar de todo. ¿Acaso no lo entiende? Me necesita tanto como yo a él. Ha aguantado demasiadas cosas solo y no pienso abandonarlo ahora, ni siquiera si él me lo pide. ¿No se da cuenta que no puede con todo? Ha hecho demasiados sacrificios por los demás, ¿por qué actúa como si pensar en él mismo por una vez fuera un crimen? ¡Demonios!- y ahí sí, en su enfado, se largó a llorar.

Lupin no cuestionó nada, aún cuando hubiera algunas partes del discurso que escaparan a su comprensión. Jamás James Lemaître le había dado la impresión de no querer mantener una relación con Gabrielle, de hecho, todo lo contrario, sin embargo ella insistía en que él trataba continuamente de apartarla. Tampoco podía comprender porqué ella hablaba de él como si éste cargara con los problemas del mundo. ¿Qué tan importante era él en el lugar del que venían? ¿Cuál era la historia oculta detrás de su aspecto afable y su perfil despreocupado y arrogante?

Pero Lupin no preguntó nada de eso, si bien se moría por saber. Sólo posó una mano en el hombro de Hermione mientras ella sollozaba de impotencia. Por más que las cosas estuvieran algo turbias si había algo que era innegable era que esa muchacha estaba sufriendo terriblemente y necesitaba con urgencia algún aliento.

-Escucha Gabrielle, no conozco mucho a Lemaître, pero si es tan parecido a James como creo que lo es, ante el menor problema intentará hacerse el fuerte y cargar con todo, incluso con lo que no puede, pero estoy seguro de que tiene un noble corazón y sus intenciones son buenas. Todos nos comportamos como idiotas a veces, sólo dale tiempo para que aclare sus ideas y no lo dejes, porque aunque él nunca lo admitirá, cuando más te pide que te alejes es cuando más te necesita a su lado.

«Y en cuanto a James (Potter), a pesar de que él lo niegue, no soporta no ser el centro de atención y puede llegar a ser algo infantil por eso en ocasiones, hasta el punto de ser cruel, pero no es un mal hombre. No me gustaría que te quedaras con esa imagen de él…

Hermione levantó la mano, claramente señalándole que se detuviera.

-Ya lo sé, en serio. Sé que Potter tiene un temperamento difícil, James también lo tiene. Entiendo que debe ser complicado para él aceptar la presencia de alguien como James, debe hacer salir su instinto competitivo, pero hay algo que Potter no se ha dado cuenta: James no quiere pelear con él, muy por el contrario, lo respeta muchísimo, incluso lo admira. Así que si Potter pudiera dejarlo en paz por un tiempo y le diera una oportunidad, encontraría en él un gran mago, un excelente hombre y un maravilloso amigo. ¿Podrías decirle eso por mí?

Lupin no sabía muy bien cómo contestar a eso. ¿Lemaître admiraba a James? Honestamente, estaba absolutamente desconcertado. Y como dicen que cuando no se sabe qué decir, lo mejor es no decir nada, simplemente asintió, aceptando el pedido de Hermione. Ésta, a su vez, le sonrió agradecida.

-Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien o me iba a volver loca… Gracias por escucharme y por entenderme. De veras es importante para mí- le dijo, parándose para irse.

No supo porqué, no pudo especificar qué era lo que le había impulsado esa reacción, pero inmediatamente Lupin se levantó del suelo en el que se había sentado para hablar con ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Por algún motivo sintió que se lo debía, que era su deber reconfortarla y estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara. La sintió relajarse en el enlace y responderle con cariño, uno que era imposible que le tuviera, ya que hacía menos de una semana que se conocían.

Pero él no intentó analizarlo mucho, su única prioridad entonces era que ella estuviera bien, no importaba si resultaba ser algo demente o sin sentido. Así que se quedó con ella llorando sobre su túnica mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla dispuesto a hacerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera mejor…

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo alguno, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría seguir enfrentándola de ahí en adelante? Tal vez Hermione pudiera tenerle paciencia por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano volvería a preguntar, querría saber porqué las cosas debían ser así y con todo derecho… Y, honestamente, Harry no sabía si la próxima vez que ella lo cuestionara iba a ser capaz de hallar el valor suficiente para volver a evadirla.

"_Es lo mejor"_, se repitió por dentro una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que si lo hacía lo suficiente, quizá comenzara a creerlo.

Tanto tiempo soportando ese dolor interno, haciendo el sacrificio de silenciar sus sentimientos, tenían que valer de algo…

Porqué, le preguntaba ella y era tan simple la respuesta para él… Porque la amaba, sencillamente porque la amaba demasiado…

Cuando tomó consciencia de dónde estaba no supo explicarse a sí mismo cómo era que había terminado allí, en el segundo piso, justo frente a la estatua de una gárgola de piedra.

Por un momento pensó en volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, realmente no quería hacerlo. No tenía deseos de cruzarse con Ron o Lily o alguno de los merodeadores. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para entrar en personaje en esos precisos instantes. Aunque tampoco servía de mucho quedarse allí, meditó, no sabía la contraseña y sin ella no había forma de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. En ese mismo momento la gárgola se hizo a un lado y dejó a la vista una escalera de caracol. Sin esperar ni un momento más (por si la gárgola decidía repentinamente que no quería darle paso) se apresuró a subir hasta llegar a la conocida puerta del despacho del director. Tocó a l puerta y aguardó pacientemente a que le ofrecieran entrar.

Una vez dentro, Harry se encontró con una imagen que en algún momento había creído que no vería nunca más: Dumbledore sentado tras su escritorio, examinándolo a través de sus lentes en forma de medialuna con una amable sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada omnisciente.

-Buenos días Harry- lo saludó pasivamente señalando con la mano la silla frente a él, indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Buenos días, profesor- le contestó Harry mientras se sentaba.

-Supuse que en algún momento podrías necesitar hablar conmigo así que la estatua tiene órdenes de hacerte pasar tanto a ti como a tus amigos. ¿Té?- ofreció amablemente haciendo levitar una tetera y dos delicadas tazas de porcelana hasta el escritorio.

Harry agradeció inmediatamente tomando un sorbo de la humeante taza de té. No se atrevía a decir nada, no sabía bien porqué. Dumbledore siempre le había merecido el mayor de los respetos y si bien había ido a su despacho varias veces antes de su muerte, siempre había sido por motivos importantes, nunca lo había hecho simplemente para charlar o tomar el té, como sí lo había hecho con otros profesores.

-Tu padre viene muy seguido por aquí- comentó Dumbledore, como al pasar –Aunque debo admitir que suele ser por razones no muy gratas, como sus repetidos intentos de internarse en el bosque prohibido o uno que otro accidente con algún Slytherin, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Lo cierto era que no, no lo sabía. Poco era lo que conocía acerca del paso de sus padres por Hogwarts, pero Harry no sabía si podía decir eso así que optó por el silencio. Desconocía hasta qué punto podía revelarle a Dumbledore conocimientos sobre el futuro y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de distorsionar el pasado más de lo distorsionado que ya estaba por su culpa.

-Tu madre, por otro lado, nunca ha conocido este despacho. Siempre fue muy respetuosa de las normas.

Entonces Harry no pudo reprimir el gesto de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Mi madre?- preguntó tontamente -¿Cómo sabe…?

-Poco de lo que sucede con mis alumnos en este castillo escapa a mi conocimiento- atajó Dumbledor -Y, por supuesto, si llegan tres personas del futuro alegando venir a preservar el natural curso de la historia intentaré prestar más atención a los detalles. Además, ¿de quién más podrías haber heredado esos maravillosos ojos sino de Lilian Evans?

Harry se relajó por completo. Jamás tendría que haber creído que podía escapar a la inteligencia de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Por supuesto que ataría los cabos con asombrosa velocidad y descubriría lo que sucedía! Pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderlo en absoluto, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Dumbledore…

-Imagino que algo importante debe estar rondando tu cabeza si es que estás aquí…

Dumbledore afirmó eso con aquel tranquilo tono de voz que tanto lo caracterizaba, sin acusarlo ni presionarlo en ningún momento, como si sólo compartiera una simple observación. Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, le generaba un extraño alivio saber que, no importaba el tiempo en el que estuviese, Dumbledore siempre sería el mismo que él guardaba en su memoria. Fue entonces que, con un punzante dolor en la boca del estómago, recordó que en el tiempo de donde él venía ya no había un Albus Dumbledore al cual pedir consejo; que no podría, al regresar a casa, volver a tomar un té con él o dejarse sorprender por su increíble astucia. Se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que tal vez esa podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviera de consultar su inagotable sabiduría…

Se tomó la cara entre las manos y suspiró sonoramente.

-Ya no sé cómo seguir con esto. ¡Todo es un desastre! ¡En vez de preservar la continuidad de la historia tengo a mi padre odiándome y ocupando su tiempo en pelear conmigo en vez de pensar en cómo logrará conquistar a mi madre, y a mi madre enamorada del hombre incorrecto! ¡Y por si fuera poco, a Hermione preguntándome porqué es que no podemos a estar juntos!... Como si no fuera evidente…

-Seguramente lo es- coincidió Dumbledore –Pero como desconozco algunos destalles históricos que no puedes proporcionarme me es algo difícil poder seguir el tren de tu razonamiento. ¿Por qué no me iluminas un poco?

Harry meditó por un segundo, quizá no fuera tan buena idea hablar con Dumbledore acerca de esto, es decir, probablemente tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse y no estaba completamente seguro de poder contarle cómo eran las cosas, sin importar cuántos detalles obviara. Por otro lado, Dumbledore no preguntaría nada en caso de tener la más mínima sospecha de que la respuesta generaría una grave distorsión en la preservación del futuro, ¿no?

-Juego un papel muy importante en esta guerra. Mi existencia no es sólo necesaria sino primordial, definitoria, Hermione lo sabe- trató de explicar lentamente, pero a medida que hablaba la emoción lo llevaba a hacerlo cada vez con menos cuidado.

Había tanta frustración embotellada dentro de él que no podía controlar la necesidad de finalmente expresarla, más cuando hablaba con un hombre como Dumbledore. En el fondo, Harry tenía fe en que el director pudiera hallar en donde él no había podido la manera de salir de toda esa vorágine en la que se sentía atrapado, como siempre había podido hacerlo antes.

-Yo no puedo permitirme ocupar mi mente en nada más que en esta guerra. Muchas personas dependen de mí, es demasiado importante… Y tampoco puedo ponerla en riesgo… Bueno, en más riesgo quiero decir… Yo no…- tomó aire –Yo no me perdonaría si algo le sucediera por mi causa…

Dumbledore asintió lentamente con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo en silencio. Harry, por su parte, esperó paciente a que el director exteriorizara sus pensamientos con la sabiduría y calma a la que siempre lo había tenido acostumbrado. ¡Sólo Dios sabía cuánta falta le hacían en ese momento!

El profesor podía decirle cualquier cosa, eso estaba claro, y Harry no adivinaba qué podría ser, pero sí era seguro que jamás habría pensado que sería lo que finalmente dijo.

-Así que estás siendo egoísta…

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Tus acciones, Harry, son egoístas. Nobles, sí, pero egoístas.- aclaró el profesor con calma -No te juzgo por ello. Un hombre que siempre ha vivido teniendo que pensar en los demás antes que en sí mismo, en lo más esencial será egoísta, precisamente, porque es importante y es lo único que no resignará por nada ni por nadie.

«Tu amor por la Srta. Granger es sincero y profundo y el amor está estrechamente emparentado con el miedo, el miedo de perder lo que amamos. Entiendo que en tu situación tener miedo es lo más razonable y que guiado por ese miedo es que quieres protegerla de todo lo que pueda dañarla, incluso de ti, pero al final lo único que haces es herirla… Tu miedo no la protege, la hiere…

-Yo no quiero lastimarla, pero es que ella no lo entendería…

-Harry- lo interrumpió Dumbledore con amabilidad –El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas y es capaz de las cosas más increíbles. Te sorprenderías de lo que podrías lograr si en lugar de centrar tu energía en reprimir ese amor que sientes lo dejaras libre y lo usaras a tu favor.

Harry se permitió no cuestionarlo, sino escuchar y tratar de comprender. Tal vez el profesor tuviera algo de razón: él estaba asustado. Lo aterrorizaban muchas cosas de ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho: su fuerza, su incondicionalidad, su aparente inmortalidad… Jamás, hasta ese momento, se había creído capaz de amar así.

-Yo creo Harrry, que deberías hablar con ella y dejar que ella decida por sí misma cuánto quiere arriesgarse según qué tan grande sea su amor por tí. Todos merecemos poder decidir sobre nuestros propios destinos, ¿no lo crees?

Y ahí se dio cuenta de cuál era el punto al que Dumbledore había querido llegar desde un principio. Con todo lo que sucedía, la guerra, el viaje en el tiempo, la paradoja y todo lo demás, Harry casi se había olvidado de ello: _"todos merecemos poder decidir sobre nuestros propios destinos"_…

Para cuando levantó su rostro para ver a Dumbledore a los ojos lo encontró sonriendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la epifanía que acababa de cruzar su mente. Su pecho se llenó de gratitud mientras devolvía el gesto. Sabía que había hecho bien en ir a buscarlo y estaba agradecido de haberlo encontrado. Ahora sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo tenía muy claro. Iba a ser difícil, eso era seguro, pero Harry no dudaba que era lo correcto…

Todo había sido muy extraño. Saliendo junto a James de la Sala Común Sirius lo había visto venir, pero jamás pensó que todo terminaría así, con Remus tomando a James del cuello de la camisa y arrinconándolo contra la pared sin previo aviso ni expresando otra cosa más que rabia.

Sirius intentó en una milésima de segundo recordar qué habrían podido hacer James y él para enfurecer tanto a Lunático -(porque si lo había hecho James, seguro que él había estado metido de alguna forma)- pero nada vino a su mente.

-¡Ey Remus! ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!-le gritó James, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Eres increíble James! ¡De veras no puedo creer algunas cosas que haces!

-¿Podrías siquiera explicarme que hice para que pueda decir cuánto lo lamento así me sueltas?, porque no me dejas respirar…- James sabía muy bien que no era el momento indicado para hacer bromas, pero no sabía que más hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y mucho menos con Remus que era el Rey de la Calma y la Paciencia.

-¿Sabes de dónde vengo James?- le gritó el otro con fastidio, haciendo caso omiso de su humorada -¡De la Sala de Transformaciones! Vengo de consolar por hora y media, ¡hora y media!, a una chica que TÚ dejaste llorando.

-¿Yo?... ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás…?... Oh…

Recién entonces James ase dio cuenta de a quién se refería, de quién era aquella chica, y Remus lo supo, supo que fugazmente se le había olvidado todo y que lo hubiera hecho, aunque fuera por sólo un instante, lo hacía enojar más. Es decir, si lo olvidaba era porque no le remordía la consciencia en lo más mínimo.

-Realmente eres increíble James…- le susurró soltándolo al fin.

El tono decepcionado con el que había pronunciado esas palabras les dolió a ambos, tanto a James como a Sirius que también estaba allí pero había salido indemne hasta el momento. Al ver a su amigo absolutamente paralizado en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra, Sirius decidió que tal vez era hora de intervenir en el asunto.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Lunático? Sólo fue una broma…- le bastó terminar de decirlo para darse cuenta que hubiera ayudado más quedándose callado. Remus lo miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Sólo una broma…- repitió -¿Sólo una broma? ¿De verdad vas a decirme eso Sirius? ¡Eso no es una broma!... Una broma puede ser ocultarle sus libros a Peter para que no los halle y llegue tarde a clases. Una broma puede ser lanzarle un maleficio a Snape para que tropiece y se deje en ridículo. ¡Incluso puedo ceder que transformar a Richard Campbell en cucaracha puede llegar a ser una broma! Pero esto Sirius, ¡esto no es una broma!... ¡Cuando sólo tú te ríes ya no es una broma, es una crueldad!

-Tenía que devolvérsela a Lemaître…- murmuró James apresuradamente.

-¡A Lemaître! ¿Y ella qué tenía que ver? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?

-Yo… no pensé…

-No, si eso es evidente- lo cortó Remus -¿O sí lo pensaste James, y sólo no te importó?... No te interesó a quién tendrías que utilizar, a quién tendrías que lastimar en el camino para "devolvérsela a Lemaître", ¿no es cierto?

Tanto James como Sirius sabían cómo seguiría eso. Remus era como "la voz de la consciencia" y nunca se quedaba callado si alguno de los dos había hecho algo moralmente discutible. Los mantenía en el buen camino y era bueno tenerlo cerca, pero en momentos como ese, dos segundos antes del "discurso demoledor" que los dejaría sintiéndose mal por el resto del día, realmente no era tan agradable su sentido ético, principalmente cuando siempre tenía razón.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo de mi vida invierto en decirle a la gente que en el fondo eres un buen hombre, un gran amigo, con un gran corazón y que hay más debajo de tu actitud del chico popular Capitán del equipo de quidditch que lo que dejas ver a los demás?...De hecho, acabo de decirle lo mismo a Garbielle.. Pero en momentos como este James, cuando te comportas así, realmente empiezo a dudar de mis propias palabras y hasta llego a creer que tal vez es cierto que sólo eres un idiota petulante egocéntrico que lo único que sabe hacer es atrapar una Snitch y pavonearse por los pasillos porque se cree la gran cosa, como piensan todos los demás.

«Y tú Sirius, podrías no acompañarlo en cada idiotez que se le ocurra y funcionar como un ser pensante una vez de vez en cuando. Que seas su amigo no significa que tengas que ser su cómplice en lo que sabes que está mal…

Y sin más se fue, aún furioso, ninguno de los dos pensó en seguirlo. Sirius inmediatamente miró a James, intentando descifrar cómo le habían afectado las palabras de Remus. No se preocupó por sí mismo, ni se concentró en su propia "ofensa" porque sabía que, en el fondo, la peor parte no le había tocado a él. James era un hombre orgulloso, de un ego casi indestructible, pero Lupin sabía justo qué decir para destruir todas sus defensas, y precisamente, así lo encontró Sirius impreso en la expresión de su amigo, cuya descripción únicamente podía ser reflejada con una palabra: devastado.

-James…

-No me hables Canuto. De verdad, sólo… no me hables ahora. Déjame solo.

Normalmente Sirius no lo habría escuchado. En cualquier otra ocasión habría desoído aquel pedido y dicho una tontería sin sentido para hacerlo reír. A cualquier otra persona que hubiera osado desaparecer el ánimo de su amigo lo habría perseguido hasta que se arrepintiese de haberlo hecho, pero ese había sido Remus y cuando Remus hablaba y provocaba tal impacto con la rudeza de sus palabras lo que atormentaba a James más tarde no eran ni rabia, ni vergüenza, ni tristeza, ni siquiera dolor… Era la mismísima voz de su consciencia y a eso Sirius no podía lanzarle un maleficio ni convertirlo en cucaracha como castigo. Así que lo dejó y volvió a entrar a la Sala Común… Tal vez si no lo veía dejaría de sentirse tan impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando Ron vio a Hermione caminar cual alma en pena por los pasillos y desaparecer por una escalera rumbo a la Sala de Astronomía supo que algo muy malo había pasado y se lo acababa de perder. De igual forma supo que "lo que sea" que hubiera pasado de seguro estaba relacionado de alguna forma con Harry y con James. Y de la misma manera supuso que lo que había sucedido debía tener algo que ver con el hecho de que había visto a Claire Mayer sentada en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor al mismo tiempo que a sus espaldas estaba hablando con Harry, con el que poco después se fue antes de que pudiera advertirle acerca de tal curiosidad.

Ron reconocía sus límites: unir piezas de rompecabezas y resolver acertijos era trabajo de Hermione y a él no se le daba bien, pero tampoco había que ser un genio para hacer una simple suma de dos más dos y sacar cuatro.

-No quiero saber qué le hicieron ni pretendo que lo solucionen sólo déjenla en paz.

Sirius prácticamente saltó del sillón en el que estaba muy cómodamente acostado en la Sala Común y dirigió su vista a su interlocutor, al que ni siquiera había oído entrar, y en esos momentos se paraba frente a él con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto.

-¿Disculpa?- fue lo único que atinó a formular.

-Lo que oíste. Déjenla en paz.

La intención de Ron había sido decir eso e irse a su habitación, pero Sirius tenía otros planes. La situación que acababa de vivir lo había dejado lleno de furia e impotencia y Ron le caía como anillo al dedo para descomprimir un poco de esas emociones.

-¿Ya ti por qué te importa Delacour? ¿Acaso tu amiga no puede defenderse sola que necesita que vengas tú a dártelas de caballero andante?... Creía que ese era el trabajo de Lemaître…

Ante la saña con la que había dicho Sirius todo aquello la única respuesta que dio Ron, total y absolutamente inconsciente, fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar, pero eso era todo lo que Sirius necesitaba para saber que, si su intención era hacer daño, estaba yendo por buen camino.

-¿Qué pasa?- siguió -¿Toqué un punto sensible? ¿Es que acaso te gustaría estar en el lugar de Lemaître?...

Al terminar aquella frase, Sirius esperaba un insulto, un maleficio, tal vez un puñetazo, pero lo que definitivamente no esperaba era una risa. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que Ron estaba haciendo: se reía. Aunque a Sirius lo desconcertara, para Ron reírse había sido lo más lógico. Se reía de la ironía de que, aún sin saber nada, Sirius hubiera atinado a ciegas al punto de mayor daño; se reía de cómo se habían dado las cosas como para que él fuera simplemente el acompañante de Harry, que era el héroe; se reía de que en algún momento tiempo atrás eso le habría molestado y de la poca importancia que le daba ahora, tal vez por haber estado en medio del campo de batalla y por haber sentido tan de cerca el peso que significaba ser Harry Potter… No, Sirius no podía entender esa ironía ni podría entenderla: Ron había alguna vez deseado ser Harry y ahora estaba todos los días agradecido por no serlo.

-Si crees que puedes usar eso en mi contra, llegaste un par de años tarde como para que me afecte- susurró Ron y tras una pequeña pausa que permitió a Sirius recuperarse de su estupefacción, continuó sólo para descolocarlo aún más –Respóndeme algo Black: ¿qué crees tú que es ser un buen amigo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que ser un buen amigo es estar siempre para lo que el otro necesite, seguirlo en todo, acompañarlo aunque sea una locura, o sea peligroso, o estúpido o no esté bien?... Yo también creía eso. Iría a cualquier parte si James me necesita, moriría y mataría por él si fuera necesario, haría cualquier cosa para que él estuviera bien, y lo haría porque es mi hermano, como tú harías lo mismo por Potter- _"Tú harás lo mismo por Potter"_, se corrigió internamente.

A Sirius le bastó un segundo para notar que la última no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. _"¿A dónde quiere llegar?"_…

-Pero hace un tiempo aprendí que no es sólo eso- prosiguió Ron seriamente -No se trata sólo de acompañar sino también a veces de negarse a hacerlo. De hacer todo lo posible por no permitir que el otro haga una locura, o algo peligroso, o estúpido o que no esté bien. De negarse a seguirlo cuando no es correcto, de no apañar el error que sabes que va a cometer… Parte de ser un buen amigo también es estar dispuesto a atreverse a que el otro te odie por decirle aquello que no quiere oír, a herirlo si hace falta, a funcionar de consciencia cuando el otro no puede hacerlo por sí mismo, porque es preferible cargar con su odio por un momento por decir lo que no quería escuchar a cargar con el odio que te tendrás a ti mismo para siempre por permitirle seguir con algo que sabías que iba a hacerle más daño que tus palabras cuando podrías haberlo evitado.

E inmediatamente lo que le había dicho Remus resonó en su cabeza: _"Y tú Sirius, podrías no acompañarlo en cada idiotez que se le ocurra y funcionar como un ser pensante a vez de vez en cuando. Que seas su amigo no significa que tengas que ser su cómplice en lo que sabes que está mal…"_… ¡Cómo odiaba cuando Lunático tenía razón! Tras ese pensamiento Sirius se sonrió, es decir, Lunático siempre tenía la razón… Levantó la vista para mirar a Delacour comprendiendo porqué le acababa de decir todo aquello y lo encontró sonriendo también.

-Un buen amigo- finalizó Ron –Se encarga de que el otro siempre saque lo mejor de sí y lo contiene antes de que saque lo peor…

Subliminalmente, Sirius supo, Piere Delacour volvía a pedirle que dejaran a su amiga en paz, y apelaba a él para que intercediera ante James y no le permitiera seguir lastimando a alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Sabes una cosa Delacour?- le dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja -Creo que te he estado subestimando…

Ron rió antes de responder.

-Esta bien Black. Te perdono por eso.

Entonces Sirus se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y posó una mano sobre su hombro:

-Pero ni te creas que voy a permitir que alguna vez me volverás a vencer en el ajedrez mágico.

Y con eso, ambos se rieron juntos.


End file.
